Forced to Love
by Daphne Li
Summary: Sakura is a princess, who is being forced to marry someone that she doesn't love. Syaoran is a prince who is betrothed to a princess he has never seen. How do these two manage to meet? Read to find out! S S, T E, M T, all the way! Final chap. up!
1. Default Chapter

Daphne: "Hi! I just keep getting ideas for stories and I have to write them down! Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this latest one.  
  
Kero: *Pout* "I don't."  
  
Daphne: "Why?"  
  
Kero: "Because Sakura marries the Chinese gaki! I always hate stories that end like that!"  
  
Daphne: "Would you rather she marry Yukito? Or maybe Eriol? Or…"  
  
Kero: Begins to look sick "NO! She can marry the Ga…I mean, Syaoran! Hurry! Start the story before you change your mind!"  
  
Daphne: "Now that you mention it…Eriol is kind of handsome…"  
  
Kero: "NOOOO! Hurry start the story!"  
  
Daphne: *Giggle* "Kero, you know that I am just doing it to torture you! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you R+R. Please R+R!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forced to Love  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
*Aradin, Japan*  
  
The Princess of Aradin bit her lip to keep from smiling, and watched with satisfaction as yet another of her suitors stomped away, the seat of his pants missing. The Princess's waist-length auburn hair blew gracefully about her face, and her emerald-colored eyes were filled with laughter. Suddenly, a strangely decorated lion appeared beside her.  
  
"Here is another trophy for you, Sakura. I hope that you are happy." It commented, spitting out the piece of the suitor's missing pants. This was Sakura's guardian, Cerberus, also known as 'Kero'.  
  
"I am, Kero, and I am sorry that you had to do that." Sakura whispered, tears entering her eyes. Kero looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Hey, it's all right. It is not your fault that all these suitors are trying to marry you. And besides, that King Pertor had no right to try to kiss you!" At these words, the tears spilled over.  
  
"Oh Kero! I'm so scared! Why do all these men want me? I am only eighteen, and father is already trying to marry me off to one of them, and I can't, Kero! I just can't!" Sakura sobbed. Kero quickly changed back into his tiny borrowed form and flew into her arms, comforting her as best as he could.  
  
"Princess Sakura?" Came the voice of a servant. "You are wanted in the Throne-room." The servant bowed and then left.  
  
"Oh no! Father is going to be so angry!" Sakura whimpered, starting towards the Palace. Kero gave a sigh, and then flew up to Sakura's room to wait for her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"…don't care! I don't like it one bit!" Sakura's older brother, Prince Touya was saying as Sakura entered the room.  
  
"You don't like what?" She asked, making her brother jump and then turn to her with a guilty grimace, but her father merely smiled. Now Sakura knew that something was wrong. Her father *never* smiled when he found out that she had chased away another suitor.  
  
"Father…"She faltered.  
  
"Sakura darling! I have some wonderful news! As of this morning, you are betrothed to the Prince of Hong Kong!" King Fujitaka announced.  
  
"HOE?!?!?!" Sakura shrieked, horror entering her delicate face. Touya looked at his sister sympathetically, but he didn't dare say anything.  
  
"You see, the Queen of Hong Kong was having the same problem with her son, so we decided to sign a treaty and betroth you to each-other! I must say…" But his words were cut off by Prince Touya's loud shout. Touya watched as the horrified Princess sank to the floor in a faint.  
  
"OH! That went well!" Touya commented sarcastically, as a horde of servants flocked over to the fallen girl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Hong Kong, China*  
  
"Good Riddance!" Prince Syaoran mumbled, turning his back on the retreating Princess Masha.  
  
"You know, Syaoran, that is…what?…the sixth Princess that you have scared away this month!?" His cousin, Prince Eriol asked, coming up behind Syaoran.  
  
"The seventh." Syaoran corrected.  
  
"You really should give them a chance!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"They are all the same, Eriol. They simper, they smirk, they flirt, just so I will look at them. Disgusting creatures!" Syaoran hissed, stalking back inside the Palace.  
  
"Yelan is not going to be happy. So…what tactics did you use this time? Green hair dye, bad-smelling perfume?"  
  
"She fell in a mud puddle." Syaoran answered.  
  
"A mud puddle?"  
  
"A freshly made mud puddle, complete with flies and worms. It just happened to be in the middle of the path we were walking on." Syaoran said matter-a- factually. Eriol burst out laughing.  
  
"I suppose that it just *happened* to be there, just like the green hair dye that *happened* to be in Princess Tranaselle's shampoo bottle." Eriol chuckled.  
  
"It wasn't *in* her shampoo bottle, it was in a bottle *like* it. And who said it was me who put it there?" Syaoran asked. Eriol couldn't hold back another crow of laughter.  
  
"Because green happens to be your favorite color!" He laughed.  
  
"Master Syaoran? You are wanted in the Throne room." Said Syaoran's butler, Wei. Eriol grinned evilly.  
  
"You're in trouble!" He taunted. Syaoran clenched his teeth.  
  
"And you will be as flat as a pancake if you do that again!" He threatened. Eriol didn't flinch.  
  
"*Tsk, tsk, Syaoran!" Eriol teased, and then became serious.  
  
"Don't worry! what is the worst that could happen?" Eriol asked.  
  
'I hate it when he says that, because something bad always happens!' Syaoran thought, as they walked into the Throne-room.  
  
Queen Yelan watched as her chestnut-haired son, and her blue-black haired nephew walked toward her. She had a smile on her lips, and this made Syaoran nervous. The queen NEVER smiled when Syaoran scared off another prospective bride.  
  
"Syaoran, I have good news! You will never have to worry about scaring away another Princess!" Yelan announced. Syaoran felt a pang of relief, but her next words made him feel sick.  
  
"Instead, you are now officially betrothed to the Japanese Princess of Aradin, and you will be married in two weeks! Is this not wonderful?" Yelan cried. Syaoran immediately stiffened and disgust overtook him.  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
"I want to meet her!"  
  
"This is wonderful!"  
  
"This will be perfect for our little brother!" Came the voices of Syaoran's older sisters, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Siefa. Syaoran sent them a deathly glare, and then stomped out of the room, leaving everyone speechless.  
  
Yes, he knew about the Royal family of Aradin. His cousin, Meiling, had married Prince Touya of Aradin a few months before, but Syaoran had kept away from the festivities, and didn't get a chance to meet the princess. As if he'd want to! He had heard about her in Meiling's letters, though. Surprisingly enough, Meiling never mentioned the Princess's name in her letters. Instead, she referred to the girl as "sister" or "sister-in-law"; However, this wasn't all he had heard about Prince Touya's sister. It was said that she lived a very sheltered and protected live, compliments of her over-protective older brother, and that she pushed away every suitor that came to see her. These suitors that went to woo the princess always came back forlorn and silent, as if they wanted to keep their memory of her to themselves.  
  
Syaoran sighed and walked out to his personal garden. This was the one place in the whole Kingdom that he could just get away and gather his thoughts. As soon as he reached the garden, though, he threw up his hands and sunk onto a stone bench.  
  
"Just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse!" He groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in defeat. His mother always found ways to get him into things and making sure that there was no way out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Aradin, Japan*  
  
"Why me?" Sakura wailed helplessly. One of her best friends and cousin, Princess Tomoyo, looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"You brought this on yourself, you know." She reminded Sakura, going back to hemming the girl's wedding dress. Sakura was wearing it, so Tomoyo could make the adjustments that it needed.  
  
"But I don't love him! I can't marry anyone that I don't love! I promised mother!" Sakura cried, tears filling her eyes. Tomoyo got up and hugged Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry! Everything will be fine, won't it Meiling?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura's sister-in-law Princess Meiling, who had just walked into the room, winced.  
  
"…I suppose so…" She faltered, as Tomoyo shot her a glare. Sakura's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Is…is he really that bad, Meiling?" Sakura whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry. He really is quite, er…nice once you get to know him." Meiling answered. This didn't make Sakura feel any better.  
  
"What…what is he like?" She asked. Meiling smiled tenderly.  
  
"Well, he has chestnut colored hair, and amber colored eyes, and he is quite tall. He never smiles, though." She said. Then she got an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"And Tomoyo! Prince Eriol would be perfect for you!" Meiling laughed. Tomoyo frowned and blushed a bit.  
  
"And who is this Prince?" She asked.  
  
"He is my cousin. He had black-blue hair and icy-blue eyes, and he is very kind. He is also the reincarnated form of Clow Reed." Meiling said. By the time she was done with the description, Sakura had forgotten about her dilemma, and her eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo! He sounds perfect for you! I do hope that you will be able to meet him!" Sakura gushed. Tomoyo blushed even more.  
  
"Ridiculous! I will have nothing to do with him! Now, stand still Sakura! I want to fix this hem!" Tomoyo exclaimed, kneeling down again and starting to pin up the hem. Meiling smiled and quickly stepped out of the room. Outside, Touya was waiting for her.  
  
"How is she taking it?" Touya asked, putting his arm around Meiling's waist.  
  
"As well as can be expected…Oh Touya! Your father can't do this! Not to her! Sakura is too innocent! And Syaoran…well, you know about him." Meiling moaned, burying her head in her husband's shoulder. Touya ran his hand through her wavy, waist-length hair, and then rubbed her back comfortingly.  
  
"I know darling, but there is no changing his mind. Trust me, I've tried!" Touya chuckled darkly. "Besides, Sakura is strong; and if I ever hear of him hurting her, I will personally tear him limb-from-limb!" Touya growled. Meiling grinned.  
  
"That is my cousin that you are talking about, Mr. Do-you-really-want-to- sleep-on-the-couch-tonight?!" Meiling threatened, teasingly. Touya sent her a mock-horrified look.  
  
"NO! Not that! Or do you really want to sleep in that big, cold bed all alone?" He asked, faking a hurt look. Meiling grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" She said. Touya looked up in shock, and then growled dangerously. Meiling's eyes widened as he came closer, a hungry light in his eyes. Then he made his hands into claws and swooped down on her.  
  
"Prince Touya? You are wanted down in the Throne-room." Called a passing servant. Touya's hands dropped and her gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"We will finish this later." Touya growled, and then left his wife. Meiling watched him leave, and then went to the chambers she shared with her husband.  
  
"And she will be waiting!" Came a voice from the shadows, close to where Touya and Meiling had just stood. Tomoyo stepped out of the shadows, her shoulders heaving with silent laughter. Sakura appeared beside her, but all she could do was grin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo, am I silly?" Sakura asked. The two girls were in Sakura's room, later that night, and they were laying side-by-side on Sakura's bed. (a/n: This is a straight fic! No yucky stuff! They are just friends and Tomoyo is spending the night in Sakura's room one last time before Sakura is married. I repeat! This is a straight fic!)  
  
"Why do you ask that?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her friend. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Touya said that I was too silly to get married. He said that I was clueless…and you know something? I am! I have no idea what I am supposed to do!" Sakura whispered. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"You are *not* silly, and your reaction is completely natural! Trust me, I asked my mother. No woman really knows exactly what to do when they are married. They just think they do!" Tomoyo answered. Sakura still looked uncertain.  
  
"Yes…but she didn't have to marry a mean and horrible Prince, either. Just the thought of him scares me, Tomoyo, and I don't even know his name!" Sakura whimpered, trying hard not to cry. Tomoyo sighed. It hurt to see Sakura in so much pain and suffering.  
  
"Have you ever wondered if maybe, just maybe, he is feeling the same way about you?"  
  
"What?! Well…no…but with all that I have heard about him…" Sakura began.  
  
"How do you know that it is true?"  
  
"Meiling has practically told me! She just won't say it out loud!" Sakura said, burying her head in her pillow.  
  
"Sakura, it is obvious that he doesn't want this any more that you do…so try to be sympathetic. I am sure that he will do his best." Tomoyo said, crossing her fingers and hoping what she was saying was true. Sakura's face immediately brightened.  
  
"You're right, Tomoyo! I have been extremely selfish. I will try to understand…" Sakura's voice trailed off, and Tomoyo realized that she was asleep.  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura." She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*About the same time…*  
  
"Touya! You had better get used to sleeping on the couch!" Meiling cried, stalking into their bed-chamber. Touya turned around in surprise.  
  
"Why? What on earth have I done?" He asked innocently. Meiling's eyes flashed at him.  
  
"Sakura was starting to get used to the idea of marrying my cousin, and you just had to open your big mouth and make her nervous again!" Meiling hissed, her face just inches from his.  
  
"That's funny. You have never complained about my big mouth before…" Touya commented huskily, raising an eyebrow, and making Meiling's cheeks heat up.  
  
"Well I am now! The poor thing is frightened enough without your help. Touya! Syaoran has never smiled at anyone! Well, hardly anyone. But I really think that Sakura will be good for him. He needs her kind of influence over his life. Maybe then he will soften up a little." Meiling said. Touya's eyes sparkled.  
  
"I have no arguments there." He answered. She sighed and sat down.  
  
"Before I came here, Syaoran was practically my only friend. He really is sweet once you get to know him…but it takes him a while to soften up. For him to soften up to me took…two years. But with Sakura's sweetness, and over-all innocence, I wouldn't be surprised if his acceptance of her only took half the time. Besides, he may be able to help Sakura with the 'Sakura Cards'." Meiling said. Touya nodded, and she stood back up, a mean glint in her eyes.  
  
"But this still means that you will be spending the night on the couch!" She crowed. His face fell, and then got the same look as he had worn earlier that day.  
  
"No servants to help you now!" He chuckled darkly and then swooped her up into his arms, and threw her on the bed. She gave a mock-fearful shriek, but it was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers. Her body tensed but then she relaxed as he slid his arms around her waist. He then kissed a trail down her neck, to her shoulder, and back again, meeting her lips in one heart-stopping kiss. Finally, he pulled back and smiled sadly.  
  
"I am ready to go to the couch now." He said obediently, moving to get off the bed. But before his feet could touch the floor, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere, mister!" She breathed, and then kissed him again, hard. Touya gave a satisfied sigh and then returned the kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Hong Kong, China*  
  
"Ugh! Finally!" Syaoran moaned, falling backwards onto his bed.  
  
"You seem relieved." Eriol teased, sitting on the bed beside him.  
  
"I thought that I would never get away from my sisters and mother. 'Oh, Syaoran! This is so wonderful!', 'Syaoran! She will be so good for you!', 'I can't wait to meet her!', 'Kawaii!!', 'Syaoran, this is for the best!'." Syaoran repeated, making his voice high and squeaky for the first four, and then low and rich for the last comment. Eriol laughed.  
  
"You sounded exactly like them!" He chuckled. Syaoran made a disgusted face.  
  
"I probably sound like my future wife, too. 'Darling, kiss me!', 'Dearest, let's go take a walk!', 'Syaoran…blah, blah, blah!'" Syaoran hissed, as Eriol rolled around on the bed, laughing hysterically.  
  
"She…doesn't seem…quite so…flirtatious, according to…Meiling's letters…" Eriol commented, his words punctuated with laughter. Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"If she is anything like that, I am going to jump over the first cliff I come to!" He threatened. Eriol only laughed harder. Suddenly, Syaoran got an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Eriol. In the last letter Meiling wrote me, she mentioned a young woman by the name of Princess Tomoyo. Apparently, this girl is a good friend of Meiling's and the Princess. Meiling even described her to me. She has waist-length black hair, and purply-blue eyes. She is supposed to be a knock-out. Meiling said something about introducing her to you…" Syaoran said, one of his small, rare smiles coming into view. Eriol blushed.  
  
"I want nothing to do with her!" Eriol said proudly, getting off the bed and stomping out of the room. Syaoran sighed contentedly, and crossed his arms underneath his head.  
  
'I wonder what my fiancée is like…NO! Don't think about her! She is just like every other Princess in the world! Floaty and flirty and absolutely revolting!' At this thought, Syaoran rolled over and gave a depressed sigh. From this day forward, his life was going to be vary interesting, to say the least. He wondered how many times a day he would have to hide from his wife…  
  
"Oh, and Syaoran? I got a letter from Meiling today. She finally revealed the Princess's name!" Eriol said, sticking his head back into the room. Syaoran sighed in disgust, but he was curious, none-the-less.  
  
"What is it?" He finally asked, giving into temptation. Eriol grinned slyly at him.  
  
"Her name is…Sakura!" Eriol crowed, hurrying out of the room again. At hearing the name, Syaoran's heart gave a strange thump, and sped up a bit.  
  
'Sakura. What a lovely name.' He thought, not even stopping himself this time. Perhaps he would give this Princess Sakura a try…maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*In a faraway place…*  
  
A man sat in the shadows of a big room, his would-be handsome face twisted with fury. He was looking in a bowl of water on his lap. The water's surface was calm, and in it was the image of Sakura and Tomoyo sleeping peacefully on Sakura's bed. Sakura's lips wore a small smile, and her hand was clasped in Tomoyo's. The man's face became even more ferocious.  
  
"So…they think that they can outsmart me by marrying her off! The FOOLS!! Sakura is MINE! She always has been and she always will be! They shall soon know that!" With these words, the bowl disappeared, and the man dissolved into the air.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. The wedding and getting used to each-oth...

Daphne: "Hi…"  
  
Kero: "Skip the introduction! I want to get onto the story!"  
  
Daphne: "We're in a hurry tonight, aren't we?"  
  
Kero: "Just start the story!"  
  
Daphne: "Fine! Anyway, CCS does not belong to me…blah, blah, blah…so-on and so-forth. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forced to Love  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Sakura! You look like an angel!" Exclaimed Sakura's friend, Princess Rika. Sakura's friends had all gathered in the small room designated as the 'brides room', in the church tower. Sakura shot Rika a sad smile, and then looked down at her dress. It had a snow-white gauze layer over an embroidered white silk layer, and it's train trailed out several feet behind her. The neckline of the dress was low, and the sleeves were only a half-an-inch long, and off the shoulder. Sakura's hair was pulled up into tiny ringlets at the top of her head, and the long veil reached to the floor, and the front of it was folded up so they could see her face.  
  
"I feel like a doll." She complained in a soft voice, looking down at herself miserably.  
  
"You look beautiful." Princess Naoko insisted. "He'll love you!"  
  
"I…I don't know…I've never met him…" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Well, I am engaged to Yamazaki, and I've known him all my life. And Rika is married to Terada Yoshiyaki, and she doesn't seem to mind…" Princess Chiharu commented, as Rika turned red.  
  
"I'm engaged to Chang…and I am loving every minute of it!" Naoko said.  
  
"But you all want those marriages." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"And you are single, and I still think that Eriol would be perfect for you! He is Syaoran's best man, you know…" Meiling commented, watching Tomoyo turn ever redder.  
  
"And I still say that I will have nothing to do with him!" Tomoyo insisted.  
  
"Ugh! Tomoyo's single? What is the world coming to?" Chiharu joked.  
  
"You mean, what is Tomoyo coming to!" Meiling countered. Everyone laughed except for Tomoyo, who turned redder, if that is possible! Sakura beamed around at them.  
  
"Thank you, everyone. You always seem to make me feel better." She said.  
  
"No problem. We'll always be here for you." Rika said, hugging Sakura carefully, making sure not to muss the dress.  
  
"Sakura." All the girls turned around to see Touya standing in the doorway. He walked over to his little sister and hugged her gently.  
  
"It's time to go…kaiju." He chuckled, as he took her arm. She shot her friends one last shaky smile, and then left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe my mother is doing this to me!" Syaoran moaned. He and his friends were waiting in another room in the church.  
  
"You deserve it." Eriol commented, as Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"Yah! After all the babes you chased off, I am surprised that there is one left that you haven't either thrown in a mud puddle, or dyed their hair green!" Yamazaki commented, laughing.  
  
"Yamazaki, be nice. Syaoran, I want you to know that…I have met Sakura before, and I have to warn you…" Prince Terada Yoshiyaki, also called 'Yosh', started to say.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! Don't tell him anything about her, Yosh! He has to find out for himself!" Prince Chang reprimanded.  
  
"I can't wait to see his face when he sees her!" Yosh laughed. During this conversation, Syaoran had become quite angry.  
  
"So…were getting to you, huh?" Eriol mocked. Syaoran growled and stomped out of the room. He had not gone far when her heard another voice.  
  
"Xiao-lang!" Cried the voice. Syaoran turned around just in time to see Meiling fling herself at him.  
  
"It is so good to see you!" She said. He shot her one of his rare smiles.  
  
"How are you, Meiling? How is married life treating you?" He asked. She grinned.  
  
"Good and good. I just came from Sakura's room, and they are about to start. Xiao-lang, dear…"  
  
"Syaoran, it's time." Called Eriol, coming into the hallway and pulling his friend away. Meiling gave him a happy wave, and then went to take her place beside her husband.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
Sakura listened to the soft music floating out of the chapel, and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Good luck, dear friend." Tomoyo whispered into her ear, as she pulled the veil over Sakura's face and handed her the bouquet. Then Sakura felt her father's arm link with hers, and start to lead her down the isle. Sakura noticed that her father's face was a bit sad.  
  
"I love you, daddy, forever." She breathed, so only he could hear. King Fujitaka gave a sad smile, and his arm tightened about hers. He let go when they reached the alter. Sakura could not bring herself to look at her husband-to-be, so she looked at her hands, which were clasped in his instead. He had nice hands, she noticed, strong and warm and firm. A rush of calm assurance waved over her as the warmth of his hands penetrated her cold ones. He held her hands gently, unlike her other suitors, who seemed to prefer to hold her hands roughly and possessively. She gave a silent, relieved sigh.  
  
'At least I won't have to worry about him trying to get his hands on me, like the others.' She thought. 'Perhaps it will not be so bad…' She added uncertainly. Suddenly, she felt a presence in the room, and realized that her mother was watching the whole event.  
  
'Oh mother! Forgive father! Forgive me! I know I promised you that I wouldn't marry anyone I didn't love, but daddy…he thinks this is best. I am sorry, mother.' Sakura's mind wailed. A soft breeze, that only Sakura could feel, brushed past the girl's forehead, like a kiss. Sakura smiled. Her mother was watching them, and smiling.  
  
"…You may kiss the bride!" Came the priest's voice, jolting her back to reality. Sakura breathed in a deep breath, and got ready to face what came next.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
Syaoran took the hands of the white-clad figure in front of him, and a rush of guilt filled him. The girl in front of him was of slight build, and the skin of her arms and hands was soft and rosy-white. Her hands were small and graceful, but slightly cold. As he marveled at the delicate-ness of his future wife, he noticed something else'; Her aura. It was a soft pink…and it was strong.  
  
'She has magic!' Syaoran realized. Then he felt something else strange, a slight breeze came up between him and the girl, and then disappeared. Syaoran looked around in confusion, only to catch a brief glimpse of a woman, standing next to Princess Sakura. The woman had long, wavy auburn hair, but her face was in shadow. Syaoran blinked, and then looked again, but the woman was gone! Somehow, though, Syaoran got the impression that the woman was not evil, so he didn't react.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride!" The priest called. Syaoran stiffened and got ready for what came next.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Prince Syaoran slowly reached up and folded the material of the veil back. He caught his breath, as Sakura's lovely face came into view. Sakura finally willed herself to look up at her husband. Emerald eyes met amber. Sakura caught her breath and it was all Syaoran could do to keep his face impassive. Something sparked in the air between them, and it was as if an invisible magnet was pulling them together. Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran's face moved closer, and his hands drew her to him. Her eyes shut, and his mouth closed over hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and it sent shock waves through both participants. For some reason, Sakura couldn't bring herself to draw away, and Syaoran caught his breath, trying will himself to break the kiss, but he couldn't do it. Finally, a soft, "Kawaii!" brought both of them out of their reverie, and they turned to see Tomoyo beaming at them, a sly grin on her face. Syaoran turned slightly, and caught Eriol's eyes, and Eriol gave him a look which clearly said, 'I told you so!'. Then, the whole room erupted into cheers. Sakura gave a fearful gasp, and looked around the room, her eyes wide. Syaoran saw this, and a strange rush of pity filled him. He found himself wanting to help her and get her away from all the watching eyes; So he quickly led her down the isle, and out the chapel doors to where the coach was waiting. He gently helped her into the coach, and then looked out the window just in time to see her friend, Tomoyo, rush up to the carriage and hand Sakura something through the window.  
  
"Open it when you get to your destination!" Tomoyo called. Sakura smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. Then King Fujitaka came up to the door.  
  
"Goodbye, my angel. I wish you happy!" He said, reaching up and hugging Sakura. Then the king looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Take care of her, for she is the only daughter I have." He said. Syaoran gave the king a nod, and the king backed away, only to be replaced by Meiling and Touya.  
  
"Oh, Sakura darling! You must come and visit us often, and Syaoran, you had better let her!" Meiling cried, hugging Sakura and then reaching over to hug Syaoran.  
  
"Goodbye, kaijuu! You had better be good. And you had better take good care of her, or else I will come after you!" Touya warned menacingly, glaring at Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped, and Meiling pulled her husband away from the carriage.  
  
"You had better like sleeping on the couch!" They heard Meiling say to Touya as the carriage pulled away. Syaoran had to hide a smile behind his hand, and Sakura gave a soft giggle.  
  
"She always says that!" Sakura commented softly, looking out the window at the passing countryside. Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Really? Her favorite line used to be, 'When I get married, my husband will regret his existence!'." Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"Why on earth would she say that?" She asked.  
  
"Because, she was positive that her parents would force her to marry, before she found her own husband…she used to swear up and down that she would never marry, and this made her parents angry. Fortunately, your brother changed everything." He said thoughtfully, looking out the window. She smiled.  
  
"Touya is like that. Even though he is mean, no one can resist liking him." She commented. He raised his eyebrow in disbelief, but said nothing. After a time, Sakura got uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
"Where are we going?" She whispered hesitantly. He kept his eyes trained on the scenery.  
  
"A castle that was left to me by my grandfather. He loved nature, so he would build all his palaces in places he fancied, such as, the one that I have lived in all my life is on a cliff beside the sea…and the one that we are going to is in a forest." At his words, her eyes grew excited.  
  
"A forest? Oh, I love forests! So peaceful and quiet…Oh, do tell me about the palace!" She begged. Syaoran was startled by her request, but secretly happy to have her attention.  
  
"It is quite large, and it has many rooms that I have yet to visit. It has a large library, and an even bigger ballroom. It is made of white stone, and most of the floors are marble. The gardens are behind the palace, and they go on for quite a ways. They were my favorite place to hide when my sisters chose to mob me." At these words, Sakura looked at him in confusion.  
  
"You have sisters?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Four of them. Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Sheifa. If they visit, you are safest around Sheifa. She is not nearly as hyper as the other three." He warned. She shot him a startled glance, and then nodded.  
  
"I wish I had had big gardens to hide in when my suitors came! They were horrible! But the worst person wasn't a suitor at all!" She said, giving a terrified shudder. Syaoran looked at her in shock.  
  
"Not a suitor? Then why…?" He faltered, as Sakura shuddered again and cuddled into the corner of her seat.  
  
"He was father's most trusted advisor. He was quite young, only about…twenty-five. I was only seven. His name was Randor McArther. For some reason, he began to follow me about the palace, trying to get me to talk to him. At first I simply did as he asked and talked with him on small matters, such as, what my goals in life were, and what I hoped to accomplish as a princess…but then he started asking more personal things, things I would never tell him as long as I lived. Finally, I got tired of it and tried to avoid him, but somehow, he kept finding me. Eventually, my father got suspicious, and sent me away to Tomoyo's for the summer. I had a wonderful summer, free of him and all of my worries. I thought that nothing could go wrong; When I returned to my kingdom, however, nothing had changed. He still followed me. So father locked me in my room with my nurse, as a last resort. By this time, I was eight years old, and quite aware that something was horribly wrong. I was perfectly happy shut up in my room. Tomoyo visited me occasionally, and I was safe; or so I thought. To my horror, one night, about a month after I had been confined to my room, he found me again. He climbed up on my balcony and broke one of the windows in. My nurse had gone to her bedroom in a different part of the castle, and I was alone." At this memory, she shuddered in fright.  
  
"He started to say the most horrible things to me, and so I screamed as loud as I could. Fortunately, my brother was passing by my bedroom and heard me. He grabbed a sword from a suit of armor and cut down my door, just in time to see Randor reaching for me. Touya alerted the guards and Randor was arrested and exiled." Sakura finished.  
  
"Serves him right!" Syaoran spat, feeling defensive. At his words, Sakura gave a soft, shaky smile.  
  
"I…I have been cautious around men ever since." She admitted hesitantly. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Cautious?" He taunted. Her cheeks flushed.  
  
"All right, I have been…mean…but can you blame me?" She asked, her emerald- colored eyes pleading with him. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"No, I can't." He admitted.  
  
"I…I have heard much about your charades as well." Sakura commented thoughtfully, looking out the window. Then she looked at him, her green eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
"Green hair-dye?" She asked cheekily. For some reason, he blushed.  
  
"It was the only way that I could get her to leave." He said defensively. A silvery giggle filled the carriage.  
  
"Green is a nice color…was it a light green, or more of a tree-green?" She asked, her smile lighting up the carriage. Suddenly, Syaoran's respect for this girl grew.  
  
"Florescent-green. When we put out the candles, her hair glowed in the dark." He answered. He didn't know why, but he had an overwhelming desire to make her laugh again; which she did.  
  
"Oh my…poor girl…!" She managed to choke out between giggles, not sounding in the least bit sympathetic.  
  
"What did you do to your suitors?" He asked.  
  
"Well…sleeping powder in their food, um…animals in their beds, itching powder in their soap…" She listed them off innocently. By the time she was done, he was holding back a barrage of laughter.  
  
"And I thought I was bad!" He commented. She smiled disarmingly.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" She quoted, leaning back against the soft seat. He glanced at her, and then looked out the window.  
  
"Tired?" He questioned.  
  
"Um-hum." She answered, already half asleep. She didn't know why, but she trusted this young man, and felt safe with him; as if nothing could ever hurt her again.  
  
Soon, she was asleep, and Syaoran was free to look at his bride without feeling guilty. Well, almost.  
  
'How could they do this to her? And why me? They know that I am not good with women!' He thought, looking at his bride with uncertainty. Her hair was still hidden by the veil, and it looked quite uncomfortable to sleep with it on. Syaoran leaned over, and as gently as he could, removed the veil from her hair. Her hair was a rich auburn color, and looked as if it was quite long. (It was hard to tell, since it was pulled up into ringlets!) He stared at her for a moment, and then sighed.  
  
'Mother! What are you trying to accomplish by this?! It will only lead to both of us being miserable for…oh, I don't know…the rest of our lives?!!!' Syaoran thought bitterly. A small moan echoed through the carriage, and Syaoran turned to see Sakura shifting uncomfortably. He quickly got up, and sat down next to her, gently drawing her head down onto his shoulder; then he realized what he was doing.  
  
'What the heck am I thinking?! What if she were to wake up…oh, fizzle!' Syaoran thought, using his favorite non-swearword. But somehow, he couldn't seem to move away from Sakura. Her small hands were against his chest, and her lovely head was pillowed by his shoulder. Without realizing what he was doing, he gently slid his arms around her and closed his eyes.  
  
'Oh well. I might as well ignore it. It's not like it means anything!' He thought drowsily. Soon, he too was asleep.  
  
Little did he know how much his actions would have an affect on him…and her later in their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
D.L:  
  
Daphne: "Hey! As you can see, I am rushing to get as many chapters in my stories done as possible…so I will not have long to talk! I just want to thank you all for reviewing, and I want to beg you…please, please, PLEASE, review again!!!!! Thanks 


	3. Eriol meets his match!

Daphne: "Ugh! When is it going to stop raining?"  
  
Kero: "How should I know? Why don't you write up the next chapter to keep yourself busy?"  
  
Daphne: "No duh! Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! Well, I am going to make this short, because I want to get on with the story! So…bye!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Forced to Love  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
"Master, we are here."  
  
Syaoran opened his tired eyes and for a moment, he was confused about where he was. Then it hit him, and he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. Her auburn hair was still as perfect and un-touched as it had been when her had pulled the veil off, and her pale cheeks were slightly flushed from sleep. Her breathing was slow and regular, and a small, tranquil smile graced her rosy lips. For a moment, Syaoran simply stared at her, wondering how to get her inside without waking her. Finally, he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the large, towering castle. He carried her up several flights of stairs without meeting a single servant, and then he carried her into the chambers that he had ordered them to prepare for her.  
  
Inside her chambers, it was well kit with tall, white tapered candles, and the bed was all ready for her, with the silk covers pulled down and the pillows fluffed.  
  
"Just lay her in the bed. I will take care of the rest." Came a voice. Syaoran turned to see a white-haired, blue-eyed woman in her early sixties, smiling at him. It was his old nurse, Matilda, who had been with the family since Syaoran was born.  
  
"Thank you, Matty." Syaoran said affectionately, putting his wife on the bed and letting out a sigh. Matty patted his shoulder.  
  
"I know, Mister Shaoran." She whispered, gently hugging him around the waist. He looked at her and smiled. Mister Shoran was the name that she had called him all his life. It was a nickname that no one knew about, and no one else used but her. When he was a little boy, and had been through a long day of training, nothing could have pleased him more than to lay down on his bed and let her massage his tired muscles, while she sang songs and told him stories. That was one reason why he had asked her to come and be Sakura's nurse and hand-maiden. He knew that Matty would bring comfort to her.  
  
"Now, you go and get some sleep. You have had a long and tiring journey. Oh, and Syaoran…" He turned when she said his full name. "…I know that you are going to push her away, like every other thing you own, but do try to do it gently. She is too delicate to be pushed around so much. I cannot see why your mother did this…" Syaoran smiled and exited the room, as Matty continued to rave about how selfish and uncaring his mother was. Personally, he couldn't blame her. After twenty years of living with Li Yelan, who wouldn't say those things about her?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Poor, dear thing." Matilda whispered, as she gazed at the beautiful girl lying on the bed. Matilda, being the mother figure that she was, had immediately felt pity for the little princess as soon as Syaoran had brought her into the room. Matty knew that Syaoran would most likely treat this little treasure, the same way he had all the others. With negligence and coldness. That was the one thing that Matty had never learned to love about Syaoran. His carelessness for the people who should be near and dear to his heart.  
  
"Drat those elders!" They were the ones who caused Syaoran to be like this! Their number one rule, 'Before all else, show no emotion, have no emotion.' And this was the one rule of the elders, that Syaoran did not have any trouble following as a child, or as an adult. Why this was, Matty would never know, because Syaoran seemed to have no qualms about breaking any other the other rules that the elders and his mother set!  
  
"Although…" Matty mussed, as she pulled off the tiny slippers of the girl, and then pulled off the beautiful wedding dress. This girl, Sakura, might just be Syaoran's undoing! Perhaps she could knock some sense into the boy!  
  
With this new thought, Matty finished dressing Sakura in a warm silk nightgown, and quickly moved to her hair, pulling out the carefully placed pins and watching as the sweet, glossy curls cascaded down onto pale shoulders. Through all this, the girl remained asleep.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"Dear little princess, please don't judge Syaoran on his outer appearance! He needs someone…you! He needs you to break through and show him just what it means to love! I know you can do it, little one! I know you can, you just need time." Matty whispered, gently pulling the covers up and over the sleeping girl. Sakura gave a soft sigh, and then turned over, snuggling closer underneath her covers. Matty smiled wistfully and tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of Sakura's face.  
  
"You can do it!" Matty repeated, going over to each of the candles and putting it out. Now, only moonlight lit the room. Matty quickly went over and shut the curtains, causing the room the go pitch black. Then she quietly went over to the door and walked out of the room, glancing back only once at the small figure in the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meiling, Tomoyo, and Touya all sat in the library of king Fujitaka's castle and moped.  
  
"I miss her already! Who am I going to use as the model of all the dresses I make?" Tomoyo whined, cupping her head in her hands. Meiling patted her on the back.  
  
"We all miss her. I still don't see how father could do this!" She muttered to no one on particular. Touya frowned.  
  
"Neither do I! Sakura was perfectly happy here. Why did her have to marry her off? It is not like she did anything wrong to deserve it." He mumbled, causing both Meiling and Tomoyo to nod.  
  
"And Syaoran was the worst person to marry her to, because he could care less about women." Meiling sighed. At this, Tomoyo started and her temper flared.  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me that before?" She shrieked, causing Touya and Meiling to wince. Then there came a chuckle from the doorway.  
  
"They probably didn't tell you, just for that reason!" A dark figure said. Meiling sighed and turned around.  
  
"Quit trying to frighten us, Eriol! I know your voice." She said sternly. Her eyes, however, were laughing as a tall, blue/black haired young man entered the light. Touya smiled ruefully at him, and Tomoyo simply huffed and turned around.  
  
"Well, I know Meiling and Touya, but I do not believe that I know this charming young woman." Eriol said, bowing to Tomoyo, who glared at him.  
  
"Flattery won't work on me, mister…whoever you are." She snapped. Touya grinned.  
  
"Hey, that was a nice save!" He teased, causing Tomoyo's glare to turn on him. Meiling giggled.  
  
"Eriol, this is Princess Tomoyo. Tomoyo, this is Prince Eriol. You know, the one I have been telling you so much about?"  
  
Tomoyo flashed Eriol a searching look, and then she glared again.  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure." She said icily. Eriol simply grinned at her and kissed her hand.  
  
"Likewise!" He flirted. Tomoyo haughtily pulled her hand away, but if you looked at her cheeks closely, you would have seen a tinge of red. Meiling certainly did!  
  
"Tomoyo, perhaps we should leave you two alone so you could become better aquatinted?" She suggested, eyeing her friend slyly. Tomoyo glared at her.  
  
"Thanks, but no. I have no interest in becoming another head Prince Eriol's 'Wall of Bimbos.'" She snapped, gliding out of the room. Touya stood up and pumped his arm in a victory motion.  
  
"Tomoyo: one, Eriol: nothing! Prince Eriol, how do you feel about the woman who just rejected you?" Touya asked, holding an invisible microphone underneath Eriol's chin. Eriol glared at him and stomped out of the room silently, secretly offended by Tomoyo's indifference to him. Never before had a girl ever rejected him! Never!  
  
"Well, she won't get away with this! No one ignores Hiiragizawa Eriol! No one!" He vowed, stalking to the room he was staying in until he left the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Meanwhile…*  
  
"How dare he! That…that…imbecile that they have the stupidity enough to call a prince! What a moron!" Tomoyo hissed, as she paced her room. Never, in her whole life, had Tomoyo met someone who so infuriated her. Even Syaoran was acceptable, when compared with *Prince* Eriol. She didn't know why the man infuriated her so much, it was just something about him…perhaps it was his over-inflated ego, or maybe it was his over-inflated head! Whatever the reason, Tomoyo decided that she would have NOTHING to do with that…Hiiragizawa male.  
  
"The jerk!" She muttered, walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out a nightdress. She slipped it on, and then turned towards her full length mirror to observe herself. The nightdress was a pale lavender color, and actually looked more like a flimsy, everyday dress. It had a slim waist, and the long skirt swished about her feet. The sleeves of the nightdress ended at her elbows, and the neck of the dress was relatively high. Tomoyo smiled at her reflection, and then added a sheer, see-through over-gown to the picture.  
  
The over-gown was white, and had long, puffy sleeves that reached her wrists and it buttoned at the neck and chest area. Then the gown was allowed to flow out below there, giving it a sort of cape-look. Tomoyo spun around again, and then skipped out to her balcony in higher spirits.  
  
"Hello moon!" She called, looking up at the full moon. The night was clear and cold, but not too cold. Tomoyo threw out her arms and spun around, still keeping her eyes trained on the moon. It had always been like a friend to her, when she was small and lonely. Whenever Sakura could not be there, Tomoyo would always turn to the moon at night, when she was lonely. She told it many of her secrets, such as how sad she had been when her father had died, and about her past crush on Sakura that had, by now, just smoldered back into friendship. It was something she could trust; something constant that would always be there, even when no one else was.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened today. I met the most infuriating man. His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, and I absolutely hate him! I can't believe that anyone considers him a prince! What a moron! And her even had the nerve to call me 'charming', when he didn't even know me! I don't know what it is about him, but something…something just…" Tomoyo snorted in anger, and then turned her eyes back to the moon.  
  
"I wonder if you dislike him as much as me. Maybe you don't shine as brightly for him, or maybe he can't even see you. I wouldn't be surprised! His mind seems to linger on one thing, and one thing only, and that is flirting with unsuspecting women's hearts. But I am onto him, and he will not be hanging *my* head on his trophy wall! No how, no way!" Tomoyo grinned up at the moon and then sighed.  
  
"I suppose I had better go to sleep. I can't have myself waking up late tomorrow! I want to write a letter to Sakura as soon as the sun rises! I shall see you tomorrow night, moon!" With these parting words, Tomoyo calmly walked back inside, never knowing that she had been watched.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Moon!"  
  
Eriol looked up from his book as those words rang out into the night. He had been sitting comfortably in a chair on his balcony, when that voice had interrupted him. He looked around for it's owner, and his eyes fell on…an angel! Eriol sat up, and his book fell to the ground, forgotten.  
  
Right there, across the courtyard, stood the most gorgeous, raven-haired, amethyst-eyed girl that he had ever seen…wait! He had seen her before! That lovely being across the way there, was the one and only, Daidouji Tomoyo! She was quietly talking to herself…or the moon, he supposed. She was dressed in a see-through over-gown, and a light purple night dress, that happened to reveal her perfect figure…  
  
'Ugh! Hiiragizawa, get your mind out of the gutter! She rejected you, remember?'  
  
She was just playing hard to get! They all seem to enjoy playing that game…  
  
'Are you nuts? I highly doubt that Daidouji-san is one to play any games at all.'  
  
Well, you never know! Go for it! She will never know what hit her! And besides, you are *not* going to allow a mere *woman* to win at the game of love, now are you?  
  
'Game of Love?'  
  
Duh! You flirt, you take their hearts, then you let them go for the next good looking thing that walks by. That is the 'game', and *you* are not going to let a woman defeat you at it.  
  
'Me? Let a woman win? You must be crazy!'  
  
That's the spirit! Now, it is about time that we take Daidouji-san's heart, and give it a good breaking, don't you think?  
  
'Let's do this!'  
  
Eriol watched as Princess Daidouji Tomoyo calmly walked back into her chambers, unaware of the fact that she was about to be brought down a few notches. Eriol's eyes darkened a little, with thoughts of how he was going to bring the princess to her knees.  
  
"Watch out, Daidouji-san, because your years of living high and dry are about to be crushed, as well as your heart!" Eriol smirked, picked up his book, and went back inside his room to write a letter to his best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You had better like sleeping on the couch!"  
  
Touya sighed and looked up at his irate wife.  
  
"Now what?" He asked, patiently shutting the book her had been reading. Meiling glared at him.  
  
"I just heard Tomoyo raving about how horrid Eriol was! She absolutely hates him, and it is your fault!" Meiling snapped, folding her arms and plopping down on the bed, a frown creasing her pretty face. Touya frowned in confusion.  
  
"And that is my fault…how?" He asked, eyeing his wife. She shot him a glare.  
  
"You should have stopped Eriol before he offended her. I mean, it could have been avoided, but no! You had to egg them on instead!" Meiling huffed, causing Touya to roll his eyes.  
  
"Meiling, that is no more my fault than a person falling into water." He sighed. Meiling glared at him, but her lips wavered.  
  
"Um, Touya, just a reminder. When people we know, fall into water, it usually *is* your fault!" She pointed out, causing him to blush a bit.  
  
"Fine! But this was not my fault! I could do nothing to stop it, and frankly, I admire Tomoyo's firmness of mind. She is the first person that I have ever heard of that has been able to elude Eriol's charms. Even you can't, and that is saying something! I am lucky that I met you before he could sweep you off your feet!" Touya teased, elbowing her and causing her to blush.  
  
"Oh, Touya! I could have avoided him…but you were another story." She murmured, kissing his neck. He shuddered and made to slip his arm around her waist, but she pushed him away.  
  
"You are still sleeping on the couch!" She muttered, getting off the bed and walking over to the vanity. She sat down on the pouf and un-did her pig- tails. Touya sighed, stood up, and picked up the silver-backed brush. Meiling frowned and put a hand on her hip, gazing at him in the mirror.  
  
"My brush, if you please." She said frostily. He smiled and shook his head. Instead, he reached out and began to brush her long, luxurious locks of hair. She sighed, and allowed him to finish, but when he put the brush down, she quickly got up and walked over to the wardrobe to get her nightdress. Touya frowned, and then darted in front of her.  
  
"What have I done now?" He whined, making puppy-dog eyes at her. She smiled slyly.  
  
"You threatened my cousin earlier today, if you haven't forgotten, and I have not forgiven you for that yet." She snapped, toying with a strand of her silky hair, and then continuing on her journey to the wardrobe. Touya growled, and before she could take another step, he grasped her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, a bit hard.  
  
"I love my sister, what can I say?" He murmured into her ear, making sure not to make contact. Meiling's eyes widened, and then shut. Her body leaned into him, and he laughed in triumph.  
  
"A bit eager, aren't we?" He chuckled, leaning forward again and pressing her closer to the wall.  
  
"Don't worry love. Tonight, it will be *you* begging *me*, and not the other way around!" He whispered. She shuddered and leaned nearer, as his lips brushed hers, and then kissed their way down her neck. Meiling moaned, causing Touya to grin.  
  
"I am so lucky that Sakura and her husband hate each other. If they didn't, I would have a lot more to worry about than just his kissing her!" Touya chuckled, causing Meiling to move closer to him.  
  
"Don't worry. Syaoran is *not* that type of person." Meiling whispered. Touya grinned and quickly moved away, putting out all the candles that lit the room. Meiling, who had whimpered at his leaving, gave a squeal as his arms picked her up in the dark and carried her to the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Daphne: "All right, I am going to stop here, because I want to keep this in the PG-13 level, and not over! (Although, I may have gone a little bit over anyway, I don't know! Please tell me what *you* think!) Hey, did you like the little bit of T+E love/hate I put in? Well, there is going to be a *LOT* more, trust me! Plus, I may add a little bit of S+S, but I am not sure. They are not supposed to like each other yet. Syaoran only held Sakura, because he pitied her. He does *not* love her…yet! In fact, he does not even like her much, considering all the pranks she had pulled on the male race!  
  
But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! I really need to know if you like it or not, and if you think that the Meiling+Touya parts are too dirty! I really want to know! (By the way, there may even be some Tomoyo+Eriol, and Sakura+Syaoran parts like the M+T ones, so beware. Tell me if you think I should leave them out, or if I should raise the rating to R!) 


	4. A letter leads to a trip!

Daphne: "Hi! I just want to let my readers know that I am *very* thankful for all the reviews I have received for this story. I was thinking about taking it off the site, because I was getting a little bit of writers block, but thanks to all the reviews, I have changed my mind, and it is here to stay! I will try to get the next chapter up soon, and I hope that you will bare with me and review! I also want to let you know that Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. *Duh!* Anyway…on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Forced to Love  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emerald eyes opened to a room of dim shadows and strange shapes. A delicate white hand fluttered to a pink cheek and brushed away a long strand of auburn hair that had fallen across it. Confusion filled the green eyes for a moment, and then it cleared, laving a faint trace of sadness in its place. There was a rustling sound as long legs curled up against a cold body, and covers were moved closer to the shaking chin.  
  
Princess Kinomoto Sak…no…Princess *Li* Sakura, looked around her new bedroom with a mixture of sorrow and confusion. When had they reached the castle, and why hadn't she been awoken?  
  
"Last night, and because you needed your sleep." Came a soft voice. Sakura gave a squeal and turned to see a bleary-eyed Kero hovering just behind her.  
  
"How did you know…"  
  
"Because your aura was practically spitting out those questions. You have to be a lot more vigilant when it comes to hiding your aura. That Chinese gaki of yours has already figured out that you have strong magic." Kero informed her, causing her to moan and fall back against her pillows.  
  
"A woman named Matilda is to be your nurse and lady-in-waiting. She was the one who dressed you last night. The whole time, she was raving about how horrible Li Yelan is, and how you need to give the prince a chance. *Snort* Yah right! You be careful, Sakura! I don't want him breaking your heart!" Kero said threateningly, causing Sakura to laugh.  
  
"There is no danger in that, Kero. I have no intention of falling in love with the prince. Becoming friends, yes, because I want to be nice…but not love!" Sakura whispered, slipping on a dressing-gown that was carefully placed on a chair near her bed and then walking over to one pair of curtains and throwing them open, to reveal a set of french-doors. She pushed these open, and then gasped.  
  
"Oh, Kero! Come and look at this!" She breathed, stepping out on what was obviously a balcony. Kero followed her outside, and he caught his breath. They were looking straight at large, beautiful gardens, filled with flowers and trees of every type and breed. Beyond that could be seen a wide expanse of dense forest, most likely filled with strange and wonderful creatures that Sakura had yet to befriend. The sun was shining brightly, and somewhere in the distance, a bird was singing a beautiful song.  
  
"Oh, even if it is unbearable here, I will at least have this to look forward too!" Sakura sang, twirling around with her arms spread out wide.  
  
"You know, the prince said that very same thing this morning." Chuckled a voice. Sakura turned around in fear, to face a woman in her early sixties. She had white hair and blue eyes that twinkled at the frightened princess.  
  
"Don't worry, child. I will not harm you. I am sure that your…friend has told you a little about me." The woman laughed, looking pointedly at Kero. Sakura frowned and looked at her guardian in confusion.  
  
"Sakura, this is Matilda, your nurse." Kero introduced. Matilda grinned and then turned to Sakura.  
  
"Your husband warned me that you were of magical background, so I was prepared for the worst. I did not, however, expect you to be the famous Cards Mistress that I have heard so much about. It is quite an honor to finally meet you…awake!" The woman laughed again, causing Sakura to smile ruefully.  
  
"I am sorry! I am Sakura, and this is the Guardian Beast of the Seal, Cerberus, affectionately known as 'Kero'." Sakura said, curtsying. Matilda simply laughed and hugged the girl.  
  
"No need for formalities. I am Matilda, known to you as 'Matty'." Matty said, pulling the girl back into the room.  
  
"Now…what would you like to do today? Your husband is off doing his training, and most likely will not be home for some time, so I will show you around the castle, and introduce you to the other workers here." Matty said, going over to the wardrobe and pulling out a simple pink dress. She handed it to Sakura, and then after giving the girl directions to the dinning hall, she left. Sakura quickly slipped into her dress, and hurried down to the dinning hall for breakfast. When she was through, Matty offered to give her a tour of the castle. Sakura, eager to do something, agreed.  
  
Matty showed her around the kitchens, and she met the cook, who they affectionately called, Cookie. (Kero, who was in Sakura's pocket, started to laugh when her heard this name, and Sakura had to stifle his noise with her hand.) Then Matty showed her the libraries, and the attic, which Sakura dubbed, "Spooky". Then she was shown the ballroom, which ended up one of Sakura's personal favorite rooms, because of all the musical instruments in the room, and because of its general peaceful aura. From there, Matty showed her the majority of the gardens, which Sakura vowed to explore latter that week. While she was getting her tour, Sakura was also gaining valuable information about the family that she had just married into. She found out that Siefa was the sister that she would be safest with, if they were to visit, because she refused to glomp her suitors and friends, as her sisters did. She also found out that Li Yelan really was quite nice, but you didn't want to get on her bad side.  
  
"Now…I think that that is enough for today. It is time for supper." Matty said, leading Sakura back to her rooms. Once there, Matty helped Sakura to change into a nicer dress, and then did her hair up in little ringlets at the top of her head. After they were finished with that, and had said good bye to Kero, they made their way down to the dinning hall.  
  
As soon as they entered, Sakura spotted Prince Syaoran sitting at one end of a long table. He had a stony look on his face, and when she tried to smile at him, he simply looked away and refused to meet her gaze. Hurt, Sakura settled in her seat, which was much further down the table and then watched as several servants came in and sat down as well. Matty took her place beside Sakura, and they waited until the Prince had taken a bite of his food, before they began to eat.  
  
"Matty, why do the…others sit here?" Sakura asked, not wanting to call them servants. Matty smiled slightly.  
  
"In Prince Syaoran's country, it is polite to have your servants eat with you. It is to prove that although we work for them, we are no less than they are." Matty explained. Sakura's mouth opened into an awed O, as she nodded.  
  
"Brilliant! I like the way they do things!" She giggled, and Matty grinned. After supper, the Prince left the room, giving Sakura no chance to speak with him  
  
'Perhaps it is better this way.' She thought, as Matty helped her to get ready for bed. When she was through, Sakura was dressed in a lovely pink night-dress that reached to the floor. It had a row of ruffles at the end of the skirt, and at the end of the sleeves, which ended at her elbows. The neck of the night-dress was rounded and trimmed with a velvety-pink ribbon. Just for the fun of it, Matty used curl-papers and put them in Sakura's hair, to make her hair even more curly in the morning. Sakura had laughed at this, but Matty had insisted (with a pout) that Sakura would look absolutely "Kawaii". (a/n: OH no! She is going Tomoyo on us!)  
  
Finally, Matty left the room and Sakura sank down into her bed with a sigh.  
  
"What's the matter, Sakura?" Kero asked, waking up from his comfortable sleep.  
  
"Nothing really…it's just…I am lonely. I have you, and Matty, but somehow…" Sakura trailed off, as images of Meiling, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko floated through her mind. Misery rose in Sakura's throat, and she worked to keep from crying.  
  
"Never mind, Kero. I am just tired." She whispered to the little being, who was already fast asleep again. More tears welled up in Sakura's eyes, and this time, she didn't try to stop them. With a quiet wail, she buried her head in her pillow and sobbed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Several months later, in the Kinomoto kingdom*  
  
Dear Mister Eriol,  
  
How are you fairing in the Kinomoto kingdom? I hope you are well, because my Mister Shaoran certainly isn't. He has shut his poor little wife out of everything, and to tell the truth, neither she nor I ever sees him much. He is usually out training, or taking walks in the forest, or some other thing, and he never has time to visit me any more. I must admit that I am quickly tiring of his ignorance towards her. Eriol, the silly boy is pushing her away, and no matter what she does, he never seems to get better. It is as if he hates her, which I cannot possibly see how he could…but still…  
  
The poor girl is becoming paler every day, and I worry about her. She is sad and she misses her friends horribly. I even caught her crying one night, long after she was supposed to be asleep. She had stopped communicating with her friends, but if you know Princess Daidouji Tomoyo, you probably have been informed of this already. Eriol, I need your help. I have tried simply everything, and nothing I do seems to work. Please help! Talk some sense into Syaoran, or something…anything!  
  
Anyway, I do hope that you are getting along with Prince Touya. I know he seems mean, but Sakura insists that he is only over-protective of his family! I hope that you will write soon, or even visit! That would be a treat!  
  
Take care, and give my best regards to Meiling and Princess Tomoyo!  
  
Lovingly,  
  
Matilda Carrion  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol smiled as he gazed at his letter from the dear woman, but something was bothering him. Syaoran had seemed quite taken with his wife at the wedding, *anyone* could have seen that…so what had made him pull away? Eriol had been sure that Sakura would be Syaoran's undoing, but now this. With a frown, Eriol began to pace about his room, trying to think up a plan.  
  
After two hours, nothing had come to him, so he left his room and restlessly wandered around the castle. He wandered out into the courtyard and sat down on a bench, his mind so preoccupied with his letter, that he didn't notice someone coming down one of the garden paths.  
  
"Oh no! It's you." Eriol looked up, and for a moment, he didn't recognize the person, so full his mind was. But then…  
  
"Oh, hello Miss Tomoyo. I hope you are well." He said, looking back down without a second glance at her. Now, Tomoyo knew something was wrong. For the past two months, Eriol had done nothing but annoy her. Every spare moment, it seemed, he was always engaging her in conversation, or flirting with her, or any other ridiculous thing he chose to do. But this…this quiet, frowning, disturbed-looking young man was nothing like she was used to.  
  
"What is wrong?" She asked, for once letting her guard down and showing concern for him. She flinched, realizing that he could take advantage of this, but still, nothing! Tomoyo stared at the silent young man in shock, her amethyst eyes widening.  
  
"It's this. Read it, and tell me what you think." Eriol handed her the letter, and she quickly sat down next to him, to read it. Her long dark hair was flowing down her back, and a tendril of it slid down to cover her face. All-in-all, she looked like an angel. But Eriol noticed none of this. He was looking up at the cloudless sky, his mind working overtime to try to get an idea that would force Syaoran to admit his love for Sakura.  
  
"OH! How horrible! Poor Sakura! I must see her!" Tomoyo's voice broke though his thoughts. He glanced up at her, as she got up off the bench and which caused the letter to flutter to the ground. Her amethyst eyes were wider then ever, and she held a trembling fist to her mouth which was also shaking. Tears filled her lovely eyes as she began to pace.  
  
"How could he…she will be wanting me! So that is why she never writes anymore! It is too painful for her! Oh, poor, poor Sakura!" Tomoyo whimpered, completely forgetting that Eriol was there. Suddenly, he stood up, his face lit with a sly smile.  
  
"That is it! You are a genius, Tomoyo my dear! That is what we shall do!" Eriol crowed. Tomoyo looked at him in astonishment and then frowned.  
  
"What have I done?" She asked. He smirked at her and then kissed her hand.  
  
"That, my dear, *lovely* lady, you will have to find out later. Goodbye, my sweet darling! Until we meet again!" He quipped, back to his old self. Sparks flared from Tomoyo's eyes, and she turned with a huff.  
  
"Of all the impudent, stupid people in the world! And I actually felt sorry for you for a moment. I will never do *that* again!" She snapped, stalking back up to her room, leaving Eriol to smirk at her retreating back.  
  
"Rage all you want to *now*, my dear! Because soon, you will be at my feet, begging mercy! If my plan is set well, not only will Syaoran fall for Sakura, but you, delight of my life, will be putty in my hands, before I can say 'seduce'!" Eriol hissed with a grin, turning on his heal and walking back to his rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, it is all set. Tomoyo and I are leaving tomorrow, at the crack of dawn." Eriol announced, walking into the library, where Meiling, Touya, and Tomoyo were chatting. They all looked up at him in astonishment, or in Tomoyo's case, rage.  
  
"What are you saying, Hiiragizawa?" She snapped, standing up with her fists clenched at her sides. Meiling and Touya were now watching this encounter with suppressed mirth. Eriol merrily grinned at his prey, and then held up a letter.  
  
"We are taking a little trip to visit…Prince Li Syaoran and his lovely wife Princess Li Sakura!" Eriol crowed, watching as Tomoyo's face quickly went from angry, to shocked, to ecstatic.  
  
"Really? We are going to visit Sakura? How?!" She cried, moving closer to him. He smirked.  
  
"Not like I should tell you, but I wrote Syaoran and informed him that I was coming for a visit. For some reason, I was under the impression that you would like to visit Sakura, so I asked him if you could accompany me…and he gave the affirmative." Eriol said nonchalantly. Tomoyo, however, gave a squeal and then hugged him quickly.  
  
"Disregard that hug. It was just a thank you. And don't come under the impression that I will do that every time you do me a favor, because I won't!" With this, Tomoyo exited the room. Eriol simply smirked at her back.  
  
"You will never get her, you know. You may be able to bring every other girl to your feet, but Tomoyo is an exception. You will never break through her barriers." Meiling warned him. Eriol turned and grinned cheekily at her.  
  
"You underestimate me, my dear. This is all part of the 'Make-lovely-Tomoyo- grovel-at-your-feet' plan. Trust me. By the time we return, Tomoyo will be mine." Eriol stated assuredly, as he waltzed out of the room. Meiling turned to Touya, who was silently laughing.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny! Tomoyo is going to have her heart broken, and you are laughing! Prepare to sleep on the couch!" Meiling snapped, stalking out of the room and to her bed-chamber. Touya followed closely.  
  
"I was only laughing at the fact that, Eriol refuses to believe that Tomoyo is any different than the other women that he has played this game with. They have all fallen, but I seriously do not think that Tomoyo will. She is a strong girl, and she can take care of herself." Touya stated, as he shut the door behind them. Meiling turned at looked at him.  
  
"Do you really think that?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes getting their puppy-dog look. He grinned and slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
"I do. Tomoyo is like you. She won't take any bull from men like Eriol." Touya simpered, knowing this would please his wife. It did.  
  
"Oh, you are so sweet!" She murmured, as his lips closed over hers. He worked hard not to grin. He always found ways to escape sleeping on the couch. So far, he had never had to, and frankly, he didn't intend to ever sleep there, if he could help it!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Back at the Li castle*  
  
"Matty, I know you! What are you hiding?" Sakura asked at supper. This time, she was seated across from her husband, and much closer to him this time. Matty was sitting next to her, a faint sparkle in her old eyes.  
  
"Nothing, dearest. I was just thinking that a walk in the woods would be a nice pastime, tomorrow." Matty suggested. Sakura smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. Then, ever so slowly, she looked across the table at her husband, and was stunned to see his eyes trained on her, a mischievous glint in his eye. For a moment, their gazes locked, revealing a pain that was all too clear in both their eyes, and then it was over. Syaoran looked away and Sakura quickly looked down at the soup she was eating.  
  
Matty grinned, seeing the glance between them. It wasn't the first time that this had happened, but it was the first time that Syaoran had ever shown emotion, let alone gazed at his wife with such need. Matty smiled at this promising development and vowed to relay it to Eriol when he arrived the next day. In his last letter, he had informed Matty that he was bringing another guest, Princess Tomoyo, so Sakura would have someone her own age near. This delighted Matty, and she had immediately set about preparing the chambers next to Sakura's for their female guest. In the same way, she prepared Eriol's chambers next to Syaoran's, so the sly young wizard would have a chance to 'talk' with his cousin about Sakura.  
  
"May I please be excused?" Sakura asked softly, breaking into Matty's thoughts. She looked up in time to see Syaoran nod at his wife, and then make eye contact again. This time, though, there was something different. Awe filled his eyes as Sakura's lovely emerald ones met his. For a moment, all he could do was stare, but then he got a hold of himself and he shook himself mentally.  
  
"Of course." He muttered, getting up as well and leaving the room before her. Sakura watched as he left, a wistful look in her eyes.  
  
"Come darling. We have a big day tomorrow, and we want to be looking our best!" Matty said mysteriously, but Sakura didn't seem to notice. She mistily nodded her head and then allowed the nurse to lead her out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	5. Politeness to the end

Daphne: "Yay! I passed the one-hundred mark for reviews, before I even reached the fifth chapter! I am so happy!"  
  
Kero: "As a celebration…"  
  
Eli: "…All of us are doing the intro! Actually, the truth is…I am here on vacation, while my parents are on a cruise with Aunt Sakura and Uncle Syaoran. They *stupidly* left us here alone with only Kero to watch us!"  
  
Daphne: I look at him coyly "Was it stupid?"  
  
Eli: smirks and slips his arm around my waist "Oh yah, it was stupid."  
  
Kero: glares at Eli "Let go of her, gaki! Or I'll…" Eli grabs him out of the air and shoves him into a drawer  
  
Eli: "Ah, peace and quiet!"  
  
Daphne: I grin widely "I'll call out for pizza, you call all our friends. Party in two hours!" Turns back to computer "Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter! I want to thank a special someone who has helped me with many of the ideas for this story…"  
  
Eli: bows "No need to thank me!"  
  
Daphne: *Throbbing vein* as I hit him over the head with a mallet "Not you, dip brain! The person I meant is another author who writes for FF.net, not you!"  
  
Eli: Stands up, a bit wobbly "OH, you meant *YOKA*! Never mind then!"  
  
Daphne: I turn and smile sweetly "Yes, my good E-mail pal, Yoka, who writes the story, "After: A Twist of Fate"! (Which is really good, I would like to add!) She has been so supportive of me throughout the writing of this story, and she has even given me ideas that I am sure will help the story move along better. Thank you so much, Yoka! I couldn't have done it without you!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Forced to Love  
  
by: Daphne Li (and sometimes Kero and Eli!)  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Tomoyo got up early, and finished packing her things. Her heart was singing with happiness.  
  
'I'm going to see Sakura! Oh, I just can't wait to see Sakura! I'm going…' She kept repeating in her thoughts. When she was finished, she walked out onto her balcony and looked out at the star-filled sky. The moon had already set, and the sun would be rising soon. With a sigh, Tomoyo went back inside, and prepared to leave.  
  
Within an hour, the carriage was packed and the two young people were ready to go.  
  
"Goodbye, Tomoyo! Remember to write!" Meiling cried, as the carriage pulled away into the early morning light.  
  
"Don't let the kaijuu frighten you!" Touya added, earning himself a slap up- side the head, from Meiling. Tomoyo grinned as she and Eriol waved one last time.  
  
As the castle faded from view, Tomoyo gave a sigh and turned back around, looking out at the sky ignoring the person beside her; Bad idea. Before she could react, she felt an arm slip around her waist.  
  
"Good morning, my sweet lady." Eriol murmured in her ear. Annoyance rose in her chest and she was about to move away, but then she remembered the conversation that she had had with Meiling the night before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't understand it! Usually you are so sweet and kind, but when it comes to Eriol…I have never seen you like that." Meiling commented, worry lacing her words. Tomoyo frowned slightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, knowing exactly what Meiling meant.  
  
"I mean, why do you hate him so much! You just allow yourself to blow up at him, instead of keeping it in like you usually do. In fact, I never knew that you could be mean until Eriol started showing attention towards you. Now, I see open hostility whenever you talk with him! What has he ever done to you?" Meiling asked.  
  
Tomoyo now felt guilt rush though her veins. What *had* he done to make her become so annoyed at him? Nothing really. Then again, she had never really appreciated men who flirted, but she had never actually blown up at them as she had Eriol. Perhaps it had just been the aftershock of having her best friend leave her, and having no one to really talk out her frustrations with. Yes! That was it! That was why she had taken all her anger out on him. What on earth had come over her?  
  
"You are right, Meiling. I have no right to hate him. What has he ever done to me? From now on, I will be polite, no matter what. Politeness to the end!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Good morning." She returned simply, looking back at the sky, and ignoring the sensation that his arm around her waist was causing to run up her spine. A slight smirk appeared on Eriol's face. So…his quarry was already starting to kneel, eh?  
  
"What, no angry retort, my *hime*?" He asked, eyeing her slyly, trying to get a rise out of her. Indeed, anger once again entered her chest, but her brain was now refusing to allow any angry words to exit her mouth.  
  
"You have good reason to wonder, Hiiragizawa-kun. And now, I must apologize. I am sorry for releasing all my frustrations on you. It was Sakura's leaving, you see. I used to vent all my frustrations when I talked with her, and now that she is gone, I have no one to vent them on. I am sorry I bothered you so." Tomoyo ducked her head, ashamed, as he looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"It is quite all right, my lovely. I have not taken it personally, as you can see." He recovered. However, his words did have a little lie in them. He *had* taken it personally, that is why he was doing this! And he knew the truth. She was just being civil to him, because that was her nature. She had been born and bred a princess, and now, she was determined to act like one. And he was determined to break her of it.  
  
"Thank god." She murmured, turning back to the window, and just barely keeping herself from rolling her eyes at his insolence. Politeness to the end!  
  
"You know, Daidouji-san I have met you, but I have never really gotten the chance to *know* you. Tell me about yourself." Eriol said conversationally. This made Tomoyo turn away from the window and look thoughtful.  
  
"Well, my father died before I was born, so my mother raised me. Ever since I was two, Sakura has been my very best friend in the entire world. Well, besides the Moon…"  
  
"The moon?" Eriol asked, quirking an eyebrow and trying to keep from smiling. The beautiful girl beside him simply nodded.  
  
"Yes. It is my most trusted advisor. Anyway, I like to draw and do anything involving art. Oh, and I love to sing and play the harp." She finished. "Now, *you* tell me about yourself." She instructed. Both of them seemed to have forgotten that Eriol's arm was still around her waist.  
  
"Let me see. I am the reincarnate of Clow Reed, and Sakura's half-father. I have two guardians, Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun, whom I have wisely left at home…"  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo asked, interested in spite of herself. He grinned, a real sincere grin.  
  
"If you want to know the truth, Spinnel is just fine on trips, but Ruby, or Nakuru as we call her, tends to get a bit hyper. The last time we visited the Li's, she stuffed sugar down Spinnel's throat, and half the Li castle was almost distroyed. You see, Spinnel has a strange reaction to sugar, and whenever he eats it, which is not uncommon, something always ends up being destroyed or burnt. In this case, it was the house itself." He chuckled. Tomoyo giggled, vowing to learn more about these humorous guardians.  
  
"Anyway, I like to read, swim, and I enjoy taking long walks alone, usually at night." He finished. Tomoyo's lips curved up into a genuine smile.  
  
"I like to take walks as well." She commented. Gazing out the window, and only then did she realize (with a blush) that his arm was still about her, and she hadn't felt an annoyed twinge like she usually did. Still, it could be because he was keeping her occupied, so she discretely slipped out of his grasp and stuck her head out the window, in a very un-ladylike way.  
  
Eriol smirked, seeing her blush, and knew that he had gotten to her; but for a moment, that had been the farthest thing from his mind. Instead, during their conversation, he had found himself enjoying the feel of her slim waist within his arm. The realization has sent shock-waves of pleasure rushing through his body. But as soon as she had pulled away, it had all disappeared and his mind had returned to its normal route of thinking.  
  
'Watch yourself, mister! You almost allowed her to win this part of the game! You let her get to you! That is a no-no!' His conscious shouted at him. He smirked, and enjoyed the sight of her hanging out the window, trying to glance the palace first.  
  
"Oh look! There it is!" She cried, after a moment. Eriol joined her at the window and then spotted the large palace jutting into the sky. Next to him, he could feel Tomoyo tense with excitement.  
  
"Calm down! You will see her soon." He quieted her, pulling her away from the window and forcing her to sit down. She did so reluctantly.  
  
"What if she is not happy to see me?" Tomoyo worried, still gazing out the window, and wringing her hands. Eriol suddenly felt a strong urge to comfort her. Ignoring his conscious, which was against it, he gently clasped her small hands in his own and forced her to meet his eyes.  
  
"She will be. She has been pining for you, because that baka husband of hers will pay her no attention. The poor thing *needs* you." He soothed, making her calm a bit.  
  
"But she also needs her husband. There has to be some way to get them to realize…"  
  
"Trust me, I'm working on it. Sakura will be in his arms before you know it." Eriol stated. Tomoyo nodded, and then smiled a bit ruefully.  
  
"Why don't I doubt you?" She asked sarcastically. His smirk returned and his hands tightened around hers.  
  
"Do you have any reason to, lovely?" He flirted, causing the familiar anger and some other strange sensation, to surge up into her chest. Before she could say anything more, the carriage stopped and a footman opened the door.  
  
"We're here!" Tomoyo cried eagerly, earning herself a knowing smile from the footman. Tomoyo rudely pulled her hands from Eriol's grasp and quickly got out of the carriage with some help from the footman.  
  
"Thank you!" She said, smiling warmly at him, and then turning away to see an older woman waiting for them on the front steps of the palace. Tomoyo walked over to the woman, completely ignoring Eriol's offered arm. After his last comment, she had reason to slight him, and he knew it. He silently followed her, vowing to get the best of her next time. As they stopped in front of the woman, she sent them a warm smile, and then hugged Eriol.  
  
"Welcome, Mister Eriol. And you must be the Princess Tomoyo I have heard so much about! Eriol writes about you in many of his letters." The woman commented. Tomoyo's cheeks reddened, and for some unknown reason, Eriol's did as well.  
  
"Really, Matilda! I write about all my…acquaintances in my letters. Tomoyo, I would like to introduce you to Sakura's nurse, Matilda, fondly known as Matty, to her friends." As he said this, Tomoyo curtsied and then smiled at Matty took her hand.  
  
"I hope I would be considered a friend." Tomoyo said, causing the older woman to smile.  
  
"Of course you may! But only if I can call you Tomoyo. Such a beautiful name, and it fits its owner very well." Matty complimented, causing Tomoyo to blush again and nod. Then Matty smiled at them.  
  
"Mister Shaoran has gone to retrieve his wife. They will be here soon." Matty said, leading them into the front hall. There, she struck up a conversation about things at Eriol's home, namely Spinnel and Nakuru. Tomoyo found herself laughing at quite a few of the two guardian's antics, and Eriol found himself staring at the lovely girl across from him, a little more than he should have…  
  
Suddenly, Matty silenced and nodded towards a far door that was opening. Tomoyo turned and watched, breathlessly, as her very dearest friend came into view, on the arm of her husband. Sakura looked rather confused, but Syaoran, surprisingly, looked quite pleased with himself. Syaoran stopped and then said something to Sakura, which made her turn around, slowly.  
  
For a moment, shock filled Sakura's face, and then overwhelming joy took its place.  
  
"Tomoyo!" She shrieked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A ray of early morning sunlight drifted into the dark room and fell across Sakura's face. She opened her eyes, blinked, and then blinked again. Something was not quite right…  
  
"Kero?!" Sakura called, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. The small Guardian Beast flew up to her.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" He asked. She frowned at him thoughtfully. Kero's eyes were bright with suppressed excitement, and his cheeks were slightly flushed, as though he had just flew quite a ways. Again, Sakura got the feeling of…wrong-ness. They were keeping something from her, that she did not doubt. All this week, Matilda, Kero, several of the other servants, and even Syaoran himself had been acting quite…strange. It was almost as if they didn't want her to find something out…  
  
"I was just wondering if you sensed that strange aura. It's blue…" Sakura began, but Kero cut her off.  
  
"No. I haven't sensed anything. Why?" He asked, looking genuinely worried. Either that, or he was a really good actor.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose that I have been so bored lately, I am just imagining things to keep myself busy. I am sorry for worrying you." She said softly, getting out of bed and going over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a light-green dress that complimented her eyes, and slipped it on. It was full-skirted, with sleeves that went to the elbow, and then ended with a round of lace that reached to the middle of her lower arm. The neckline was squared, and had delicate ribbons that tied on the corners of the neckline. She quickly slipped on a pair of light-green slippers with creamy- white ribbons that tied around her ankles, and then she padded down to the kitchens, where she was to meet Matty. They had agreed on meeting here, eating a small breakfast, and then going out into the forest for the day. As she rushed past the open windows in the halls, she noticed that it was a clear, sunny day, perfect for a walk in the forest.  
  
"Good morning Cookie!" Sakura chirped, as she skipped past the cook, who smiled at her affectionately, but with a secretive glint in his eyes (a/n: Yes, 'Cookie' is a man!). Sakura trotted around another corner, and then rammed right into something soft!  
  
"Oh! I am sorry!" She exclaimed, looking up and meeting a pair of intense amber eyes.  
  
"Oh…I didn't mean to…I mean that I…was…" Sakura trailed off in obvious confusion. Syaoran *never* came into the kitchens, if he could help it…so why was he here now?  
  
"Quite all right." He said casually, drawing her arm within his own and leading her from the room, silently. Now Sakura was thoroughly confused.  
  
"If you please…I was meeting Matty there, so we could go on a walk in the woods…" Sakura tied to explain, as he pulled her along. He gave a slight shake of his head.  
  
"You are not going to the woods." He stated, pulling her down a corridor that she had never been in before. Now Sakura was becoming a bit scared.  
  
"I…I'm not?" She whimpered, not able to control her voice. For a moment, Syaoran stopped and looked into her eyes. She met his, and she saw one emotion in them; eagerness. Then he broke the contact and continued walking.  
  
"No. We have something else planned." He said, leading her into a large room…the front hall.  
  
"Oh, what?" She asked, as they stopped and Syaoran's eyes found what they were searching for.  
  
"Surprise." Was all he answered. She looked at him in confusion, and then followed his gaze. For a moment, she froze, shock filling her whole body, and then an overwhelming joy.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura shrieked, rushing into her friend's arms and hugging her tightly. Tomoyo laughed joyously, and returned the hug with earnest.  
  
"Oh, Sakura! I have missed you so much!" The raven-haired girl stated, pulling away and holding her friend by the elbows, to get a better look at her. Sakura had grown a bit paler, and perhaps even a bit slimmer, but it was still the same old Sakura, with her sparkling green eyes and long, lovely auburn hair. Sakura eyed Tomoyo as well and then smiled.  
  
"How long are you to stay?" She asked, her eyes pleading a bit. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"As long as you want me to! Now, you must show me your rooms and then tell me everything that had happened since you last wrote!" She instructed, causing Sakura to laugh. All this time, Eriol and Syaoran had stayed silent behind them, watching the two happy girls in contentment.  
  
Eriol couldn't help but notice just how Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she talked with Sakura, or how she brushed a strand of stray hair out of her face, every once and again. As Syaoran watched his wife greet her friend, he couldn't help but feel pleased at what he had done. It was then that he realized something. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't push her away forever. Slowly but surely, she was breaking through the shell that he had built around himself.  
  
'NO! You can't do this! You have no emotions! You are a rock.' One part of him screamed.  
  
*No you aren't! You are a human with emotions, just like everyone else! You have even showed them to her before! There is no denying it now. You care for her.* The other part insisted.  
  
'I do not! I will not! Ever! Impossible and out of the question!'  
  
*That's what you think.*  
  
Syaoran snapped out of it as Eriol elbowed him. He frowned at his friend and turned away, but Eriol simply smirked. He had used just a touch of magic to enter Syaoran's thoughts, and he now knew just how big the battle inside his cousin really was. Syaoran was falling in love with Sakura, but he wouldn't admit it to himself, because of the way he had been raised. No emotion, ever. Well, Eriol was determined to knock that out of him as quickly as possible. Eriol looked over at the girls, who were now planning on going up and seeing Tomoyo's rooms.  
  
"You put her in the rooms next to mine? Oh, Matty, you are a dear!" Sakura cried, hugging her nurse and then grabbing Tomoyo's hand. The two girls raced out of the room with Matty on their heals…but it was not long before Sakura returned alone. She shyly walked up to Syaoran.  
  
"I…I never got a chance to thank you for allowing Tomoyo to visit me. You have no idea what it means to me." Sakura whispered, and then she stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Blushing furiously, she turned and rushed out of the room, leaving Syaoran stunned, silent and blushing, staring after her with wide eyes. Eriol smirked again.  
  
"So, you finally have a weakness, eh, my cute little descendant?" He teased. Syaoran finally tore his eyes from Sakura and glared at his cousin. Then he stalked out of the room, leaving Eriol smirking behind him.  
  
"This is getting interesting. Syaoran is falling for his wife, but won't admit it to himself or anyone else for that matter. Sakura is as well, but she will not admit it for Kero's sake. Tomoyo is playing the sweet-but- still-hard-to-get card, and I am slowly but surely making her fall to her knees. Damn, this is going to be one juicy trip!" Eriol muttered in delight, as he followed Syaoran out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
  
  
Translations:  
  
Kaijuu- monster  
  
Hime- princess  
  
Baka- stupid  
  
  
  
Daphne: "Just some extra notes before the party starts. I will admit that I have almost the whole story of "Forced to Love", done! Will be over fifteen chapters…I think! Yay! But now the bad news…for you at least, is that I am only putting it up in small portions at a time, so you will just have to wait! I will also admit that I am planning on writing a sequel to this story, and am quite pleased with all the ideas I am getting. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!" 


	6. Seduction, kidnapping, and Tomoyo hides

Daphne: "I am going to make this short because we have a whopping party going on downstairs! I just want to let you know that I appreciate your reviews, and to ask you to please continue with them! I love reading every one of them! Thanks!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Forced to Love  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
  
  
"Oh Sakura! I have missed you so much! You wouldn't believe what has happened back home." Tomoyo sighed, as she settled down into her bed that night. Sakura climbed up on the bed, and wrapped an afghan around her shoulders.  
  
"Tell me!" She pleaded, as Kero settled down into her lap. Tomoyo looked thoughtful, and then smiled.  
  
"Well, Meiling has been on Touya's back even more lately, because he is having the best time torturing the new stable boys with hard tasks and orders. In fact, one time, Meiling caught him and she was yelling so loud, that the stable boy who Touya had been ordering about, started to cry. She had to spend the next ten minutes calming the poor thing down! It was so funny!" She waited while Sakura finished laughing, and then went on.  
  
"And then there is the fact that Prince Eriol was invited to stay a whole month, so he and Meiling could catch up, since they were childhood friends. But ever since I met him, he has been bumping into me everywhere, flirting with me and bothering me. I just don't know what to do! Every time he does it, I just get so…angry. And I actually blow up at him! I cannot help it! He gets me so mad, and then he tries to smooth it over with that sugary voice…I don't know why I get so angry. But then something else happens. It is like my heart beats faster whenever he kisses my hand or even speaks to me. I get breathless and shaky…I used to think it was just because I was so angry, but I am not so sure now." Tomoyo trailed off, while Sakura looked confused, and Kero got a sly grin on his face.  
  
"I get that all the time, when my husband looks at me…but I am most certainly not angry. Perhaps it is just a nervous habit?" Sakura suggested naïvely. Now Kero choked and got a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Perhaps. Well, anyway, I don't think that there is anything else…oh, wait," Tomoyo's face dropped. "There is. Sakura, do you remember…Randor McArther?" Tomoyo asked hesitantly. Sakura gasped and recoiled in horror.  
  
"How could I not. What about him?" Sakura asked shakily. Tomoyo shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, there have been rumors that he has joined forces with King Durkin and is now slowly making his way nearer to our territories." Tomoyo whispered. Sakura's mouth dropped open in horror. It was a well known fact that King Durkin was a mad and evil man. It was rumored that he had even killed his own children, all but one son, who would take the throne upon Durkin's death. And that son, was Prince Tarren. Little was known about him except that he would inherit the throne.  
  
"Why are they coming here?" Sakura asked, afraid of the answer. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"You know why. Why else would he come here? He wants you. He is obsessed with you, and he will stop at nothing short of death to get you!" Tomoyo whispered, causing Sakura to shiver. She buried her face in her hands and worked to keep from crying. Kero looked anxious and patted his mistress's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura! You are the Cards Mistress, and you have a power that he will never have." Kero soothed.  
  
"Unless he finds me and takes me." Sakura said bitterly, plucking at Tomoyo's bed-spread. Tomoyo hugged her, and stayed silent. Soon after this, Kero and Sakura went to bed, leaving Tomoyo's bedroom door wide open. Tomoyo went about her normal before-bed routine and then walked out onto her balcony for one last look at the moon.  
  
"Hello!" She called up, smiling at the great shining orb in the sky.  
  
"Hello." Another voice rang out. Tomoyo gave a tiny shriek and spun around, to see Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa standing in the doorway. She gasped and moved away slightly.  
  
"Your highness, if you please! I am in my night dress!" She said softly, turning back around to look at the moon. He smirked and moved closer.  
  
"Even better." Was all he said. Tomoyo's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and confusion, but she refused to speak.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Was his next question. She looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You were spying on us?!" She said in a deathly soft voice. He chuckled.  
  
"I wouldn't call it spying, I would call it listening-to-a-conversation- that-one-is-not-a-part-of. But still, you didn't tell her that King Durkin had just invaded the country south of us, and that he was now making his way here, to this very place?! Princess Tomoyo, she needs to know. What if she goes out alone one day, without knowing that he is getting nearer? She could put herself in grave danger…"  
  
"Stop! Please! Sakura has gone through so much…too much! That would just push her over the edge. She fears him so much, and learning that he was coming would throw her into a panic. She wouldn't even remember that she had magic, she would just go into a complete panic!" Tomoyo moaned, burying her face in her hands. Eriol sighed.  
  
"But she needs to know. Syaoran knows, and his men are already up at arms. Sakura can't be the only one left in the dark. She needs to know. Tomorrow, you will tell her…you have to!" Eriol insisted, as Tomoyo opened her mouth to argue. Tomoyo looked down and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"What will we do? He has been slowly rising to power all these years, and we have managed to keep it from Sakura. But now…" Tomoyo trailed off, as one single tear traced its way down her cheek. For some reason, Eriol's heart melted, and he wiped the tear off her cheek gently, then he captured her chin and forced her to look up.  
  
"We cannot do anything about that now, but we can do our best to keep Sakura safe." He said softly. Tomoyo nodded, and met his deep blue eyes.  
  
For a moment, both of them were hypnotized, staring into each others eyes, but then Tomoyo shook herself out of it quickly. She made a motion to move away, her heart pounding, but he still held her chin in his hand. A sly smirk came to his eyes and he moved closer to her. With wide eyes, she moved backwards, but every time she took a step, he took one as well. Soon, she felt the railing at her back, and she could no longer move anywhere, because he was in front of her, the railing was behind her, and his warm fingers were still wrapped around her chin. His smirk widened as he realized that she had nowhere to go, and he quickly closed off the distance between them, placing his other hand on her waist. She trembled under his touch, but unlike the last time, when it had been in disgust, this one was a delightfully aware tremble, that made her heart jump to her throat and stay there. She seemed to have forgotten that she was only clothed in a thin white nightdress.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? A trapped goddess." He said huskily, his cerulean blue eyes boring into her amethyst ones. Her already wide eyes, widened even more, and she gave a tiny whimper. His smirk widened, but then decided that he not only wanted to make her fall, but torture her a little on the way down.  
  
"What, no retort, my lovely?" He murmured, his eyes never leaving hers. Still entranced, she shook her head slightly, making him chuckle seductively. Again she trembled, as her mind began to spin dizzily, and her heart nearly pounded out of her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Weakly, she placed her tiny hand on his arm and attempted to push his hand off her waist. With a tortured moan, she wrenched her face out of his grasp and turned her head away. Again he smirked, this time, in evil assurance.  
  
"My, my! We aren't so sure about ourselves, now are we? Either you are too tired to push me away, or you just realized how much you don't want me to let go. Which is it?" He asked in a voice much deeper than usual. She shuddered as his arms slipped farther around her waist.  
  
"The first one. I am quite tired." She whispered, her eyes lowered and her face turned away. He smirked.  
  
"Wrong answer, my pet." He growled, his fingers now trailing through her long raven black hair and crating shivers whenever he touched her skin. Her hair was almost like silk and it gleamed a violet color in the moonlight. He slowly moved forward and brought his lips enticingly close to hers, before he changed their route and brought them dangerously close to her left ear.  
  
Every emotion imaginable rushed through Tomoyo's veins confusing her and making her cry out softly, in fear. It was all too much; this need to have him near her. This desire to never leave his arms. This loathing of him for not releasing her when he knew quite well that he should. This weakness that enveloped her every time he was near. Him. He was too much…far too much for her to handle. She had to admit, that he knew exactly how to get both the very best and the very worst out of her…but why him? When it could be anyone, why did it have to be him?! Tomoyo swallowed in despair and confusion, as tears of distress filled her eyes, and she let out another whimper.  
  
"Please. Please let go." She begged breathlessly, as she felt his warm breath near the side of her neck. He smirked.  
  
"Are you sure that is what you want? You don't sound very sure of yourself." He whispered, knowing that he had just won the battle. She seemed to sense it as well, because she stiffened and pulled away, breathing hard.  
  
"Yes." Was all she said, before rushing off of the balcony and into her room. When there, she raced out of the room and into Sakura's room, softly shutting the door behind her.  
  
Eriol watched her flight, chuckled, and then moved back into her room, sitting down weakly on the bed, and running his hand through his midnight locks of hair. For a moment there, he had nearly lost all of his control over the situation. His mind had stopped working, and his body had taken over. It was the time right after she had said the wrong answer. For a moment, she had looked so desperate, so confused, that it had completely melted his reserve and he had completely lost control. Her whimper had brought him back to himself, and it was a very lucky thing it had, because there was no telling what he would have done if it hadn't.  
  
"Kami-sama! What is she doing to me?" He muttered, standing up and leaving the room. He quickly made his way to his room, and within minutes, he was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was half-asleep when Tomoyo burst into her room, sobbing. Sakura sat up and looked at her distraught friend in alarm.  
  
"Tomoyo! Oh, Tomoyo, what is wrong? Are you all right?" Sakura cried, as Tomoyo threw herself on the bed. The raven haired girl shuddered and tried to suppress her sobs.  
  
"I was just frightened by something. It is gone now, I suppose." Tomoyo said lamely. Sakura sighed and looked at her friend.  
  
"He annoyed you again, didn't he?" She asked, referring to Eriol. Tomoyo nodded slowly.  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with me! One minute I am perfectly fine, the next, I am either angry, or confused, or dizzy…oh, what am I going to do?" Tomoyo wailed, not allowing herself to admit that there was one other emotion he caused in her, that stood out from the ones she listed. Sakura nodded sympathetically.  
  
"I am sure you are just fatigued from your trip. Why don't you sleep in my room tonight, just like old times?!" Sakura asked excitedly, making Tomoyo smile. She nodded, and then climbed in next to Sakura. Kero, who had been hovering above their heads anxiously, the whole time, now settled down on the pillow between them, and fell to sleep. After a few minutes, both girls joined him in slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few weeks later, Sakura and Tomoyo sat in a clearing in the forest. They were laying on their backs and looking up at the blue sky, filled with fluffy white clouds. The long grasses in the clearing waved in the breeze and tiny white butterflies flew by.  
  
"You are so lucky, Sakura. It is so nice here." Tomoyo sighed, forgetting all about her worries and problems with Eriol. Sakura smiled.  
  
"I come here when everything just becomes too much. It really helps." She mussed, watching as Kero flew overhead, trying to catch a butterfly. Sakura giggled as the butterfly flew into a wild three-loop spin, and then fly out of it. Kero tried to follow, but became dizzy and fell to the ground with a thump. He sat up, his eyes spinning, and smiled shakily at her.  
  
"I'm all right, I'm just fine! I need something to eat. I am going back to the palace. I am going to ask Cookie for something to eat. Then I am going to sleep." Kero said in a sing-song voice. He was obviously still dizzy, and his words were said like a poem; a poem told by a drunken man! Kero flew out of the clearing and back to the castle, as the girls laughed hysterically.  
  
"So, how is life as a married woman?" Tomoyo asked teasingly. Sakura sobered and looked sad.  
  
"It is…different. I am not so sure I like it…Tomoyo, I am afraid. It think that I am falling…" But she never got to finish her sentence.  
  
"Shhh! Did you hear that?!" Tomoyo hissed, sitting up and listening carefully. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought I heard something. It was like…a footstep. Sakura, I think we should go back. I don't feel comfortable…" Tomoyo let out a shriek and grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her off the ground.  
  
"HOE!!!!! Tomoyo, what is wrong?!" Sakura shouted, as Tomoyo dragged her through the clumps of trees. Tomoyo's face was deadly pale, and her eyes were frightened.  
  
"Sakura…I think I saw Randor hiding in the bushes! I may be wrong, but…" Tomoyo and Sakura screamed as something hit them from the back and they were torn away from each other. A flash of bright light blinded them temporarily. Sakura fell to the ground and felt a rag being shoved under her nose. It smelled sickly sweet and it immediately made her feel dizzy.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!!…" She managed to scream, before everything went black.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo shrieked, as the light dissipated. Then there came a laugh. It was a laugh that she had heard only once in her childhood, but she recognized it immediately.  
  
"Randor!" She breathed, and she blindly crawled away from the laugh as fast as she could. When she felt far enough away to be safe, she stood up and raced through the forest, tears falling from her wide amethyst eyes. It didn't take a genius to know what had just happened. Sakura had been kidnapped!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol and Syaoran sat in the large library. Syaoran was sprawled on one of the couches, reading a book, and Eriol sat writing a letter to Nakuru about his trip. He was fully intent on telling Nakuru just how Tomoyo had acted the night he had made her so confused, when the girl herself raced into the room, sobbing brokenheartedly. Both Syaoran and Eriol sat up in alarm, as she collapsed on the floor in tears.  
  
"Tomoyo?! Tomoyo, what is wrong? Where is Sakura?" Eriol asked, hurrying over to the distraught girl. He grasped her elbow and pulled her towards him, as he knelt on the floor. Tomoyo turned wide eyes to him, and then looked at Syaoran. Her glance told them everything they needed to know. Syaoran's face grew pale.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked in a deadly whisper, making sure he hadn't interpreted her eyes right.  
  
"They took her! Randor took her! It was all my fault! I'm sorry!" Tomoyo sobbed, nearly in hysterics now. Kero raced into the room, and at the sight of Tomoyo, he too, knew what had happened.  
  
"You know where they are taking her, don't you? And she doesn't even had the Sakura Cards. She is helpless." Kero said softly. Syaoran's fists clenched and unclenched.  
  
"If he touches a hair on her head, he will be forever sorry." He said in a deadly voice. Tomoyo looked up at him.  
  
"He won't. He loves her too much." Tomoyo said. Eriol frowned.  
  
"She was only seven when he started stalking her, right? So how could it be possible that he is really in love with her? Yes, she is incredibly lovely, sweet and innocent, but what could he have possibly seen, other than that, that could make his this…desperate to have her?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shook her head in mystification, and Syaoran's frown deepened.  
  
"There is one place to go, then. We have to invade King Durkin's country. No one but Vandor, the King, and even perhaps the prince, are to be touched. We want no more deaths than are needed." Syaoran commanded. Eriol nodded.  
  
"I agree. I will rally the troops and make sure they are ready to go by tomorrow." Eriol said. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she stopped crying.  
  
"Then I am coming too." She said assuredly. For the first time since she had met him, Eriol glared at her. It wasn't a mean glare, it was a no- possible-chance-on-this-earth glare. Tomoyo glared right back.  
  
"I will go. It isn't fair that you get to go, and I have to sit here waiting. It isn't!" She insisted desperately. Syaoran sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I have to agree with Eriol on this one, Tomoyo. You can't come. It is too risky, and I can't have you getting into danger like that." With this, he turned and looked at Eriol.  
  
"I will write her father, brother, and Meiling. They will need to know." Syaoran said, exiting the room. Eriol turned and looked at Tomoyo, who had angry tears streaming down her face. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. She tried to shake it off, but her simply grasped it tighter. With one swift movement, he pushed her up against the wall, and pinned her there with his body.  
  
"As much as I would love to make you kneel down and beg again, I have to skip it this time." He murmured, pressing closer and fingering her pale cheeks with his thumbs, as the rest of his hands cradled her face. Then his look softened.  
  
"Sakura will be fine, Tomoyo. Syaoran will make sure of that, with or without my help. He loves her dearly, even though he won't admit it. Now, there has to be somewhere where you will be safe while we are away." Eriol said, looking thoughtful. Tomoyo, who had calmed, looked at him with sincerely attentive eyes.  
  
"There *is* one place, that I can get to, but…I can't tell you where." She admitted, annoyance rose to his chest.  
  
"Tomoyo…" He said warningly.  
  
"I am telling the truth. It's just, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I can get there easily, and I will have people around me at all times. I will be perfectly safe. But I will only stay there if you promise that Sakura will come home safe." Tomoyo said. Eriol stepped back and placed his hand on his heart.  
  
"I swear on my life that she will come back safe and sound." At this, Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I will pack up and be ready to leave within the hour." Tomoyo said, leaving the room, and swiping her hand across her still-wet eyes. Eriol's heart softened at the love this girl had for her cousin, and for her trustfulness towards him.  
  
"Goodbye, my lovely goddess. I will come home soon." He vowed, as he slowly made his way from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo watched out the kitchen window as Eriol and Syaoran rode away into the night. They were going to meet the troops before they set out to retrieve Sakura. Kero had insisted on going with them, so Syaoran had grudgingly allowed the little creature to hide in his saddle bag. With a sigh, Tomoyo turned from the window and met the eyes of Cookie.  
  
"You are going to miss the young Prince Eriol, are you not?" He asked softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked down at her hands. She had come to love Cookie, almost like a father, during her stay here. That was the affect Cookie had on people, especially Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo figured that she could trust him with her secret.  
  
"I am so confused, Cookie. I thought that I hated him, only…I tried to be civil, as was my training…but now…oh, I don't know! Every time he comes near me, my heart pounds and I start to get very dizzy. I hardly know which way is up! Sakura gets the same feeling with Syaoran. What is wrong with us?!" Tomoyo moaned burying her head in her hands, as Cookie smiled knowingly.  
  
"Ah, the young princess is in love. Both of them are! That is what you are feeling, Princess. Love." Cookie said. Tomoyo gasped and choked.  
  
"Me? Love him?! You must be joking!" She cried, turning away with her nose in the air. Cookie simply chuckled and turned back to his cooking. Tomoyo groaned and then stood up.  
  
"Well, I had best quit stalling. I should be on my way, I promised Prince Eriol." She said softly. Cookie nodded and hugged her tightly, making her turn red from lack of air. When he finally let go, she giggled and then picked up the small bag of things she was taking with her.  
  
Swiftly, she made her way out into the dark night, and down to the edge of the forest. Above her, the moon shone brightly, and the stars twinkled, as though they knew her secret. With trembling fingers, she pulled a long, gold chain out of her dress, from which hung a large, beautiful amethyst.  
  
"It has been so long. I hope they remember me." She murmured, as she closed her eyes and concentrated. All at once, there came a glow from the center of the amethyst, and then it spread throughout the crystal and then throughout Tomoyo's body. With one powerful blast, the light flashed to enormous proportions, and then dissipated; and with it Tomoyo went, disappearing from that very place.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	7. Escape

Daphne: "This is a chapter where you meet two new characters, named Gue and Tarren. They will be important in the story, so pay attention! I think that is all I wanted to say, so enjoy the next chapter!" ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Forced to Love by: Daphne Li Chapter 7.  
  
  
  
Pain. There was tremendous pain in her wrists and ankles. Her eyes were bleary and her head was spinning. Nothing made sense. Within the last few minutes, there had been voices, yelling and arguing. Then there was a soft girl's voice, comforting and sweet. A warm hand on her brow, a damp cloth placed on her forehead, another hand holding her own comfortingly. But the dizziness stayed, making her stomach whirl with it. With a gagging sound, Sakura's eyes flew open and she retched over the side of the bed, not able to stop herself. Luckily, there was already a bowl below her. That same soft, warm hand found it's way to her brow and held her hair back until she was finished. Sakura moaned weakly as tears sprang to her eyes. She recognized nothing in the room, nor the servant who was waiting on her. Sakura trembled as she remembered what had happened, and it was then that she realized.Randor McArther had won. He had done this, and now, she was his prisoner, or who knows what else. With this realization, Sakura's tears rained down harder. "There, there. Don't cry." A rich voice soothed. Sakura looked over to see the servant, a girl just her age, with bright blue eyes and a large handkerchief over her hair and ears. She was in a ratty old dress of some brown fabric, and her hands were red from too much work. But when they touched Sakura's own shaking hands, she found them soft and inviting. Sakura's tears slowed, and then stopped altogether. "Who are you? Are you one of his supporters?" Sakura asked weakly, still suspicious. The girl's eyes hardened, and a look close to hatred entered them. "No, I am not one of his supporters. He is an evil man, and he had no right to do this to you." The girl spat. This caused Sakura to smile slightly. "Then I have no reason to dislike you. What is your name please?" "It is Gue. (a/n: Pronounced G-you-ee) And you are Princess Sakura." She stated, making Sakura smile. "Your name is interesting. I like it. Now.where am I?" Sakura asked, looking around the room. Gue frowned. "You are in King Durkin's castle, where that Randor *idiot* has taken shelter. Randor plans to marry you as soon as he can." Gue said bitterly. Sakura gave a shriek and struggled to jump out of the bed, but something held her hands above her head and her feet to the other side. Sakura looked around and saw that her hands were tied together above her head, and then tied to the bed-post. Her feet were tied to the lower bed-post, making it impossible for her to get up. "But I am already married! And I wouldn't marry Randor, even if he were the last creature on earth!" Sakura whimpered. Gue patted her arm comfortingly.  
  
"He is going to marry you.*after* he kills your husband. Don't worry. Prince Syaoran is strong and won't be defeated easily. Anyhow, you won't be here for Randor to marry anyway." Gue said nonchalantly. Sakura gazed at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked shakily. Gue smiled. "At the very last moment, I am going to sneak you out of this place, and to a safer one, until your husband can come and find you. I will have some help, as well." Gue stated, waving towards the door. Sakura looked over and saw a young man of about twenty standing in the doorway. He had shoulder- length black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and sea-blue eyes. He looked incredibly strong and dangerous, but his face was soft and kind. Moreover, he was carrying a tray of steaming food. Now that Sakura's nausea had passed, hunger had taken over, and she was grateful. "Put the tray here. Then untie her wrists so she can eat." Gue commanded. The young man smiled at her pert voice, and did as she said. Sakura smiled at him greatfully, and then helped herself to the food. After a moment though, she froze, realizing that the food may have been meant for harm. Gue noticed her hesitation and smiled. "You don't have to worry. I made the food myself. The meal they were cooking up in the kitchens looked iffy, and I didn't want to take any chances of you getting sick, or falling to sleep for days." Gue said. Sakura smiled and then continued to eat. The young man watched her closely, and then shook his head, looking furious. "I cannot understand why father would want to help that.creature! She is too innocent!" He finally burst out, making Sakura choke on a bite of rice. "Wait! Your father is King Durkin?! You are Prince Tarren? Why on earth are you helping me, then?" Sakura gasped. He looked nervous, but then his face hardened. "Because my father is an evil man, and he had no right to do this. I had no respect for him before, and this has just pushed me off the edge. Consider me the live-in spy from now on. I want nothing to do with my father's evil schemes." He spat, making Sakura smile weakly. "If my husband comes for me, I will make sure that he does not harm you, then." She murmured, knowing that he was telling the truth. He smiled slightly at her, and then turned back to Gue. "I had better get back to guarding the door. I will warn you if anyone is coming." He said, leaving the room. Sakura looked at her new friend. "Why does he have to keep a look-out?" She asked. Gue winced. "Well.we are not exactly supposed to be in here with you, you see. We snuck in to help you, because Randor and Durkin went out to make sure that the army is ready for battle, lest your husband comes to retrieve you.which I know he will. He loves you too much." She stated, making Sakura blush. "Oh, no! He is only being kind. He could never love me.I think." Sakura said faintly, trailing off as Gue shook her head. "No, he loves you. There is no doubt about that. And you love him as well." The girl said. Sakura blushed and looked away. Suddenly, footsteps rang out in the hallway. "Hurry! Tie her back up and then leave! He is coming!" Tarren hissed, coming back into the room and then making his way out to the balcony. Gue quickly tied Sakura back up, apologizing the whole time, then took up the food-tray and raced onto the balcony, and climbed down to the ground. Sakura whimpered as the footsteps came closer. Yes, she remembered those foot-falls all too well. She had heard them every day of her seventh year, and most of her eighth. Heavy footsteps, with just a hint of a limp. Suddenly, they stopped, and Sakura looked over to see.Randor McArther standing in the doorway, a vicious smirk on his lips. The man was now half-bald, and what hair he hair left was dirty blonde in color. His steel gray eyes made her cower away from him, and his weak chin made her shiver. Thick, pouty lips were licked by a disgusting-looking tongue, and the man stepped suggestively into the room. Sakura shivered and looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. "So, my lovely little flower goddess. I finally have you where you belong.with me! Soon you will see that there is no one that you need other than me. Until then, keep this as a remembrance of my affection for you." His words were sly and slithery, just like a snakes, and horror filled her as she realized what he was going to do. His fat lips moved close to her own, and she let out a appalled scream and jerked farther away, her head hitting his nose on the way. He reeled back, clutching his smarting nose, and then glared at her, his eyes full of a mixture of hatred, passion, and pure venom. "You will be sorry for this, my pretty Sakura!" He spat, stalking out of the room. Sakura then broke down and sobbed. Oh, would this torture ever end?! Would she ever see Tomoyo and Kero again. Would she ever use the Sakura Cards after this? And most of all, would she ever see Syaoran again? ~*~*~*~ For three full weeks, Sakura lay tied to that bed. During this time, she became pale and weak, unable to even lift her own fork to eat the food that Gue brought. Instead, the servant girl offered to feed her, and every day, talked calmly to her, giving Sakura hope and laughter where there usually was none. Since Gue was only able to get away from her regular chores once every day, Sakura only received one meal a day. This was because after Sakura had rejected him, Randor commanded that no food was to be brought to her room, most likely in the hopes of making Sakura so hungry, that she would beg for mercy. Day after day, Randor would visit her in that room, sometimes talking sweetly to her, other times threatening her. But not once did Sakura answer back. She refused to say a word to him, or to the King, who visited her every once in a while, to tell her (quite happily, I might add) about the victories that he had had over her husband. And every day, Sakura became sicker and sicker. Her wrists were raw and infected from her struggling to release herself from her bonds, and this did not help her condition any. One day, when Randor came for his usual talk with her, he found that she was unconscious. Alarmed, he had quickly untied her and then used something or other to wake her up. But even when she was awake, there was no way of making her respond to anything they did. Not even food could temp her to break out of her unblinking stare at the ceiling. Becoming even more alarmed, Randor had her moved to another, more comfortable room, and refused to allow the King to tie her up again. Gue was called in to help nurse the poor girl, and once everyone had left the room, she had quickly placed her hands on Sakura's wrists and then closed her eyes, concentrating. All at once, the wounds on her wrists disappeared, and the skin became like new. Then she moved on and placed her hands on Sakura's cheeks, smiling as the girl began to blink that look around, as if coming out of a trance. After that day, Sakura slowly became better, now that she was receiving three straight meals a day, and plenty of care from her friend. Randor no longer visited, though he sent messages up via-servants to Sakura, warning her that their wedding day was drawing nearer. Still, Sakura ignored these messages, comforted by Gue's vow to help her escape. A month had passed now, and the girls had grown closer than ever. Sakura was now allowed to leave her room, though heavily guarded, and to take long strolls in the gardens or read in the library. Sometimes Randor would join her, but she would simply ignore him and move away quickly, going to some other region of the castle. Day by day, memories of the life that she had had before drifted away on the wind, and now they seemed like a wonderful and distant dream. Still, one face did stand out from the others. Syaoran's. She would never.no, could never forget him, no matter how Randor tried to force him out of her mind. She was now quite sure that Syaoran was dead, and she mourned the loss of him greatly. Life no longer held happiness for her, and even Gue could not lift the girl's spirits. Then, one day after two months of captivity, Randor announced that they were to be married the next day. At the news, Sakura fell into a dead faint, and Gue had to bring her back with some ripe-smelling liquid of some sort. After she had been revived, several servants came into the room, to help he try on her wedding dress. It was a lovely white thing, but Sakura loathed it, and everything it represented. Still, being Sakura, she did not complain, and went through the torture silently and politely. All day, Gue avoided the room, and Sakura was sure that she had backed-out of her promise. ~*~*~*~ "Sakura? Sakura! Please wake up!" A soft voice breathed, as someone shook her. Sakura's emerald eyes opened, and she met Gue's ice-blue ones. The other girl was looking quite anxious and nervous. "What is it?" Sakura whispered. Gue rolled her eyes. "Well, you were not planning on marrying him, now were you?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip. Sakura smiled delightedly, and silently got out of bed, slipping into her fancy over-robe that the King had provided for her. Then the two girls crept out of the room and onto the balcony, where Tarren waited. "You must promise that you will stay safe, Sakura. Do not allow yourself to loose hope." He said anxiously. She smiled slightly and nodded. "You will take care, will you not, Tarren?" She pleaded. He nodded, and then hugged her slightly. She watched as he hurried from the room and then turned back to Gue, who now held a large sapphire in her left hand. "Take my left hand, Sakura, so the jewel is in-between our hands." Gue instructed. Confused, Sakura did as she was told, and then shut her eyes, preparing for the worst. Instead, all she felt was a warm fire, spreading up her arm and spilling over into her body. Then there was a rush of air and a sort-of swirling motion. Then.nothing. Silence. "Gue.where are we?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice. Gue let out a happy sigh and Sakura could sense her smile. "We are in my home. Open your eyes, Sakura, and see the wonder that few are lucky enough to even glimpse." Gue ordered. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and then gasped. ~*~*~*~ 


	8. The Waterfall

Daphne: "I am going to make this quick, because I want to get on with this chapter! I hope you like it! There, that is all."  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.so there!  
  
  
  
Forced to Love by: Daphne Li Chapter 8.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, wonderful news! The King and Randor are on the run! They left the castle this morning, just as Randor was planning on marrying your wife!" Eriol crowed, rushing into Syaoran's tent. Syaoran looked up, alarmed. "Sakura wasn't with them, was she?" He asked, afraid of the answer. Eriol shook his head. "No. Our spies say that there was no sign of her anywhere, when they invaded the castle. Our sources tell me that she disappeared sometime between early this morning, and late last night, with a servant girl. There is one bit of good news, however. We managed to capture Prince Tarren, and the soldiers are bringing him here. They say that he made no attempt to escape, and, in fact, has sworn not to talk to anyone but you. He promises to tell you everything, if you will speak to him face-to-face." Eriol said. Syaoran growled. "Bring him here." He commanded. Eriol nodded, and then left the tent. Syaoran sat back and sighed, his eyes softening greatly. It had been almost three months since Sakura's kidnapping. Three months without any sightings or word of her. Then, one day a small, anonymous note appeared on Syaoran's writing desk.  
  
Dear sir, Your wife is safe, you needn't worry. I will watch over her.  
  
That is all it said. Still, Syaoran had taken comfort in the note, and had increased his army's attacks ten-fold. Now, after three months of torturous waiting and hoping, she was back within his grasp. A soft chuckle jolted him out of his reverie. "You miss her." A soft voice stated. Syaoran looked up to see a young man, his own age, standing in the doorway, his hands tied tightly in front of him The man had long black hair and sea-blue eyes that were surprisingly kind and gentle, but with a hint of evil in them, like Eriol's eyes. Syaoran motioned for him to have a seat, biting back a growl. "Am I to understand that my wife, Princess Sakura, was being held hostage at your father's castle?" Syaoran asked in a deadly soft voice. Prince Tarren didn't flinch. "I will not lie. Yes, she was. Would you like to know her condition while she was there?" Tarren asked quietly. Syaoran nodded, and Tarren went on. "At first, she was tied to a bed by her hands and feet. She was fine, except for the fact that she was only given one meal a day. After a time, however, she became pale, weak, and sick. She was also tortured by Randor, who went into her room every day, simply to 'talk' with her. Eventually, it became too much for her, and she fell into unconsciousness." At his words, Syaoran became angrier and angrier. "Randor finally realized what he was doing, and he allowed Sakura's servant and friend, Gue, to give Sakura three meals a day, plus snacks. Sakura became healthy again, until she learned of her impending marriage to Randor. He had told her that you were dead, and when she learned this, she almost fell back into depression again. Gue and I had to work very hard to keep her from slipping away from us." Tarren remembered. Syaoran stayed silent, looking troubled. "Then, when Sakura and Gue found out that Sakura was to marry Randor today, Gue decided to take Sakura to her home, where no one would be able to find them. She only told me where they were going, and now, if you like, I will tell and even show you." Tarren said. Syaoran looked suspicious. "You, help us? What would you want in return?" Syaoran asked. Tarren shook his head. "Seeing Sakura safe from that man, and back with you is enough." He said firmly. Syaoran hesitated, and then sighed. "Where is she?" He asked finally. "In a mystical land, that no one knows exists. Wyngardium Hollow. Gue is a servant to someone there, and she was sent here as a spy. She gave me a map of where to find a secret opening to the world, but I will only be allowed in if you come along. Your cousin, Prince Eriol, may come as well, but that is all. We mustn't have any more people than we need." Tarren instructed. Syaoran nodded, and then called for Eriol. When Eriol arrived, he was told the story, and immediately agreed to join them on their quest. After Tarren was taken away for more questioning, Eriol managed to talk Syaoran into trusting the enemy prince. Eriol could sense that there was no real evil in the young man, as there was in King Durkin. No, only the sort of evil that Eriol prided in himself. Speaking of evil. 'I wonder where Tomoyo is. I hope she is well, because when I get my hands on her next, there will be no stopping me from making her grovel at my feet, and begging for mercy!' He thought naughtily, a sly smirk appearing on his lips. ~*~*~*~ "Tell me again, who's idea it was, to come this way?" Eriol asked six days later, when the young men found themselves lost in the middle of a muddy swamp. Syaoran and Tarren glared at him. "Yours!" They chorused, as Tarren pulled the map back out and looked at it carefully. "Well, we are here, and the trail she marked is here, so we should go west until we hit this rock structure here, and then if we go north for a time, we should be back on the trail, that is, if Eriol doesn't get us lost again." Tarren said sarcastically. Eriol glared at him, but wisely stayed silent as they climbed out of the swamp and back onto the overgrown trail. From there, the three young men went east, and followed a river up to a large waterfall. "I.I think this is it." Tarren stated, as they walked closer to the waterfall. "A waterfall?! Anyone could find it and accidentally mistake it for a good hiding place!" Syaoran muttered. Eriol grinned. "They would have to find it, first!" He chuckled, making his way behind the wall of rushing water. Syaoran and Tarren followed closely, and soon they found themselves in a large cave. A large, *dead-end* cave. "Great! What next?!" Eriol whined, sitting down on a rock and leaning back against the wall. With a cry, he fell right through it! "Eriol!" Syaoran yelled, reaching for him, and then falling into the wall as well. Tarren shrugged and followed, not wishing to be left behind. ~*~*~*~ 


	9. Wyngardium Hollow, Princess Alongue, and...

Daphne: "Hi! I managed to finally get this chapter done, and I hope that you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!" ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forced to Love by: Daphne Li Chapter 9.  
  
  
  
*From chapter seven* "We are in my home. Open your eyes, Sakura, and see the wonder that few are lucky enough to even glimpse." Gue ordered. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and then gasped. *End chap. seven*  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. Before her was the most beautiful place that she had ever seen. The two girls were now in the middle of a flower- filled meadow, with butterflies of all shapes and colors dancing in the air. Deer were scattered here and there, grazing on the seemingly never- ending supply of grasses and flowers. They did not seem to mind their visitors. Little rabbits bounded around them, making Sakura laugh in delight at their antics. Surrounding the meadow was a grove of tall aspens and other such trees. High above the girls, glided robins, finches and sparrows, all twittering and singing in the crisp, fresh air. "Come, Sakura. I want you to see my home." Gue said, taking Sakura's hand and starting to run towards the aspen trees. Sakura giggled happily and ran along. It had been so long since she had been allowed to run and have fun, that she had nearly forgotten what it meant to do so. The girls skipped through the grove of trees, and suddenly, Gue stopped, pointing to something below her. "There! That is where I live!" She said reverently. Sakura looked and then caught her breath. It was lovely! Even more lovely than the meadow! Below them was a large valley, surrounded by mountains on all sides but this one. Directly to their right, at the base of one mountain, stood a large majestic palace, with tall towers that boasted lovely flags of blue, green, purple, and pink. The palace itself was pure white, and looked as though it was made out of marble (which, she later learned, it was!). The rest of the valley was filled with rich looking mansions and healthy looking cottages. People were moving around in the cobbled streets, and children were laughing happily. Dogs barked, cows mooed, and other animals adding their voices to the din. Evergreens, aspens, pines, spruces, and many other trees were prominent everywhere, practically hiding the houses from view. Clear rivers and streams cut through the town, their source being a tall, magnificent waterfall that fell from the very top of one of the mountains on the side of the valley opposite of the castle. There were farms and more meadows to be seen, and tiny lakes dotted the valley floor. Again Sakura gasped in delight, as her wide emerald eyes feasted upon the calm and peaceful place. Never before had she ever been in a place so.wonderful. So dear to her heart. "Oh, Gue! How lucky you are! Where are we, and where do you live?" Sakura asked breathlessly. Gue smiled distantly. "We are in the land of Wyngardium Hollow, my birthplace. No one can possibly find it without the help of one of the natives here. That includes the fairies and the elves." She answered. "Fairies?! Elves?" Sakura gasped. "Oh yes! In fact, the King and Queen of this land are fairies. They have only one daughter, the heir to the throne." Gue said. Then she grinned. "We should go now. I want you to meet my family." Gue said, leading Sakura to a small path that wound down into the valley. Sakura walked carefully, taking in all the sights and sounds of this new and wonderful place. The sky was cloudless and bright, but it was comfortably warm, and not at all too hot. Sakura followed Gue past the town, and closer to the palace. "Oh! Are we going there?" Sakura questioned. Gue nodded. "I.work there, you could say. Come!" Gue cried, taking Sakura's hand and pulling her nearer. The girls finally reached the decorative wall surrounding the palace, and Gue ushered Sakura through one of the fancy metal gates. Then she led Sakura into the palace itself, through a side door. Inside, it was bright and airy, with a slight scent of roses and pine trees carried in the air. They were in a long hallway, that boasted white marble floors, and blue marble walls. They passed several large doorways, before they came upon one that suited Gue. The servant girl smiled happily, and then threw open the double doors. "I'm home!" She exclaimed, her voice ringing with joy. Inside the room sat three people, one of which, Sakura knew all to well. ~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Daphne: "Should I leave it here? Torture you until you review more??????? I think I will!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding!!!! ~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo?!" Sakura shrieked, her eyes widening. Even Gue looked shaken. "Tomoyo? What are you doing here?" She asked, frowning slightly. The girl with long raven hair and amethyst eyes stood up, her eyes horrified. "Sakura?! You are here?! You are safe!" Tomoyo shrieked, throwing herself into Sakura's arms. Gue's face cleared, and a happy smiled came to her face. "Oh! Tomoyo, you never said that *Sakura* was your cousin! How could I have been so dumb?!" She exclaimed. Then another voice spoke up. "You are not dumb, darling! You are a dear thing, and I am so happy to have you home!" A tall woman, with dark blonde hair and green eyes stood up and rushed to hug Gue. The woman was dressed in royal robes and had a crown topping her head, and Sakura guessed her to be the queen. "Sakura, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Queen Betina of Wyngardium Hollow." Gue said. Sakura's mouth dropped. "But you said.all you did.you are the Princess?!" She stuttered. Tomoyo smiled. "You didn't tell her, did you? Yes, Sakura, she is the Princess. Princess Alongue (a/n: pronounced Ah-long-gwee) of Wyngardium Hollow." Tomoyo introduced. Then a man, with rich brown hair and blue eyes stood up and hugged Alongue. "Did you have a good time?" He asked, his voice deep and rich. Sakura liked him instantly. Gue winced at his words. "Not really. I will tell you about it later. Right now, I think we should tell Sakura why Tomoyo is here, and how she knew about this place." Alongue said. The king nodded, and then ushered the three girls into comfortable seats. When they were settled, Alongue and Tomoyo began their story. "The first time I came here, was when I was six. I had been lonely for quite some time, because you, Touya, and Uncle were on that year-long trip to India. I must admit that I fell into a sort of depression, not having my best friend there, and one day, it became too much for me and I ran into the forest to cry." Tomoyo began. Gue took the next part. "It was my first time outside my own world, and I was quite excited. My father allowed me to go alone into a forest, just to give me some freedom. I had become quite bored where my parents were staying, so he let me. I had only gone a little ways in, when I heard someone crying. I went towards the noises, and found.Tomoyo! I was thrilled to meet a human my own age, so I sat down and comforted her. She told me everything, and when my parents came to find me, they found her too. Being so young, I had told her where I was from as well, which was something that we were forbidden to do. My parents were quite angry, but they allowed Tomoyo to get off without anything but a warning. She couldn't tell anyone about our world." Gue said. Tomoyo smiled. "I still remember how frightened I was. I thought that your father was going to behead me or something!" Tomoyo giggled, flashing a warm look to the King. He smiled and patted her hand understandingly. "We couldn't do away with such a pretty little thing like yourself!" He chuckled, making Tomoyo blush, and then continue with the story. "After that, you came home, and I was quite happy. I almost forgot about Alongue and her world, but a year later, when Randor started to stalk you, I didn't know what to do. One night, I went back into the forest, and got horribly lost. I found my way to a beautiful waterfall and then climbed behind it into a cave. I sat down, too tired to continue on, and leaned back against the wall.and I fell right through it! The wall of the cave was simply a magical image, that hid this world from sight. When I finally realized where I was, I got up and searched the other cave that I had fallen into. I came upon another waterfall, a bigger one this time, and went around it, and to my surprise, I found this place!" Tomoyo said, gesturing out the window. Sakura smiled delightedly. "Oh, I wish I could have been here with you!" She murmured, her eyes getting dreamy. "I just happened to be out ridding my pony when I saw Tomoyo wandering around. I was shocked, and rode over to her, demanding that she tell me why she was there. She did, and then I brought her back to the castle. She stayed with us a few days, and then we sent her back home.with a present." Gue said. Tomoyo nodded and pulled the gold necklace out of her dress, showing Sakura the amethyst at the end. Sakura gasped and then turned to Gue. "You have one just like that, except yours is a sapphire." She said. Gue nodded and smiled. "Everyone in this world has one. It helps us get from one world, to the other without any complications. It is like a mini transporter, and they are really quite useful." Gue said. Tomoyo sighed. "After that, I never got the chance to come back and visit. But after you were kidnapped, Prince Eriol made me promise that I would come here and stay here until they found you. Unfortunately, I found you before they did!" She giggled. Sakura sighed. "You mean *he* did. There is no *they*. Syaoran died." Sakura said softly, sadly. Tomoyo gasped and clutched her fist to her mouth, shaking her head. "No! It is impossible!" She breathed. Alongue frowned. "Sakura, who told you that?" "Randor." Was all the other girl said. Gue shook her head. "He was lying. Syaoran is quite alive, and searching for you now, along with Eriol and Tarren. They should be here soon, if they do not get lost." Alongue said. Sakura's eyes lit up and her hands fluttered to her throat. "He is alive?! Are you sure?" She gasped, hope flooding her eyes. Gue simply nodded and smiled. "Well, now that that is taken care of, shouldn't we be showing our guest to her room? You both must be exhausted." The queen said, standing up. Gue nodded and started to get up, but her father took hold of her shoulder and grinned. "You might want to take a bath first, and take that horrible thing off your hair. We do not want you mistaken as an elf, now do we?" He teased playfully, making her giggle and hug him. "I love you daddy!" She quipped, and then hugged her mother. "Come on! I will show you your room, Sakura! Wait till' you see it!" She cried, taking Sakura's hand and racing out of the room, with Tomoyo on their heals. ~*~*~*~ "Wow!" Was all Sakura could say, when they entered the room. It had a white marble floor that was strangely warm and not cold as she had expected. The walls were even more shocking. The were made completely out of some sparkly light pink stone, and quite smooth. One wall of the room, however, was not stone, but all glass windows, with a set of french doors that opened onto a luxurious white balcony. The bed was placed on a platform that had three steps leading up to it, and the platform was covered with light pink velvet. The bed itself was a queen sized, four-poster bed with pink and white hangings and a thick pink bedspread. Alongue showed Sakura the closet, which resembled a small room itself. Along the walls there was rack after rack of dresses and other such things. Along the far wall were shelves that held accessories and other feminine things. Lined along the bottom of the 'closet' were slippers of every color, all in Sakura's size. Back in the bedroom, Sakura noted the large vanity that stood near the platform, and the small side room, that held many books in large, fancy bookshelves. There were also couches and chairs in this room, all colored pink, and green. Then the Gue lead them to another door and opened it, revealing a lovely pink and white bathroom. There was a tub in the very center of the room, that sunk down below the floor level, and had stairs leading down into it. It was quite large, large enough to have several people fit in it at once, and gold taps surrounded the outside of the tub. There was a small walk-in restroom, and a long mirror along one of the walls. A fancy sink stood near the mirrored wall, and fluffy pink and white towels were placed around the room. When they were done exploring, they made their way back into Sakura's bedroom. "Oh, it is lovely!" Tomoyo gasped, looking around with wide eyes. Alongue smiled. "My rooms are right next door, and Tomoyo's are on the other side." Gue explained. "They are exactly the same, except my room is mostly purple, and has purple stone for the walls. Alongue's room is a little bit of pink, green, purple, and blue. The walls are made entirely of opal!" Tomoyo mussed. Sakura gasped and then looked out her window. "How soon is supper?" Sakura asked, changing the subject. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and Alongue smiled. "Just as soon as we are ready, but first, I have to take a bath!" Alongue reminded them, fingering the cloth over her hair. The girls giggled and hurried to their own rooms to prepare. ~*~*~*~ "When we return home.to our world, do you think that Randor will try to kidnap me again?" Sakura asked later, when the three girls had met in her room after supper. The meal had been a happy affair, with the king keeping the girls laughing, and the queen telling lovely stories about Wyngardium Hollow. "I really don't think so. He wouldn't dare, with all the people looking out for him." Alongue said, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. When she had arrived down for supper, Sakura was amazed at her new friend's appearance. Alongue still had her ice-blue eyes and lips redder than any Sakura had ever seen, but now hair was added to the picture. Her hair color was odd, though. It seemed to be a mix of brown, blonde and red normally, but when the sunlight hit Alongue's hair, is shone a bright red and gold color. It reached to her waist, and ended in frilly curls. "I wouldn't put it past him. He kidnapped her once, he can do it again." Tomoyo warned. Alongue had to agree. "But he won't. We will not let him. Our world has spies everywhere, and they can make sure that he will not hurt you. If we had known that you were in any danger before, we would have watched out then, but there was no warning that he was going to attack. It just happened." Alongue said apologetically. Sakura smiled. "Well, on to my next question.tomorrow, may we take a walk in that darling grove of trees and then visit the meadow?" She begged eagerly. Alongue and Tomoyo burst out laughing and gave the affirmative. ~*~*~*~ 


	10. Reunion of Lovers

Daphne: "Hi, all! I just want to straighten out something. I did not have any idea that the last three chapters would look like they did. I was rather surprised as well, when I entered the story and saw the way that it was formatted. I did not mean for it to come out all as one paragraph. I have seen similar problems on other stories, so this is going to be my guinea-pig chapter, to see if something is wrong with the way Fanfiction.net transfers my story from my program, to the net. If it messes up again, please bear with me! Other than that, I am glad that you are enjoying the story, and I want to remind you that there *will* be a sequel, so keep your eyes open! ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Forced to Love by: Daphne Li Chapter 10.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Six days later, Sakura had decided to take another visit to the meadow, which she had become quite fond of. Tomoyo and Alongue decided to stay at the castle, for unknown reasons.  
  
"I still think that disguising Sakura's room in green and then giving it to Syaoran is a perfect way of getting them together!" Tomoyo insisted. Alongue shook her head. They were in the drawing room, thinking up matchmaking schemes for Syaoran and Sakura. They were sitting on puffy, cushioned stools (Tomoyo's lavender in color, and Alongue's pink,) and absentmindedly working on needle-pointing as they talked.  
  
"No, I think that we should tell him *where* her room is, and let him decide whether or not he wants to visit her there. Then, if he doesn't, we should pull the whole 'get them lost in the castle and then lock them inside a room together' idea." Alongue argued. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Maybe you're right.and locking them in a room would we a whole lot more fun!" She gave a squeal and Alongue giggled.  
  
"I have never had this much fun since my horse ran away, taking me with it!" She laughed, making Tomoyo look at her strangely.  
  
"You are going to have to tell me that story, later. So.how do you like your dress?" She asked anxiously. Tomoyo had insisted on making Sakura and Alongue dresses as soon as they had arrived. The queen had ordered the fabric, and Tomoyo made the dresses, proudly displaying them three days later. Sakura's was pink silk, with long scoop sleeves and a full length floaty skirt. The dress was decorated with cherry blossoms, and Tomoyo had made a net of them to twine through Sakura's hair.  
  
Alongue was in a light blue silk dress similar to Sakura's, except the sleeves were strips of fabric, held together in some places by fancy gold bottons. Tomoyo had pulled some of her hair back into a half ponytail, and left the rest to hang down her back. With the half-ponytail, Tomoyo had artfully twined it around the base of the dainty opal and gold tiara that she was forced to wear during all occasions except the occasional excursion into the other world.  
  
For her own dress, Tomoyo had taken the embroidered lavender silk and made it into a dress similar to the other girls. Her dress, however had sleeves that were just pieces of fabric, that had bracelets sewn into the end of it. Then the bracelets slipped onto Tomoyo's wrists. This left most of her arm bare, but also allowed the fabric to fall over her arms and warm them occasionally. All the dresses were equally lovely, and they seemed to be made just with their owner in mind.  
  
"I love it, Tomoyo. How did you ever get it done so soon?" Alongue asked, fingering the fabric of her dress. Just then, the door opened and a servant stepped into the room.  
  
"Your highness? They are here." He said. Alongue simply nodded, and motioned for the man to leave.  
  
"Who does he mean?" Tomoyo asked softly.  
  
"I don't really know. Perhaps someone papa wants me to talk with?" Alongue shrugged, going back to sewing the needle-point on her lap. The door opened again but this time, neither girl looked up, both of them used to servants walking in and out of rooms at odd times; but this time was different.  
  
"Why, if it isn't a fallen goddess and her counterpart!" Came a silky voice. Tomoyo gasped, started off her cushion, and spun to face the door. Alongue looked up, curious.  
  
"Prince Eriol! Prince Syaoran!" Tomoyo gasped, the needle-point dropping to the floor from her limp fingers. Alongue's face brightened. She recognized all the young men from portraits that she had seen before. Well, at least two of them. Tarren she had met by working in his castle.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo, what a surprise!" Eriol smirked, his voice still silky. Alongue rolled her eyes and stepped forward.  
  
"I take it you are the infamous Prince Eriol that Tomoyo has been speaking to me about. And you must be Sakura's husband, Prince Syaoran." Alongue said, focusing on Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes lit up and he stepped forward eagerly.  
  
"She is in the upper meadow. Take the trail through to grove. You can't miss it." Alongue said. Syaoran gave her a grateful glance and then hurried from the room.  
  
"Excuse me.but could you tell me where a Gue lives?" Tarren asked hesitantly. Alongue smiled prettily at him, but from the look on her face, Tomoyo could tell that she was going to take him on a ride.at least for a while.  
  
"Oh, I know who you mean. She just came back with Sakura. Yes, she works here." Alongue said, a slight teasing in her voice that Eriol caught instantly. He also noticed that Tomoyo was working very hard to keep from laughing.  
  
"She does?" Tarren asked, looking at the lovely girl in front of him, and nearly forgetting his friend 'Gue' altogether.  
  
"Of course! Her parents work here as well. Wait till you meet them! Come!" Alongue said eagerly, purposely taking his hand and dragging him from the room. Tomoyo followed closely, her giggles becoming harder to contain, and Eriol simply watched her in confusion. Finally, Alongue led them to the throne room, and threw the doors open.  
  
"Mother, father, Prince Tarren is here to see Gue!" Alongue chirped. The queen looked at her in shock, which quickly turned into amusement.  
  
"Oh my dear girl! Are you just going to torture the poor boy?" She laughed, hugging Alongue close.  
  
"You didn't tell him either, did you?" The king chuckled. It seemed that both king and queen found their daughter's charade quite funny.  
  
"No, she didn't. Just like she didn't tell Sakura when she brought her here." Tomoyo cut in, earning herself a hug from the king. Alongue glared at her, and then turned back to the astonished Prince Tarren.  
  
"Don't you recognize me without the handkerchief over my hair? I am surprised at you, Tarren!" Alongue teased, shaking her finger at him. He gaped and then shook his head.  
  
"You.Gue.the whole time.why didn't you tell me?!" He finally managed to stutter out. Alongue turned on her little sad pout and walked towards him, her hands out in a pleading gesture.  
  
"Oh, you will forgive me, won't you? Please?!" Alongue pleaded, her bottom lip shaking a bit. It worked, just like it always did. He softened and took her hands gently.  
  
"Of course I do. I can understand why you did it." He murmured, his deep eyes boring into hers. It was then that she realized that he had seen right through her little pity act! With another, more genuine pout, she turned away from him and folded her arms angrily. Tomoyo couldn't take it any longer, and she burst out laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Sakura walked down up to the meadow, her eyes took in every new thing that she saw. Baby deer, new bird nests, a new flower that she didn't know the name of.there was so much for her to see! She was sorry that her friends had not joined her, though. Not that she was lonely, because she was far from it, but because of all the new things that hadn't been there on their last walk.  
  
Butterflies flew past her, intent on where they were going, and only stopping on their journey, to investigate her. She smiled as one particularly pretty blue butterfly landed on her hand and stayed there. She watched its wings move back and forth for a while, and then she gently blew on it, making it fly away. With a delighted laugh, she raced through the tall wildflowers, calling 'hello's' and 'how do you do's' to every animal or insect she happened to come upon.  
  
The slight breeze blew her flower-laden hair back from her face, and caused it to flow out behind her like a sweet flag. With a giggle, she stopped in the middle of the meadow and spun around, her hands high above her head. When she stopped, she rested, and then began to pick handfuls of the sweet- smelling wildflowers. Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence nearby. Not a bad one, but one that caused her heart to speed up. She quickly looked up, and gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Syaoran had entered the room where Alongue and Tomoyo were, he became antsy. Where was Sakura? He was quite relieved when Alongue noticed that he was anxious, and gave him directions on where to find Sakura. Finally! After three horrible months, he was going to see his cherry blossom again!  
  
He quickly found his way to the path that she had mentioned, and then hurried blindly through the grove of trees, intent on finding his wife. With quick precision, he found the meadow and looked eagerly for Sakura. She was not hard to spot. There in the middle of the meadow, twirling around and giggling, stood his lovely cherry blossom. As he watched she stopped spinning, stood still for a moment, and then flew into action, picking as many wildflowers as her tiny hands would permit. Suddenly, she stopped and stood still, as though listening for some strange sound, her hand still poised to pick another set of flowers. Slowly, she looked up, her eyes frightened, and then.shock flickered through their emerald depths; then, immense joy. A smile played across his lips as he watched her.  
  
"Syaoran?!" She whimpered, taking flight and rushing forward, throwing herself into his arms. He laughed happily as they both tumbled to the ground as a result of her eagerness.  
  
"Sakura! My Sakura!" He murmured into her ear, making her shiver. She was now laying on top of him, her arms about his neck. Slowly, his arms slipped around her waist and her turned them over, so she was on the ground. Silently, they searched each other's eyes, as if looking for something buried to deep to see. Then, he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. She gave a gasp of delight, and twined her fingers in his messy chestnut hair, pulling him closer. His kiss caused waves of shivers to rush up her spine and his warm hands on her waist caused her skin to heat up. He too, was greatly affected by the kiss. Warmth filled his heart and he felt weak with delight of her. When they finally came up for air, they met each others eyes unfalteringly, smiles appearing on both their lips.  
  
"I missed you so much." Sakura finally whimpered, closing her eyes and hugging him close.  
  
"I missed you as well. You have no idea how much you mean to me, my Ying- fa." Syaoran whispered, kissing her cheek. Tears appeared in her eyes.  
  
"At one point, I even thought you were dead. I almost died myself. I couldn't stand the thought of living without you." She breathed, as his lips came close to hers. He smiled. "I would never leave you." Was his only answer, before his lips claimed her's again. He kissed her several more times, only stopping when air supply ran out. Finally, she reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"Syaoran, we have to stop this! Alongue will be expecting us for supper." She laughed. He groaned and buried his face in her neck.  
  
"Do we have to go? You are all I need right now." He said, his voice muffled. Sakura turned pink and then nodded decidedly.  
  
"We have to." She said firmly, but her resolve nearly broke when she felt his soft, warm lips start to trail down her neck. With a gasp, she pushed him away, laughing.  
  
"Syaoran! Come." She insisted, standing up and then waiting for him to grudgingly rise as well.  
  
"If Eriol makes any comments about how 'cute' we look, or how 'I must have finally figured out my feelings', I am going to slug him." Syaoran threatened, taking her small hand in his. She giggled.  
  
"I will warn him not to." She promised, as his other arm slipped around her waist and he led her out of the meadow and back to the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you see them during dinner?! It was like there was no one else but them in the room!" Alongue squealed, as she, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Tarren made their way to their bedrooms.  
  
"I bet you anything that Syaoran won't be sleeping in his own room tonight!" Eriol said slyly, making both girls hit him on the arms and giggle.  
  
"More like the other way around." Tarren couldn't help but add, earning himself two smacks and more giggles.  
  
"I am so happy for Sakura! She needed him so much. And they were away from each other for so long. It must have been torture." Alongue sympathized.  
  
"Well, if you had been taken away from the person you loved most in the world, you would be pretty unhappy too." Eriol said sarcastically. Tomoyo lowered her head, and Alongue looked at him quizzically.  
  
"I would? I have never been in love before.at least, I don't think I have." Alongue trailed off, thinking about it, while Tarren studied her closely. Suddenly, he noticed that her cheeks went bright red, and she looked away from them. Tomoyo saw this and grinned.  
  
"Oh, you haven't? Could have surprised me!" She giggled, causing Alongue to blush again.  
  
"Tomoyo, can we go into my room and talk?" Alongue asked, eyeing the young men dangerously. They backed off, and quickly went to their rooms.  
  
"All right, who is it?" Tomoyo asked softly, as they entered Alongue's room. Gue glared at her and the plopped down on the bed.  
  
"I don't believe that I am in love with anyone. You, however, obviously are." Alongue said slyly. Tomoyo blushed and glared at her.  
  
"And who would that be?" She asked. The other girl smiled.  
  
"Um, let me think. You agree with everything he says, you blush whenever you are around him, you try to deny the fact that you like him.yes, you definitely love Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol." Alongue finished, causing Tomoyo to blush furiously and look at her hands.  
  
"I do not lo." She began softly.  
  
"You do! Tomoyo, stop denying it. You love him more than you will admit, and it is going to get to you, eventually." Alongue stated, her voice warm but firm. Tomoyo frowned uncertainly, but then smirked.  
  
"If I love Prince Hiiragizawa, then you love Prince Tarren, and there is no use denying it. Even if you have only known him for a few months, you *do* love him, and it is all too obvious in the way you talk about him constantly and blush at the mention of his name. Even your parents have noticed, and they even asked me about it." Tomoyo countered. Now it was Alongue's turn to blush. During the next two hours, the girls talked more on this subject, and then prepared for bed. By the time they said 'goodnight', it was nearly midnight.  
  
Even after the trying day, Tomoyo could not find sleep anywhere in the distance. She tossed an turned for over half an hour, trying to relax, but Alongue's words kept running through her head. With an aggravated sigh, she finally got up and put on her overdress. Her nightgown was a skimpy spaghetti-strap pale purple satin gown, with small ribbons tying the lavender lace to the dress. The overdress had two parts. The creamy white, silk shirt-like part that buttoned to just above her bellybutton and had puffy white sleeves, and the rest was a translucent white gauze skirt, that was attached to the shirt with creamy white ribbons. Both the nightdress and the overdress reached to the ground, so she had to hold them up a bit as she walked.  
  
Silently, Tomoyo made her way out of her room and down the marble staircase to the hallway below. From there she turned left and went straight out a side door, into the back gardens of the palace. She snuck over to the back wall and quietly opened the wrought iron gate. She closed it behind her, and then flew on towards the path that lead to the meadow. She needed to have a long talk with the moon.  
  
Little did she know that more than one person had watched her go.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was looking out a window in Syaoran's room, twiddling with a ribbon on her dress while he prepared for bed, when she spotted a dark figure running stealthily through the gardens. Sakura immediately recognized it as Tomoyo, and she gave a gasp, watching as Tomoyo fled out one of the back gates, heading for the meadow. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Sakura's waist and she looked up to see Syaoran looking through the window as well. He must have gotten there just in time to see Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, do you think I should go after her?" Sakura asked earnestly, turning her sweet, worried eyes on him. He shook his head.  
  
"She knows what she is doing. She probably could not sleep." He commented softly. Sakura nodded in agreement, but was still a bit unsettled.  
  
"Look there. If anything is wrong, Eriol will make it better.or worse." Syaoran said, pointing at another figure creeping stealthily out the gate. Sakura giggled at his last words, and then shut the curtain. She turned and her eyes widened greatly, as she caught sight of him. Syaoran stood before her, clad only in a pair of loose, low-ridding pajama bottoms! His chest was enticingly bare, revealing a nicely toned upper body. Sakura caught her breath and looked away, biting her lip. Never, in all her eighteen innocent years of living, had she *ever* had thoughts like the ones she was having right now, run through her head!  
  
Syaoran, gazed at her slyly, quite aware of what he was doing to her. His amber eyes were sparkling with suppressed amusement, and his lips boasted a smirk. Slowly, he moved closer to her, and placed his other arm around her tiny waist, making her shiver.  
  
"Tell me, Sakura. Just how much did you miss me?" He murmured his voice causing trembles to run up her spine.  
  
"Very much." She mumbled sweetly. He smirked even more.  
  
"Can you show me how much?" He asked, starting to gently rub her back. She pulled away and tried to glare at him.  
  
"Syaoran! Really!" She gasped, pulling out of his grasp and stalking over to the door of his bedroom, her heart beating fast. He chuckled and walked after her, capturing her waist once more, before she reached the door. With lightning-quick precision his lips found her neck and began to gently caress her skin. Sakura gasped and stiffened in his arms, shockwaves of pleasure rippling up her spine.  
  
"Syaoran." She managed to whimper, before his lips covered hers and he picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. Sakura gave a muffled shriek and struggled weakly with him. Her lips escaped his and she struggled even more.  
  
"Syaoran, put me down!" She commanded, her voice rising a bit. Syaoran smirked. "As you wish." With that, he released her, causing her to fall with a soft cry. Luckily, she landed on the bed, her eyes wide and stunned. For a moment, she was too shocked to move, and during this time, he climbed onto the bed next to her. "You have perfect timing, my Ying-fa." He whispered silkily into her ear. She trembled for the umpteenth time, and he chuckled seductively. Then he dipped his head down and caught her lips again, giving her no time to retort. His arms slipped around her waist, and in return, she tangled her fingers in his hair. When they came up for breath, he met her eyes, smiled, and then proceeded to place warm, sweet kisses along her jaw. She jumped at the contact, and then moaned as his lips trailed down her neck, leaving a trail of passion in its wake.  
  
Gradually, Sakura began to unfreeze and return his favors. Releasing his hair, she allowed her hands to trail down his back, causing him to shudder. Her fingers slowly and delicately trickled around his waist, to his stomach, causing him to gasp, and then she continued up to his chest. A small smile appeared on her lips, as she realized what she was doing to him. She then reached up and kissed his mouth, making him moan and relax into her arms. She released his lips and then kissed his cheek and chin, working her way down. She ran her lips lightly down his neck, making him gasp and fall weak in her arms, and then made her way back up to his mouth. Here, he took over. He kissed her thoroughly, as though he was afraid of letting her go. When he finally released her lips, she brushed a strand of his hair back from his eyes and then looked into his amber orbs. They were filled with love, need, passion, and gentle understanding of her. She sighed contentedly and smiled up at him.  
  
"Gods Sakura, you have no idea how much I love you." He whispered, burying his face in her neck. Her eyes filled with happy tears.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps not, but I am starting to get an idea." She said laughingly. She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her skin.  
  
"That was not the answer I wanted, you know." He reminded her, making her grin.  
  
"I *do* know, but I didn't want to bore you with my proclamations of love. Besides, if Kero knew that I had admitted that I loved you, he would kill me!" She giggled. He growled warningly, his lips still smiling against her neck. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again.  
  
"I love you, Li Syaoran." She finally whispered, saying the words that he had longed to hear. His smile widened, and he gently kissed her neck, before raising his head and meeting her eyes.  
  
"And I love you, Li Sakura." He murmured, capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss that was not to be their last that night.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	11. Eriol falls, and Tomoyo's realization

Daphne: "Just a little warning, all of this chapter is T+E. I didn't mean to make it that way, it just happened. Sorry if you don't like it, but Tomoyo and Eriol need their mushy scenes.or in this case *very* mushy scenes, too! I will also tell you that I am writing a new story, because I have finished this one, and have started the sequel to it. If you do not wish me to post the new story, please tell me. Otherwise, the new story should be up in a few days, if I can work out all the kinks! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and please review to tell me what you think!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Forced to Love by: Daphne Li Chapter 11.  
  
  
  
Eriol sighed as he looked up from his book. He couldn't concentrate, and it was becoming quite aggravating. Images of Tomoyo in the lovely lavender dress she had worn today kept running through his head, blocking everything else from his mind. With a growl, he threw down the book and stood up, pacing his room.  
  
This was not supposed to happen! In his 'game of Love', you are not supposed to give your prey any headway! It is also forbidden to allow them to confuse you when you are about to bring them down a few rungs on the ladder. And most of all.you are not supposed to actually fall in love with them! Princess Daidouji Tomoyo had caused him to do all of these and *more* on his quest to bring her to her knees. And the worst fact was, he only needed one more opportunity alone with her, and she would be putty in his hands. Why was this bad? Because he finally realized that he had no wish to make her into putty! In fact, if he wasn't careful, he would be the putty, and she the convening little hand!  
  
"Gods, what is she doing to me?!" He growled, stalking over to his window and looking out. After gazing out a few minutes, his sharp eyes detected a movement on his right. He looked over in time to see.Princess Daidouji Tomoyo herself, sneaking off towards the meadow. Now, his sly conscious returned, pushing the loving one back and taking over at the wheel.  
  
'Follow her!' It told him. With a smirk, he did as he was told. He walked past Syaoran's room, where he also felt Sakura's aura, and his smirk widened a bit. Then he quickly snuck out of the castle and followed Daidouji up the hill and to the meadow.  
  
By the time he reached to meadow, the full moon was high overhead, bathing the whole area in a watery, ethereal light. The wildflowers waved slightly in the warm breeze that was sweeping across the open space. No animals or little insects were in sight. For a moment, his eyes searched desperately, trying to catch some sign of his prey. Then there she was! Standing near the center of the meadow, her face turned up towards the sky. Eriol caught his breath, awe filling him. The violet-raven haired girl with amethyst eyes stood among the wildflowers, her lovely angelic face turned up towards the moon. Her pale skin caught the light of the moon and absorbed it, causing her skin to almost glow. Her hair was still caught up in the bun that it had been in earlier that day, but some strands had come out, and were waving in the breeze. The fabric of her attire seemed to glow with the same ethereal light as the moon, and it fluttered around her as the wind blew through it.  
  
All at once, Eriol's resolve crumbled and he moved into the shelter of an aspen tree, not wishing to disturb her peace. How could he possibly make such a cherubic girl, fall?! Who would have the heart too, after they had seen what he had. Eriol's sly conscious was whimpering, back in the far corners of his mind, which left the conscious that was deeply in love to come to the surface. He sat there for over half an hour, watching her as she simply stood there and looked at the moon, her lips moving occasionally. Finally, she turned abruptly and left, never knowing that someone had been watching.  
  
Eriol sat still, gazing at the place she had once been. He knew his sly conscious was gaining confidence again, and would soon come to the surface, but he was willing to fight it off as long as he could. With his mind reeling, Eriol slowly made his way back to the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
You are in LOVE.  
  
That was what the moon had answered. And Tomoyo knew that she could no longer deny it. She *was* in love. In love with a flirty, sly, self- absorbed, and, in some ways.evil man. Tomoyo shivered that this realization. She quickly made her way back to her room, left the door wide open, and immediately raced onto her balcony for another look at the moon. It was as bright here, as it had been in the meadow.  
  
"Are you sure?!" Tomoyo called to the moon, her eyes wide and desperate. How could this have happened? When she had guarded herself against it all her life, how could he have slipped so easily through the barrier, to win her heart? Why Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol? WHY?!?!  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo whimpered, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. He would hurt her, wouldn't he? He was the kind of man who took a girl for a while, and then dropped her when another, prettier girl came by. That was just his way. And now, she would be his next victim. Just another head.and heart, n his wall of Bimbos! And there was nothing she could do about it! For once in her life, Daidouji Tomoyo had come across something in herself that she couldn't control. Or could she?  
  
"I won't!" Tomoyo finally stated, angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks and straightening up.  
  
"I won't allow myself to be broken down like this. I won't allow him to get the better of me! My feelings mean nothing anymore. Only what I know is right!" She stated, her eyes hardening, the resolve already taking it's toll on her.  
  
"That is quite a pity, then." Came a voice. Tomoyo turned hard eyes to the person, knowing just who it was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I love her! There is no denying it now!' One side of Eriol's conscious yelled.  
  
But the game! We almost had her! Just one more time.  
  
'I don't care! The game has ended. For once, a woman has won, and there is nothing you can do about it!'  
  
But.  
  
'No buts!' His first conscious yelled, making Eriol cover his ears, even though it didn't help.  
  
We really genuinely love her, don't we? His second finally asked, after a long pause.  
  
'We do. I don't want to hurt her. She is too precious.'  
  
But we can still tell her that we love her, even if she doesn't return it. I suppose we will just have to accept defeat. Hiiragizawa Eriol has been brought to his knees by a woman. The second said, actually sounding a bit proud of the fact. Eriol laughed and then entered the palace, fully intent on finding his room and going to sleep.  
  
Along the way, however, there was a certain door that stood open invitingly. The room inside was dark, but Eriol could just make out where his precious Princess was. She was outside on her balcony, looking up at the sky again. Feeling a sudden need to talk to her, he silently closed her door behind him, locked it, just in case, and walked over to the balcony. She had been crying and speaking aloud to the moon again, but somehow, Eriol didn't find it strange at all. Suddenly, her voice rose.  
  
"I won't!" Tomoyo stated, angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks and straightening up.  
  
"I won't allow myself to be broken down like this. I won't allow him to get the better of me! My feelings mean nothing anymore. Only what I know is right!" She finished, her eyes hardening, the resolve already taking it's toll on her. Eriol felt as if ice had just been thrust into his heart. The cold spread throughout his body, and he felt numb. She couldn't possibly mean that.could she?  
  
"That is quite a pity, then." He finally said, his voice soft. She did not seem surprised that he was there. She simply turned and looked at him with her cold eyes, which caused sadness to fill his heart.  
  
"What? That you will no longer have an affect on me?" She asked sharply. He detected a slight shake in her voice, though. He shook his head and moved closer to her.  
  
"No. That you would block your feelings like that. Wouldn't that push Alongue out of your heart? Not to mention Sakura and your mother." He pointed out. Her eyes widened, and he knew that he had hit her soft spot. With shaking lips she shook her head, as if unbelievingly and then moved away from him, until her back was against the railing, just like the last time.  
  
"No! Not them. Only.I cannot let myself get hurt. I will not!" Tomoyo added for good measure. Eriol frowned.  
  
"Let me ask you this, Princess Tomoyo, who would have the heart to hurt you? And let me tell you, that even if you do go along with your plan, they will notice, whether you do or don't want them to." He said in a deadly serious voice. Tomoyo's hand fluttered to her throat and her eyes widened even more. A cold wind had come up now, and it caused her to shiver. Eriol sighed and moved forward, taking her small hands in his.  
  
"Come. I want to show you something." He said, drawing her into the room and shutting the door behind them. The room was still dark, but Eriol confidently made his way down the window-laden wall, opening all the drapes. This allowed the watery moonlight to come pouring into the room, lighting up that side of the room, clear till the bed. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"It is lovely when the moon trickles in like that." She whispered. He nodded, and led her over to the fancy piano-forte that sat in a corner of the room, along with some violins and a few flutes (Alongue had learned that Tomoyo liked music, so she had these brought up, just for show). He sat down, and began to play a sweet old tune.  
  
"Why on earth would you say that you wanted to ignore your feelings? Why aren't they important to you?" He asked softly, over the music. Tomoyo looked down at her hands.  
  
"I didn't know that you played the piano-forte." She commented, ignoring the question. He nodded slightly.  
  
"I have since I was little. My mother made me learn and it grew on me I suppose." He said thoughtfully. He played until he reached the end of the song, and then he stood up.  
  
"Do you dance?" He asked looking around at the instruments. Tomoyo looked up eagerly, her eyes bright.  
  
"Oh yes! I love to." She said, and then looked back down, ashamed. He smiled and then waved his hand at the instruments. All at once, the instruments burst into a soft round of music, startling the girl. Then a smile graced her face.  
  
"Magic." It was a statement, not a question. He nodded, and then took her hand, leading her to an open place in the room.  
  
"May I?" He asked, bowing to her and then sweeping her into the dance. It was quite a fast dance, with many twirls, bows and curtsies in it. By the end of the song, she was giggling with delight.  
  
"They will keep playing songs until we want to stop dancing." Eriol told her, as the music changed to a waltz. She nodded and then smiled.  
  
"I used to dance with my mother when I was little. She is a very good dancer, and she taught me all she knew. I suppose that is why I love it so much." Tomoyo explained. He grinned.  
  
"My mother forced me to go to lessons. I am afraid that I never appreciated them much, but the knowledge did save me a few times at balls and such." He admitted, making her laugh.  
  
"Your mother forced you to do a great many things that you didn't want, did she not?" Tomoyo asked, as the music changed again, this time, to a slow song. One of his hands found her waist and his other, her hand, and he twirled her around.  
  
"She did. I didn't make it very easy on her, either. I am afraid I was quite the monster when I was small." He said. She smiled.  
  
"Nothing has changed, then." She joked, making him smile.  
  
"Actually, it has." Was all he said on the subject. They fell into a comfortable silence, simply dancing to the soft music and enjoying each other. This all seemed natural; so natural, in fact, that Tomoyo ignored the fact that her heart had sped up and Eriol's conscious finally ceased to bother him. They danced in the watery moonlight, which seemed almost heavenly now that the music was playing along with it. Tomoyo was content, and Eriol was happy.but one this still bothered him.  
  
"But you still haven't answered my question, Miss Tomoyo. Why would want to ignore your feelings? Aren't they important to you?" He asked again, jolting her out of her reverie. With a sharp intake of breath, she pushed away from him, and since it was the nearest thing to sit on, collapsed onto the bed. The pretty music stopped abruptly, and Eriol came to sit by her side.  
  
"Tomoyo, you cannot avoid the question forever. I will keep repeating it until I get an answer." He said. She looked down at her hands and bit her lip.  
  
"My feelings are not important. The feelings of my friends and family are. I would be selfish to do things my own way. That is why." She lied; and he saw right through it. Grasping her upper arms, he gently turned her towards him.  
  
"Let me rephrase that. I will not stop asking until I have the *true* reason." He said softly, looking into her amethyst orbs. Again, she avoided the question.  
  
"Tell me, Prince Hiiragizawa, how many women's rooms have you invaded just to get them to fall for you?" She asked, her words stinging him. Still, he kept his smile plastered to his face.  
  
"You are the first, actually." He said, his eyes never leaving hers. His fingers started to trace circles on her arms, making her shiver.  
  
"Why do I not believe you?" She asked skeptically. He shrugged and moved closer.  
  
"No one ever asked you to." He answered, his shock-inducing fingers now trailing up and down her arms, torturing her with a delightful half- tickling, half-pleasurable feeling. Still his eyes held hers, making her unable to move. His right hand trailed down and around her waist and held her.  
  
".But I will if you want me to. Why don't you believe me?" He asked silkily, causing trembles to rush through her body.  
  
"Because men like you." She whispered, trailing off as his eyes became impassive.  
  
"What do you know about 'men like me'? Do I really have a category that you can put me in? Tell me, Princess Daidouji, how much do you know *me*? Not men like me, but me as me?" He asked softly, with just a touch of sharpness in his voice. At this, her eyes became wide and she couldn't find an answer. He nodded, his eyes leaving hers for the first time.  
  
"That is what I thought." He said, his voice not much above a whisper. Even though his face was turned away, Tomoyo spotted a flash of hurt that appeared in his eyes. Immediately her heart dropped, and remorse filled her. Perhaps she had been wrong about him.  
  
"Then who are you? You act just like them. Just like those horrible men who come to all of mother's balls. I go, wearing the dresses she chooses for me, because I want to please her. Usually they are dresses that are quite.uncomfortable for me to wear. I don't like them, but the men seem to. This pleases mother, that I am getting their attention. Then during the balls, she insists that I dance with every man that asks me, whether I want to or not. And when I do, they always flirt with me in the most disgusting ways, from holding me too tight to.trying to kiss me. Mother says that it is just a part of growing up, but if that is true, I don't want any of it!" Tomoyo finally burst out, tears filling her eyes. Eriol looked back at her, his eyes wide and shocked. She, the perfect Princess Daidouji Tomoyo, had to go through things like that?!  
  
"After the balls, most of the men would come for visits, bringing me presents and things, flirting with me, trying to kiss me, never leaving me alone. I hate it. They think that I am like those other princesses who throw themselves at men, just because mother makes me dress like that. That is part of the reason I learned how to sew, so I could make my own things. When Sakura used to come over, we would talk and complain about it as though it were funny.but it is not." She whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. He gently slid his arms around her and pulled her close, his heart crying out with pain and pity for her.  
  
"When Sakura got married, and I was allowed to stay with Meiling after the wedding, I was so happy. I thought that I would be free of it for a while. But then you.you came. You were different. You flirted with me, even when I wasn't wearing one of those horrible dresses. You did it as a game, and were not really trying to win my heart, were you? That is why you are different." She said softly, meeting his eyes once more, pain welling over in them. He saw this, and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks with one hand, while the other tightened its grip on her.  
  
"You are different as well, Tomoyo." He murmured, his midnight blue eyes searching her amethyst ones.  
  
"You are unlike any other girl I have ever met. All those other princesses and ladies that I was introduced to.they expected me to be a flirt and to play games. At first, I found it disgusting and refused to do it, but soon my mother came to me and told me that that was how women worked. They liked to be teased and flirted with. I was revolted, but I went along with it, and it worked with every single girl I conquered. I never went past kissing their hands.I never saw any reason to, they were all so shallow minded that I didn't have to. I suppose I just got used to doing things that way, and eventually it became more like a game. But you didn't work that way. You didn't fall for the flirting or the game. You saw right through it." He commented warmly, as more tears spilled down her face.  
  
"I suppose that we were both misunderstood, then." She managed to say. He smiled.  
  
"It came with some nice complications, though. We got to know more about each other, and came to an understanding." He mussed, as she looked down at her hands and nodded. He sighed.  
  
"You are a special person, Tomoyo. I wish your mother had seen that before she made you wear those dresses. You didn't deserve that. You are beautiful without the dresses." He murmured sympathetically his eyes roving her lovely face. A smile trembled to her lips, but there was disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Beautiful. That is what they all said . What is beautiful? A thing that names someone. But is that really them? Isn't there more to them than just 'beautiful'? Is there not more to me?" She burst out, talking to herself more than she was to him. He smiled and looked deep into her eyes, causing her mind to reel.  
  
"No, that is not all of them. Yes, there is far more to them than just 'beautiful'. And to you as well. Here is some more of you. Smart, talented, clever, funny, loving, caring, joyful, deep, sweet.absolutely wonderful..." He trailed off as his lips found hers in a sweet, tender kiss. Tomoyo stiffened as shockwaves of pleasure rippled through her body, leaving her weak with delight.  
  
"I still want an answer." He murmured into her ear, causing her to tremble.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." She breathed, and then gasped as his wonderful lips trailed down her neck, leaving her breath ragged.  
  
"Yes you do. You know perfectly well what I mean." He chided softly. She moaned as his lips caught a sensitive spot on her neck and stayed there, torturing her delightfully. In return, she leaned down and kissed him on a sensitive spot, just below his earlobe, causing him to catch his breath.  
  
"I can't." She began, but his lips upon hers silenced her. He gently caressed her mouth, making a warmth rise in the pit of her stomach and quickly spread to her whole belly. He looked up, and saw that her lovely pale skin was bathed in moonlight, making her seem even more fragile, angelic and forbidden to him. Feeling insignificant next to her, he floundered for some comfort in an answer from her.  
  
"You can. Tomoyo, please." He whispered, as he kissed her forehead and then worked his way down her temple to her cheek. His arms released her and trailed up to face. He cupped it in his hands and then pulled away from her, gazing longingly into her eyes.  
  
"I've.I've already broken it, anyhow." She whispered, her fingers trailing up his cheek and running gently through his midnight blue hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it for a moment, but then opened them and made eye contact again.  
  
"Tomoyo, what do you have to fear by telling me?" He asked, his voice serious. She gazed imploringly at him, and when he remained unmoved, she broke down.  
  
"I didn't want you to win me over. I didn't want to loose my heart to someone I was sure I couldn't trust. But it didn't work." She said bitterly, looking away. Eriol's heart jumped and he felt like dancing. He had won her heart after all! With happiness raging through his veins, he dipped down and captured her lips in a passionate and thorough kiss. She was stunned. She had been sure that he would get mad and leave the room, but this.this was so unexpected and so.heavenly! Nothing could compare with the sensations that were running through her body right now. There was only him. Only Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo, you are a dear." He whispered, his lips finding her neck once more. Tomoyo gasped with delight and dug her fingers through his hair. His hands slid to the front of her dressing gown, and before she knew it, it had been unbuttoned and thrown onto the floor. Gently, his hands caressed her neck and shoulders, and then trailed down her arms, taking the straps of her nightgown with them. His lips traveled down her bare shoulder, and then returned to her neck, leaving her breathless for more. She gently kissed behind his ear, and then kissed his earlobe. He choked and looked up at her, his eyes darker than usual.  
  
"I love you, Eriol. I cannot deny it anymore, nor can I help it." She whispered desperately, ducking her head in shame. He simply smiled and lifted her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes.  
  
"And I love you. You have taught me things about myself that I never even knew. I love you even more for that, Tomoyo-tenshi." He breathed, taking the pins out of her hair and then watching as the silky violet-raven locks spilled over his hands. He gently played with her hair a bit, twisting it this way and that, occasionally brushing his hands across the bare skin of her back. She trembled and happy tears came to her eyes. Slowly, experimentally, she unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, just to see what he would do. When his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss, she decided to go further. Her lips never breaking away from his, she finished unbuttoning his shirt and then allowed her hands to tentatively explore his wonderfully muscular chest. With a groan, he pulled away, breathing hard.  
  
"Gods Tomoyo! What are you doing to me?" He whispered, his hands going back to where the nightgown straps lay on her arms and slipping them off fully. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Eriol." She whimpered desperately, as he gently pushed her downwards, laying her down on the bed.  
  
"Did you ever doubt that this would happen, Tomoyo?" He asked, his lips delicately playing with the sensitive skin of her neck. She moaned and shook her head, her fingers running through his hair.  
  
"No, never." Was all she managed to say, before his lips captured hers once again.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	12. Another wedding and some depression

Daphne: "Yay! I am almost done! I hope that you like this story so far, and will keep reviewing! I like this chapter, because.well, you will just have to find out. Lets just say that it has something to do with Tomoyo and Eriol! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forced to Love by: Daphne Li Chapter 12.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
".I went into Sakura's room this morning, and she wasn't there.although that was not a surprise. But when I went to Tomoyo's room, her door was locked! She never locks her door." Alongue mussed the next morning. She and Tarren were sitting in a morning room, eating breakfast, while they talked about their friends.  
  
"Syaoran was in his room, and the door was locked, but Eriol wasn't. I think he may have taken an early morning walk." Tarren commented, looking out the window. Alongue sighed and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I am sure that Kero will be pleased to know that Sakura and Syaoran are now officially a couple." She said sarcastically, thinking of the little creature who was now sleeping in her room. He had come in there last night, complaining that Sakura had left him alone. In pity, she had invited him to stay in her room for the night, and she had even given him an offering of pudding as a distraction.  
  
"When do you think that we should go home?" Tarren asked. Alongue looked thoughtful. "Mother and father want us to go as soon as possible so Sakura can contact her father and brother, but I think that we should wait another day, just to be sure that Randor doesn't try anything fast. You didn't tell Sakura that he has magic, did you?" Gue asked. Tarren shook his head.  
  
"No. I saw no reason to. He is not stronger than her, and she could beat him easily, with one hand tied behind her back." He said, going back to looking out the window. Ever since he had come here, Tarren had become silent and thoughtful. He hardly talked to her, and when he did, it was usually only to answer or comment on something she had said. He had grown distant from her, and she was becoming quite annoyed with him.  
  
"You will be staying with us when we get back, right?" She questioned. His eyes widened and his head whipped around to look at her.  
  
"You are coming with us?!" He asked, incredulous. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What did you expect? Tomoyo and Sakura are my friends, and I am not going to leave them until this is all over, and Randor is either in jail or dead." She said. He stared at her for a moment, and then quickly looked away. With an exasperated sigh, she got up and walked over to the door of the room.  
  
"I am going for a walk. If Tomoyo or Sakura ask for me, tell them I will be back by lunch." She snapped, and then shut the door behind her, a little harder that necessary. He winced and looked at the door helplessly.  
  
"Forgive me, Princess, but I can't help it." He whispered, looking guiltily down at the rest of his breakfast that he had hardly touched.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran woke up to next morning to something soft and warm pressing to his lips. For a moment, he simply lay still and relished the sensation. A warm pink aura surrounded him, mixing and twining delightfully with his green one. Soft hands crept up his bare chest, tickling him. With a chuckle, he opened his eyes and met his wife's emerald orbs. She smiled impishly.  
  
"Did you dream about me?" Sakura teased, her eyes sparkling warmly. He grinned at her. "Actually, I did. And it was quite a nice dream, until you interrupted it with all those kisses and such." He answered, tickling her. She squealed and kissed him on the nose.  
  
"You are ridiculous!" She laughed, climbing out of bed, taking one of the green sheets to wrap around her body. He groaned and followed her with his eyes. "Do we have to get up?" He whined, flashing her an absurd pout that was very un-like him. She giggled, and then walked over to him, kissing his lips. He deepened it, and for a moment, she stood still, reveling in it. Then, without warning, she grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the bed, causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
"Sakura! You little monster!" He laughed getting up and chasing her around the room, with her giggling the whole time. When he finally caught her, he kissed her thoroughly and then let her go, watching with a smile as she slowly got dressed. (a/n: Come on! They *are* married after all!). When she was through, she retreated to the tiny library that he had in his room, while he took a quick bath and got dressed. When he was finished, the two slowly made their way down to the morning room, where they met Tarren, who was looking preoccupied.  
  
"Princess Alongue went out for a walk. She said that she would be back by lunch time." The black haired boy said. Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you. I was wondering where she was." Sakura commented. Tarren's gaze became sly.  
  
"She was wondering the same thing about you! So tell me.did you have a good night's sleep?" Tarren teased, making both Sakura and Syaoran blush. They didn't answer, but sat down next to him and ordered their breakfasts from a passing servant.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight streamed into a bedroom, covering its occupants in bright morning light. One stray sun-beam hit a pair of sensitive eyelids, and they slid open, revealing dark blue orbs. For a moment, Eriol lay in confusion, wondering where he was. There was a pair of warm, silky arms around his waist, and a head was buried in his shoulder. When his eyes caught sight of the pale, angelic face beside him, he remembered all of the night before and its happenings. A smile appeared on his lips as his eyes roved the lovely girl's face, below him.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep, and her breathing was soft and regular. Her cheeks were flushed pink from sleep, making her face seem even more delicate. Her long violet-raven locks spilled out behind her, like a silk sheet. A small smile hovered over her rosy lips. Eriol's eyes lapped up the sight in delight, and he allowed one of his hands to trail down her cheek and into her silky hair. He smiled as his fingers began to gently brush through it, making her quiver in her sleep. With a tiny moan, Tomoyo stirred and let go of him, stretching like a cat. Then her amethyst eyes opened and met his cerulean blue ones. A smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"Eriol." She said, her still-sleepy voice soft and warm. He smiled and caught her lips with his, kissing her thoroughly. As he did, he felt something strange, deep inside her. It was a just little spark.but it was there. Knowing that he must be mistaken, he pulled back and smiled at her.  
  
"How did you sleep?" He asked tenderly, brushing a strand of her hair back. She smiled up at him cheekily.  
  
"Very well, and you?" She asked, catching her breath, as his lips began to caress the skin of her neck.  
  
"Never better." He murmured, causing her to blush a bit. Then, she jumped.  
  
"Eriol! Sakura is going to wonder where I am! Oh, and won't they realize that you were gone?" She asked frantically, her voice shaking a bit. He released her neck, and then comfortingly stroked her cheek with his fingers.  
  
"Tomoyo, I think that they already know. And if they do not, they soon will. Things like this can't be hidden. I know for a fact that Sakura never returned to her own room last night." He said soothingly, the last part making her giggle.  
  
"Poor Kero will be so disappointed!" She laughed, but then became sober again.  
  
"Eriol.what happened between us? I mean, I know what *happened*, but what." She couldn't find the words to go on. He stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Don't you know, Tomoyo? I love you more than anything." He whispered. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him close.  
  
"And I love you. But what happens now?" She asked softly. His look became sly and naughty.  
  
"Well, this is the part when I ask you to be my wife." He said. For a moment, it seemed like she hadn't heard, but then her eyes widened and she gasped, her eyes meeting his in astonishment.  
  
"Eriol.I.how." She stammered, choking on each word. He smiled and waved his hand, in which appeared a beautiful gold ring, with a large diamond in the center, which was surrounded by amethysts. Tomoyo gaped at the ring as he gently slipped it onto her fourth finger, and then tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Oh Eriol! Of course I will. But how did you get it?" She asked.  
  
"It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me before she died.for you." He answered, kissing her fingers gently and then placing a soft kiss on her lips. She giggled.  
  
"When will you marry me?" He asked eagerly, like a little boy. She pretended to look thoughtful.  
  
"Today, tomorrow, anytime! I don't care, as long as I'm with you." She whispered, kissing him again. His heart leapt and he sat up.  
  
"Today! In that lovely cathedral next to the palace!" He stated, looking at her for permission. She grinned and nodded.  
  
"You will have to ask the King and Queen, though. I think that they do marriages differently here." She said. He shrugged and then got out of bed, pulling her with him and just barely giving her enough time to snatch a sheet off the bed.  
  
"As long as I'm with you, I don't care." He said, teasing her. She laughed and walked towards the bathroom after he kissed her once more. She took a quick bath, got dressed, and then met Eriol out in the hall; while she took her bath, he had snuck down to his own room to prepare.  
  
"We cannot even tell Syaoran and Sakura. It has to be a complete secret until the right time." Eriol reminded her. She nodded understandingly, and then he led her into the throne room to talk with the King.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where have you been?! We have been worried sick! You told Tarren that you would be home by lunch time!" The king yelled, as Alongue came in late that night. He, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Tarren and her mother were sitting in one of the drawing rooms, all looking a mixture of upset, anxious, and worried. She turned dull, uncaring eyes toward them and shrugged.  
  
"I took a walk." She said simply, monotonously, leaving the room. They stared after her in confusion, and then looked at each other.  
  
Once back in her room, Alongue stopped and took a deep breath, leaning against the door for support. Her day had been quite eventful, actually. She had indeed gone on a walk that morning, straight to the cathedral next to the palace. She had been talking with one of the men who ran it, when she had heard voices in the chapel. She had snuck over to see who it was, and she was astonished to witness the last part of the marriage ceremony between Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Princess Daidouji Tomoyo!  
  
Stunned beyond belief, Alongue ran out of the cathedral and to the huge waterfall clear at the other end of the valley. It had taken her quite awhile to get there, and by the time she had reached it, she was too tired to think about her problems. With a sigh she had dropped down in a deep patch of grass and fallen asleep. She was woken up hours later when a worried guard had come looking for her. He told her that her parents were frantic, and they had the whole village searching for her. She had shrugged carelessly and then mounted his horse behind him, and they had ridden back home. She had not felt like talking to anyone when she got there, so she said as little as possible and fled to her room.  
  
"Finally! I have been waiting all day.hey, what's wrong?" Kero asked, flying up to her, his face worried. Alongue looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Do not worry about me, Kero. I just need some time alone. I am feeling rather melancholy right now." She whispered, dropping down on her bed and turning so she could gaze out the windows. Her mind was reeling at a mile a minute, and she was no longer sleepy.  
  
"Well, I am going to see Sakura." Kero said hesitantly. That roused her. With a yelp, she sat up and held out a hand imploringly to him.  
  
"NO! You don't want to do that, Kero. Sakura and Syaoran need some quality time alone, and besides. I need someone here with me." Alongue's voice was pleading, and the guardian immediately set out to comfort her. He quickly flew to her and snuggled in her arms.  
  
"What is the matter, Lina?" Kero asked, using his pet-name for her. She frowned.  
  
"Well, it is not really with me. It is Tarren. Whenever I come into a room, or try to talk to him, he just goes silent and won't look at me. It is getting annoying, and I hate it. We used to talk so freely with each other, like friends, but ever since I told him that I was a princess, he just.closed up." She whispered, holding him close and gazing at the moon which was just rising. He lay still for a moment, thinking about it.  
  
"I think that he is in love." Kero said slowly, thoughtfully. Alongue jumped in surprise and a rush of something like jealousy filled her.  
  
"Oh, with who?" She asked naively. He sweatdropped and sighed.  
  
"Think about it." Was all he answered. She frowned at him playfully, but nodded.  
  
"It is nothing against you, I promise. Just keep being your sweet little self. He will come around eventually." Kero stated, making her smile.  
  
"I will.that reminds me! I have a little blackmailing to do!" Alongue squealed, jumping off the bed and rushing out of the room. Kero watched her leave, chuckling. The old Alongue was back!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"All right, spill it!" Alongue commanded, blocking Tomoyo and Eriol as they walked down the hall towards Tomoyo's room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, looking confused. Gue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo, you can't hide things like this from me!" She said, taking Tomoyo's left hand and pointing to the gleaming ring on her fourth finger. Tomoyo turned pale and Eriol jumped.  
  
"I was visiting the cathedral this morning when I heard the ceremony. So tell me! Eriol really didn't get up early this morning to take a walk, did he? I bet you anything that he walked right out of Tomoyo's room, quite soon after I left." Alongue stated, causing Tomoyo and Eriol to blush. Without a word, the two of them shoved Alongue into Tomoyo's room and slammed the door.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone! No one is supposed to know yet." Tomoyo begged. Alongue's eyes sparkled with excitement, and she hugged her friend.  
  
"I won't, I promise. Congratulations, Tomoyo! You deserve it." Alongue whispered, causing her friend to hug her tighter. Eriol pouted.  
  
"I want to be a part of this too!" He whined, slipping his arm about Tomoyo's waist, and hugging Alongue as well. Finally, after a lot of laughing, Tomoyo pulled back and looked at her friend seriously.  
  
"Alongue, what was wrong? You seem fine now, but when you came in.why were you so late?" Tomoyo asked. Alongue sighed and looked at her hands.  
  
"I just needed some time to myself.and a pep talk from Kero. It was nothing, really." She said. Eriol, who was gazing into her eyes, saw the truth but said nothing.  
  
"Well, you sure had us worried there for a while. Tarren was practically having a conniption fit." He said tactfully. Alongue blushed.  
  
"Yah, he kept blaming everything on himself. Why that is, I will never know." Tomoyo mussed, causing Alongue to go even redder.  
  
"Well, I had better go. It is late and Kero is waiting for his dinner." She said, rolling her eyes. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed, as she left the room and headed for the kitchen, her heart much lighter.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	13. Alongue's insight, Tarren's torture.

Daphne: "All right, this will be another mushy chapter.eventually. It is also almost all Tarren+Alongue. So beware!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forced to Love by: Daphne Li Chapter 13.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! It's good to be home!" Eriol crowed, as he gazed around the large front hall of Syaoran's palace. It was the next day, and the six young people had decided to return home.  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Sakura said reverently, slipping her arm around Syaoran's waist. Tomoyo remembered to stay away from Eriol, and near to her friend, so no one else would figure out their secret.  
  
"I like it! It is different than my home, but it is just as nice!" Alongue stated, her ice-blue eyes roving around the room excitedly. That morning, when she had joined them at breakfast, Alongue had been as cheerful and genki as ever. It had come as a surprise to some people, but not to Tomoyo and Eriol. Tarren kept flashing her worried looks, but no one else noticed.  
  
"We will have to write to your father, brother, and Meiling to tell them that you are all right." Syaoran began to tell his wife, but he was interrupted by a door slamming open and Matty running into the room.  
  
"Oh Sakura! You are all right! Dear, we were so worried about you!" The nurse cried, hugging Sakura fiercely. Sakura smiled and hugged back.  
  
"I am just fine. Where is Cookie?" She asked. Just then, the cook came bustling into the room, his eyes lit with excitement.  
  
"Princess! Both princesses are home safe! Saints be praised!" He boomed, sweeping both girls into a bone-crushing hug. Alongue laughed at their predicament, but stopped when the cook moved on to her.  
  
"The friends of the Princesses are always welcome here." He said, finally releasing her. She gasped for breath, but couldn't help but smile at the over-enthusiastic cook.  
  
"I will have the rooms next to Tomoyo's readied for you, and for the young man, he will have the rooms next to Eriol."  
  
"Um, Matty, I am afraid that we will have to talk to you about that." Syaoran said. She looked at him strangely, and then looked at Eriol. When the young man was sure that no one was watching, he mouthed,  
  
"Me too." to her. She looked even more confused, but hustled up to prepare the rooms.  
  
"I have to write to mother." Alongue said, as the group walked to one of the sitting rooms. They all settled themselves down at tables there and began to write their letters. Sakura wrote to her father, brother, and Meiling, while Syaoran did the same, as well as writing to his own family. Eriol wrote to Nakuru and Spinnel to announce his marriage, and then even wrote to Tomoyo's mother, Queen Sonomi, to assure her that her daughter was safe, and also to make a good impression on his new mother-in-law. Tomoyo wrote to her mother, but both Tomoyo and Eriol failed to mention their marriage. Alongue wrote to her parents to tell them that she was safe and sound, and also to describe Syaoran and Sakura's home to them. Tarren wrote to the captain of his personal army, and warned them to keep a lookout for his father and Randor. He also assured them that he was safe and well hidden.  
  
"Goodness gracious, children! Do you have any idea what time it is? You haven't even eaten supper!" Matty exclaimed, coming into the room several hours later, when they were just finishing up with their letters.  
  
"All right Matty. The rest of you should go to the dinning hall. I have to speak to Matty." Syaoran said and led the confused nurse outside. The rest made their way to the dinning hall and began to eat. When Syaoran came down, it was him that looked confused.  
  
"Matilda said that she wishes to speak with you, Eriol." He said, sitting down and gazing at his cousin like a hawk. Eriol simply smiled and left the room for a few moments, coming back in with a smile on his face.  
  
"What was that all about?" Syaoran asked nonchalantly, spearing a small carrot with his fork. Eriol simply smirked and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wouldn't you love to know!" He answered. A snort and then violent coughing followed, as Alongue seemingly choked on a bite of her food. She was holding her napkin tightly to her face, but Tarren, who was next to her, saw the immense grin on her lips, and wondered about it. When Gue finally calmed down, she quickly finished eating and excused herself from the table. Again, Tarren felt suspicious and followed her as quickly and politely as he could.  
  
He found Matty and asked her where he could find Alongue. She shot him a sly smile and pointed to the large ballroom that Syaoran had shown them earlier. He quickly walked toward it, and heard hysterical giggles issuing from inside the room. Cautiously opening the door and looking in, he caught sight of her, sitting on a reclining couch and looking out at the sky through the huge glass-window wall, laughing all the while. It was all dark in the room except for where the moonlight hit. Quietly, he shut the door and stepped into the light.  
  
"May I ask what you found so funny?" He spoke up. With a squeak she stood up, turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. Giggles were still escaping from her lips, and her eyes sparkled merrily.  
  
"No.nothing. Nothing at all." She choked, turning her face away. He glared at her accusingly.  
  
"Yes there is! Tell me." He commanded. She stopped laughing and glared at him.  
  
"I won't! You have no right to know." She snapped, turning away and gazing out the window. He growled and stepped forward, capturing her shoulders with his hands. He spun her around and then pushed her down onto the reclining couch, and then sat next to her.  
  
"Why have I no right to know? Don't I warrant your trust?" He asked, causing a streak of guilt to fill her. She looked into his eyes, which were filled with worry.  
  
"Don't worry over me. I just promised someone that I would keep a secret, and I almost spilled the beans. That is what was so funny. If I had done it, I probably would have been dog-meat by now." She said, amusement lacing her words. He frowned.  
  
"When have you ever kept a secret from me? I was the first to know that you were going to help Sakura.in fact, I was the only person to know, for that matter." He added, his sea-blue eyes sparkling. She nodded.  
  
"But that was different. That was my secret, and not someone else's. And I don't tell you *all* of my secrets." She replied, blushing a bit and looking at her hands. Now his face turned hurt.  
  
"Why not? I share all my secrets with you. You are the only person who knows that I even have my own army, and that they have been fighting under the guise of some of the Li kingdom's warriors." He reminded her.  
  
"Perhaps." She said slowly, ".perhaps so, but there are some secrets that I wouldn't dare tell you." She said. His smile turned smug and naughty.  
  
"Then I will just have to force them out of you!" He stated, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to do.  
  
"Seducing me into telling you will not work either." She breathed, making him smirk.  
  
"We'll just see about that." He chuckled. With stealthy deftness, his fingers began to massage her back and neck, while his other hand tickled around her waist. She bit her lip to keep from gasping and turned her face away in haughty indifference, while inside, her whole body was screaming in both delight and horror of what was happening.  
  
"Tell me." He murmured. She glared at him and stuck her pert little nose in the air. His smirk widened, and without warning, his lips dipped and covered hers. She went rigid and a squeak emitted from her throat.  
  
"What do you know?" He asked again, releasing her but keeping up the stroking of her back. She shuddered and looked away again, her mind whirling. She could barely register what he was saying. She turned bewildered eyes to him and caught her breath. The moonlight was behind him, giving almost a glow to his countenance. His long black hair, that was held back by a leather thong, showed blue highlights in it, and his sea-blue eyes were laced with something other than amusement, now.  
  
"I shall not tell you. I mustn't." She whispered, breaking away from him and fleeing the room. She quickly reached her own room, only to have herself shoved in and the door slammed shut and locked. With a cry, she felt arms encircle her waist and soft, breathtaking lips kissing her cheek. He had followed her!  
  
"Shhh. Why mustn't you?" Tarren asked silkily. She turned and tried her best to glare at him.  
  
"You have no right to be in my room, Prince Tarren." She reminded him stiffly. He simply smirked and held her tighter.  
  
"I haven't, but I won't leave until you tell me." He said. She gave an indignant cry and struggled with him violently. With one swift movement, he caught the skin at the base of her neck with his lips. She gasped and stopped moving, her eyes closing in ecstasy and her body wilting in his arms. Her hands fluttered to his arms and weakly tried to push them off. He chuckled; the sound was terribly seductive.  
  
"Trey, please." She whimpered, using his nickname. He smiled into her neck.  
  
"It is only me, Lina. You can trust me. If.whoever it is finds out that I know, I will just tell them that I had a feeling before, and I confronted you about it. It would be true, wouldn't it?" He asked, his words broken as he occasionally kissed her neck. She melted into his arms as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down, and then lay down next to her, his arms still around her waist, and his face still buried in her neck.  
  
"You promise you won't tell?" She asked hesitantly and breathlessly. He smiled into her neck again, knowing he had won.  
  
"I promise. But first, tell me something. Is this why you acted to strange yesterday?" He asked gently. Now it was her turn to smile weakly.  
  
"Partly. You see, when I went on my walk, I stopped in at the cathedral to talk with abbot Motler. When I was about to leave, I heard voices in the sanctuary, and I decided to peek in to see what was happening. I just happened to be lucky enough to witness the marriage of Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol to Princess Daidouji Tomoyo." She finished, a rush of guilt filling her as she realized that she had broken her promise; so his horrible, wretched, wonderful-feeling plan had worked! He, however, was too astounded to notice this. His wide eyes met hers, and his mouth hung open.  
  
"WHAT?! You mean that they.the whole time.acting.oh, brother!" He finished, making her laugh. She couldn't help it.  
  
"Well, I sort of figured that it would happen sooner or later. Just not so soon. It was all to obvious that they were in love, but surely, they could have told us! I mean, Sakura is her best friend!" He protested. Alongue shook her head thoughtfully.  
  
"I think she wanted her mother to know first. Unfortunately I don't think it will work out like that. I snuck a peek over at her letter, and she didn't say a word about it to her mother." Alongue said. He sighed, and then his face turned sly and naughty again.  
  
"Now that that is settled, you still have one more secret to reveal." He said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked. He smirked.  
  
"You." He emphasized the word with a kiss on her cheek, "Said that that was only partly the reason. What was the other?" He demanded. She glared up at him.  
  
"As if I would *ever* tell you that!" She snapped, turning her face away. He got what Syaoran would call an 'Eriol look', on his face and he tickled her stomach gently, emitting a squeal from her.  
  
"Tell me." He insisted, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. It was they that she realized where the were, and in what position they were in!  
  
"Tarren! Really, I would have thought better of you!" She cried, pulling away and stumbling away from the bed. He smirked, seeing her dark blush.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind *before* I asked you the second question." He pointed out. Her face reddened even more and she stalked over to the door turning the knob, but it didn't open, and the key was gone! With an angry groan she rolled her eyes and turned to look at him; he looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Never, in my whole life, did I ever think you would stoop this low." She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him He grinned, hardly able to contain his laughter.  
  
"What, my hime? (a/n: princess) Locking the door is a crime?" He simpered, his eyes sparkling. She frowned and held out her hand.  
  
"The key, please." She demanded. He got up and sauntered over to her, making her move back against the door. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, dangling it in front of her temptingly. She reached for it, but before she could grasp it, it was flying across the room and clanged down behind one of the dressers.  
  
"How dare you!" She shrilled, her eyes flashing. She was no longer in the mood to play games. She just wanted to get away from this man who was creating so many confusing and wonderful emotions in her. He however, had different ideas. He put his arms up on either side of her head so she couldn't move away, then he leaned forward, bringing his mouth enticingly close to hers, before he changed its route and moved close to her right ear.  
  
"I dare, Lina, because I care. I want to know what was bothering you, and I want to make it better." He murmured, his breath warm on her cheek. Tears of anguish filled her eyes and she tried to move away, but found no escape. If only he knew that he was the one doing this. That *he* could make it better.  
  
"No you don't. You can't. No one can." She whimpered, her words meaning several different things. He gazed at her for a moment, seeing her tears, as a rush of sorrow filled his eyes. He hated to see her like this. He had to make it better somehow! He had to! Gently, he took her arm and led her back to the bed, his face impassive. He sat her down, and then looked into her eyes.  
  
"What is it, my tenshi?" He asked. Her sobs worsened.  
  
"Don't you dare tease me, Prince Tarren." She choked out harshly. Her words cut into him like a knife. He pulled her close and buried his face in her neck.  
  
"I was not teasing you, Alongue. I was being completely serious. You are a tenshi ('Angel')." He whispered, reluctantly moving away. With a soft cry she pulled him back, and her eyes wide.  
  
"Why? Why would you say that?" She demanded, her tears forgotten. His face was grave and serious, as he reached out and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.  
  
"Because I believe it, Alongue. I love you, but I have no right to say it. You are too innocent and pure for me." He said sadly. Her eyes widened even more, and her delicate red lips fell open in a gasp.  
  
"You love me? Why didn't you tell me?!" She exclaimed, her tiny hands capturing his face and forcing him to look at her. His eyes became tortured and upset.  
  
"Just what I said. You are too pure. I am the son of a monster, and I don't deserve you or your thoughts. I am sorry that I bothered you." He said softly, pushing her away and walking to where he had tossed the key. He found it and was about to unlock the door when it was snatched out of his hand and thrown across the room again.  
  
"How dare you say that! How do you know if that is the truth?! And just because of the fact that your father is a monster, does not make you one!" She snapped, her eyes flashing angrily, startling him. His eyes widened and he gazed at her in confusion.  
  
"You don't make any sense when you try to contradict all my words at once." He informed her, regaining his grave look, though a flicker of hope dawned in the depths of his eyes. She cocked her head to the side, scrutinizing him, and then she smiled.  
  
"First of all, how do you know that I am pure? I assure you that some of the thoughts running through my head right now are far from it." She admitted. A smile hovered over his lips.  
  
"Second, you may be the son of a monster, but that doesn't make *you* one. You are far from it, I would add, but tonight has raised some doubts." She giggled, making his smile widen into a genuine gleam.  
  
"Third, what gives you the right to say that I shouldn't have you in my thoughts? That is for me to decide, not you, and you have my permission to enter my thoughts anytime!" She announced. Now a grin crossed his face; An evil grin.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I said 'you and your thoughts'. Not just the thoughts part." He reminded her, raising an eyebrow and moving closer. Blushed at her mistake, and moved backwards, her eyes gleaming with suppressed laughter. He followed her until her had her backed up against a pole of her four-poster bed.  
  
"And fourth.I love you too. I think I always have." She finished. His eyes widened in shock, and then a smile appeared on his face, lighting it up like a little boy's. Without warning, he pushed her onto the bed and began to kiss her, making her laugh and return his kisses contentedly.  
  
"Your parents are not going to be happy." He murmured, running his lips down her neck and causing her breath to go ragged.  
  
"Nonsense! They like you." She managed to breath out of her delight. He stopped and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Really?" He murmured, now playing with a strand of her long hair. She nodded.  
  
"In fact, they both threatened me before I left. They said that if I didn't tell you before I went back home, they would disown me." She laughed. He chuckled.  
  
"Well, we won't disappoint them then." He whispered silkily, caressing her neck and then moving back up to her lips eagerly. She sighed.  
  
"Who knew that something so wonderful, could come out of something so bad?" She asked. He smiled.  
  
"Obviously your parents!" He teased, his laughter ebbing as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands across his bare chest.  
  
"Perhaps they did." Was all she was able to say, before his lips clamed hers in a never-ending dance.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Everyone! I just got a letter from Papa!" Sakura cried, running into the library a week after they had arrived. 'Everyone', being namely Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Alongue, and Tarren.  
  
"Good! Open it!" Tomoyo said eagerly. She had not yet received any word from her mother. Sakura quickly ripped open the letter and read it silently, her face going from happy, to confused, to sad. Slowly, her arms lowered to her sides and the letter dropped from her fingers. Syaoran quickly rushed over and put his arms around her, making her turn wide, unseeing eyes towards him.  
  
"Daddy wants us to go back. He said that it is not safe here for me. He wrote to your parents and they agree. He said not to come back until he writes to say that it is safe." Sakura finished in a melancholy voice. Tomoyo turned wide, tear-filled eyes on Eriol.  
  
"But we were going to tell.I mean." Tomoyo stopped, unable to go on. Alongue sighed.  
  
"I think you should tell them. They need to know." Alongue said softly. Tomoyo lowered her head and nodded, not making eye contact with Eriol, who was smiling.  
  
"Well, during our trip to Alongue's world, Tomoyo and I came to an understanding.we were married." He said proudly, drawing Tomoyo's arm within his own. Sakura looked as if she was about to faint, and Syaoran looked no better.  
  
"WHAT?" They chorused, making Alongue laugh out loud.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!"  
  
"I am going to kill you, Hiiragizawa!"  
  
Tarren stayed silent and smiled at Alongue, who was giggling helplessly. Sakura looked at her in confusion, and suddenly put two and two together.  
  
"You knew! And you didn't tell me! How could you?!" She shrieked, running over and hugging Tomoyo, while she yelled at Alongue. The other girl laughed helplessly and leaned against Tarren, who simply grinned at Syaoran's angry face.  
  
"But.what are we going to do about the letter?" Sakura asked. Everyone looked thoughtful, but drew blanks.  
  
"We could go back to my world. My parents would be thrilled to have you." Alongue said slowly. Everyone looked at each other and then agreed. Really, it was their only choice if they wanted to stay safe.  
  
"We have to tell Matty and Cookie. And we will have to send a spy from your world here, so they can inform us when it is safe to return." Eriol commented.  
  
"We should leave as soon as possible. And take as little as possible. It would seem suspicious if we took a lot." Syaoran said. The others nodded and then rushed to their own rooms to write their letters. Sakura wrote her father, assuring him that they would obey, and Tomoyo wrote to her mother to tell her they were going to a safe place.  
  
As soon as the girls were done, they joined the rest of the group and prepared to leave for their new, temporary home.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	14. The Baby, and four years later

Daphne: "So.now all the characters have been banished to Wyngardium Hollow until further notice. And Tomoyo and Eriol's secret is out. But what about that little spark of.something that Eriol felt inside Tomoyo? Read this chapter to find out what it was!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forced to Love by: Daphne Li Chapter 14.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks after their arrival to Wyngardium Hollow, Eriol woke up to his dear wife's face, shinning with early morning light. He smiled and put his arm around her. Then he felt it. There was that spark again! Only, it was bigger this time, and stronger than when he had felt it the first time. Eriol probed for its cause and then he gasped. How could this be? How could this wonderful thing be? And most of all, how would her tell her without making her faint? Almost as if she could feel his eagerness, Tomoyo's lovely amethyst eyes opened and she gave him a groggy smile.  
  
"Good morning.what is the matter?" She interrupted herself, looking at her husband in worry. Though they had only been married for a few weeks, they could already read each other like books. He sighed and faced her, looking earnestly into her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, you know that I have magic, and that I can.sense things before most others." He began hesitantly, his eyes straying away and his fingers twiddling with the blankets. She narrowed her eyes and gently grasped his chin, forcing him to sit still and look at her. For a moment, her eyes searched his, and there she read the answer. Her eyes widened and she gave a squeak. He didn't have to say a word, she knew.  
  
"You.you mean." She stammered, trying to find the right words. He nodded, a small, happy smile on his lips.  
  
"I'm pregnant?! Eriol, my mother.she doesn't know.what will she think when we return?" Tomoyo mussed. Eriol nearly fell over. This definitely wasn't the response he had expected.  
  
"Tomoyo, we will deal with that when we come to it. Until then.what do you want to name him?" Eriol asked cheekily, receiving a glare from his wife.  
  
"You even know what it is!? From now on, you are telling me these things first!" She snapped, turning away from him. He chuckled and then kissed her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her.  
  
"Don't worry, I will. So tell me.how are we going to tell our darling friends?" Eriol chirped innocently.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol grinned at each other in satisfaction. They had decided on the shock approach. And it had worked. They had all met in the breakfasting room to dine, and had been in the middle of a mellow conversation when Tomoyo had 'accidentally' slipped with the news.  
  
"I am pregnant." Tomoyo repeated, causing Sakura to collapse onto a couch and Syaoran to turn red in the face. Alongue simply gaped, and Tarren had to hold her arm to keep her from falling. Soon after they had arrived, Alongue and Tarren had been married in a very quiet ceremony, with only the king, queen, and their friends as witnesses. Ever since then, Alongue and Tarren had been more open with their relationship.  
  
"We only found out this morning. She still has eight months and one week to go." Eriol announced. Tomoyo smiled happily.  
  
"And I will have enough time to make some adorable outfits for him!" She squealed, hugging Sakura tightly. Sakura glared at Eriol accusingly.  
  
"You cheated! We are not supposed to know until they are born!" She whined. He simply grinned and put his arms around his wife's waist. This was definitely going to be an interesting life to get used to, but with Tomoyo and his friends by his side, he knew that he would make it.although if Syaoran had anything to do with it, he would be making it in pieces!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Four years later, in the Kinomoto kingdom*  
  
  
  
King Kinomoto Fujitaka stood pacing his study, waiting for the return of his son. Meiling sat pale and worried on the sofa across from him, with her two year old daughter, Milliah, lying asleep next to her.  
  
Three months ago, Touya had gone out with the troops to meet king Durkin's armies on the battlefield, leaving behind his wife and their lovely young daughter. It was rumored that Durkin was still in alliance with Randor McArther, and after Sakura's first kidnapping, King Fujitaka didn't trust her safety to anyone but her husband. Suddenly, a tiny whimper jolted Fujitaka out of his revere. He looked over to see Meiling comforting her little daughter.  
  
"Mommy, when Daddy come home? You tay' he come home today." The little girl whimpered, tears filling her ruby-brown eyes. Meiling sighed sadly and pushed a strand of the girl's dark brown hair back from her face.  
  
"He will be, I am sure of it." She began.  
  
"You are sure of what?" Came another voice. The three occupants of the room turned to see a tired, but still handsome looking Touya standing in the doorway. Meiling gave a cry and collapsed into his arms, sobbing with relief. He held her close until she was calmed and then looked up to see his father holding a lovely dark haired little girl.  
  
"Daddy!" Milliah cried, breaking away from her grandfather and rushing into Touya's arms. He chuckled and held her close.  
  
"Hello, Princess. How is my little lady?" He asked, picking her up and swinging her onto his shoulders. She squealed and laughed, her ruby eyes sparkling.  
  
"I fine. Mommy cry. She say you home today!" The little girl jabbered. Touya looked worried.  
  
"Mommy cried? Why did mommy cry?" He asked gently, slipping his arm around his wife's slim waist. She buried her head in his chest.  
  
"We weren't sure if you would make it out alive. Randor has become so powerful." Fujitaka began. Touya's face turned grim.  
  
"He *was* powerful. And he almost did kill me." Touya admitted, making Meiling cry out and hold him tighter. He held her for a moment, while Fujitaka peeled the little girl off his shoulders, to give them some room. Then Touya looked back up.  
  
"Yukito had to transform into Yue and ended up killing Randor, because the lunatic wouldn't give up the fight. King Durkin died as well, under Yamazaki's hand. Both men should be awarded greatly. They have done an immeasurable service, and now, Sakura can come home!" Touya announced. Fujitaka couldn't control his excitement. With a whoop he set down his granddaughter and ran from the room, leaving Meiling and Touya chuckling after him, and leaving a very confused granddaughter.  
  
"Mommy, daddy, why gwampa so excited? Why he jump up an' down?" She asked, looking thoroughly baffled. Touya simply chuckled and picked her up.  
  
"Your Aunt Sakura is coming home, Millie. Wait till you meet her!" Touya looked just like an excited little boy.  
  
"Come, Meiling. We have a lot of catching up to do, and I want some quality time with my family." Touya announced, putting his free arm around her and leading her out of the room, laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*A few days later, in Wyngardium Hollow*  
  
  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran, come quick!" Sakura called, her lovely face flushed red with excitement. There was the sound of running footsteps as not only Syaoran, but Tomoyo, Eriol, Alongue, and Tarren dashed into the room.  
  
"What's wrong, darling?"  
  
"It's a letter! A letter from father!" Sakura cried, sitting down weakly at a table. She had been sitting in the morning room when a messenger had brought the letter. By now, all of the group had changed a bit. Sakura's hair still reached to her waist, but she kept it up in fancy buns and other hairdos, since she was older. Tomoyo and Alongue did the same with their hair. Their husbands were a different story. Syaoran's hair was still the same ever-messy chestnut hair that he had had before, but now, the young man preferred to wear less.formal clothes, such as loose white tops and plain brown knee-breeches, instead of his usual formal wear. Eriol had grown his hair into a ponytail, which Tomoyo dubbed, "Sexy", much to their friends disgust. Tarren had actually cut his hair, and it now hung in a page-boy style. He admitted that he liked it better this way. All-in-all, though, they were still the same old group that they had been before.  
  
"What does it say?" Tomoyo cried, her eyes eager. Sakura lifted it weakly and looked at it.  
  
"I don't know. I have not opened it yet." She said, making them all sweat drop. Syaoran gently took the envelope from her hold and ripped it open, taking the letter out and handing it to her.  
  
"Read it." He said softly. She nodded and read silently; unlike last time, when her face had fallen quickly, this letter caused her face to light up and a happy smile to come to her lips.  
  
"Randor's dead! As is King Durkin (I am sorry Tarren). Father says that it is safe to come home! He is throwing a ball in three days time, to welcome us back (if we come), to make peace with Prince Tarren, and to commemorate Lord Yukito and Prince Yamazaki for their bravery on the battle field." Sakura finished, her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
"Oh, I am so glad! That means that Chiharu has a hero as a husband! I am so pleased for her." Tomoyo breathed, leaning against her husband who grinned at the prospect of having his partner-in-crime, a hero. There was a tiny noise, and the six adults turned to see a little boy of about four standing there, his intelligent blue eyes looking at them probingly. He had violet- raven hair, and seemed quite wise for his age. It was Tomoyo and Eriol's oldest child, Tryon.  
  
"Mommy, what is going on?" He asked, his cerulean blue eyes gazing at Tomoyo. She smiled happily at her son.  
  
"We have news, Tryon! Aunt Sakura just got a letter from her father. We can go home!" At Tomoyo's words, the boy smiled. He had heard tales about his parent's home, but had never seen it himself.  
  
"But won't you miss this place? And what about Auntie Lina? She belongs here." He reminded them, sensibly. Alongue smiled at him.  
  
"I may have lived here most of my life, but my home is wherever my family is." She said, slipping her arm about Tarren's waist. Just then, another little boy came screeching into the room.  
  
"Mommy, why are you and daddy hugging?" He asked Alongue, his bright, ice- blue eyes flashing questioningly on Tryon, while he caught his breath. The new boy also had dark black hair, that was cut in page-boy style. He looked about three years old.  
  
"We are going to the other world, Stephen! Auntie Sakura got a letter!" Tryon answered. All at once, little Stephen's eyes grew wide and he let out a yelp.  
  
"Yay! We get to go.there. We get to go there!" The younger boy chanted.  
  
"Stephen, calm down!" Alongue commanded, her eyes sparkling at the boy's enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. The babies are up from their naps." Tryon said offhandedly, as he and Stephen raced out of the room.  
  
"Oh, thank you for telling us so soon!" Eriol called after him, sarcastically, chuckling. Then he led the group of parents out of the room. They quickly made their way up to the nursery, where the other children were being cared for by the kindly old nurse. She bowed respectfully as they filed in, and then she quickly left the room. The room was strewn with toys, and in the middle of it all, sat three two year-olds. There were two girls, and one boy. The boy had short red-brown hair, and bright sea-blue eyes in a round, cheerful face. The girl next to him was almost identical to him. She had short, curly red-brown hair and identical sea-blue eyes. Her cheeks had a natural pink flush to them, and her features were set in a delicately chiseled face. The girl next to her, however, was the most stunning of them all. She had shoulder-length auburn hair and bright, innocent green eyes. Her face was delicate and pale, with just a hint of rose color in her cheeks. No matter how you looked at her, you always got the mental picture of a dainty little china doll. Her tiny little hands were white and pretty, and her arms and legs were childishly plump, but only slightly. The first two children were twins, and the younger children of Alongue and Tarren, Trey and Haley. The third child was named Ying-fa, and was the firstborn of Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Near to this group stood a floor-crib, that held two tiny figures. One was a still sleeping girl of just barely one year, and the other was a tiny baby, only a few weeks old. The little girl had lovely midnight blue hair, and chubby cheeks flushed red with sleep. The baby had a small chestnut colored tuft of hair on his head, and his face resembled that of his father's.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! We wake up!" The little boy had spotted them. The two girls looked up and gave happy giggles. Tarren swooped down and picked up the Trey, tickling him mercilessly. Alongue went over and hugged Haley, keeping a close eye on her husband and son. Little Ying-fa hurried over to Sakura, and looked up at her earnestly.  
  
"We going somewhere?" She asked seriously. Sakura smiled at her little daughter and picked her up. Though Ying-fa was young, she was very sensitive to those around her, just as her mother was.  
  
"Yes we are. We are going to my old home!" She announced. The little girl smiled and then looked at her father.  
  
"Daddy, you go home too?" She questioned. He grinned and swept her up onto his shoulders, much to her delight.  
  
"Yes, Ying-fa, I am. We all are going." He announced. There was a tiny whimper from the large floor crib, and Tomoyo hurried over to retrieve her young daughter, Lana. The baby girl smiled up at them, her amethyst eyes searching each familiar face until it landed on her father. She gave a cute smile and wriggled with excitement. She also sensed that something was going to happen.  
  
"Daddy, when are we leaving?" Tryon asked, coming into the room with Stephen on his heals. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Well, if we use the stones to get back, we will leave in three days. But if we go back by way of Syaoran's castle, we will leave tomorrow. What do you think parents?" Eriol teased. Little Ying-fa bounced in her father's arms.  
  
"Tree days! Tree days!" She crowed, making the others laugh. Tryon turned worshipful eyes on the tiny little girl, and nodded.  
  
"Three days." He agreed, making her smile at him and display her dimples. Tomoyo and Sakura smiled at each other and nodded at their husbands. Three days it was.  
  
"You hear that? We go to mommy world! Hear that, Chang?" Ying-fa asked, running up to the floor crib and looking down on her little brother. The little boy's eyes were open, revealing amber orbs that were stunningly like his fathers. While Ying-fa had taken after her mother, in both looks and innocence, Li Xiao-Chang had taken fully after his father, as far as the adults could tell. The little boy was silent and hardly ever cried. He simply stared at whoever dared to make eye contact with him, and then ignored them. Being only two and a half weeks old, his parents hoped that it was just a stage. But somewhere deep down inside, they knew that it wasn't.  
  
"How are you my Xiao-Chang?" Sakura whispered, picking the baby up and holding him close. He snuggled into her and turned his baby face to his father. Syaoran could already tell that Chang was going to have some power, if not a lot of it. Though Ying-fa took after her mother, her dark pink aura was weak and held little magic in it. This had disappointed him at first, but eventually, both he and Sakura had agreed that it was for the best. They didn't want their innocent little daughter to have to go through the things that Sakura had. When Chang had been born, though, it had been more than obvious from his already strong forest-green aura that he had inherited his parents power. How much of it he had, it was impossible to tell yet.  
  
"Welcome back to consciousness, little Chang. We have some news for you." Syaoran said, stepping forward and taking the boy from Sakura's arms. The baby looked up at him with shockingly intelligent eyes, eyes almost too intelligent for his age.  
  
"We are going back to daddy and mommy's home." Syaoran finished. The baby looked up and him, blinked, and then closed his eyes, almost as though he was telling them that it was fine with him.  
  
"Well, that is that. Now, Tomoyo we had best invite your mother to come earlier, because of the fact that she doesn't even know she has a son-in- law, let alone grandchildren!" He chuckled, leading his wife and children out of the room. Tryon waved to the little Ying-fa, who smiled back, and wistfully watched them leave.  
  
"I had best write to King Fujitaka and offer a peace agreement. I want no more war between our two kingdoms." Tarren said, whisking his family away as well.  
  
"We have to write to your father." Syaoran reminded Sakura, who was cooing over her son. She smiled at him, and handed him the baby.  
  
"I will write to him. You stay here with Ying-fa and Chang." She said, leaving the room. He stared after her, and then sat down on a rocking chair, pulling Ying-fa up next to him. His precious little daughter snuggled to his side, while Xiao-Chang's breathing returned to normal and deep breathing; the breathing of a baby asleep.  
  
"He like mommy, but he not like girls." Ying-fa said wisely, looking down at her little brother thoughtfully. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I think that he likes who he can trust, sweetie. I don't think that it is anything against women. He seems to like Tomoyo, Eriol, Alongue, and Tarren, but he is cautious around the young children. He may be less than three weeks old, but he can communicate who he likes and who he doesn't, by his actions. He loves you, but he is still timid, because you may not be someone he can trust. Give him some time." Syaoran said, speaking to his daughter as though she were a grown woman. Ying-fa got the gist, though.  
  
"You trust me, Chang. I nice. You trust me." Ying-fa said, looking down at the baby. In his sleep, it almost seemed as though the baby had nodded, but Syaoran could not tell for sure.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat down in eagerness, almost too excited to write properly. She was going home! She would see father, and Touya and Meiling.she wondered if Touya and Meiling had had any children yet. With an impatient sigh, she pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
"Dear Daddy," she began.  
  
"Your letter just arrived and you have no idea how excited we are. I can't wait to come home. I have missed you so much, and Touya and Meiling as well. I have had Tomoyo here with me, which has been a treat, but it is not the same. Also, I must admit something to you. The place we have been hiding is very safe and wonderful, but you may not like it because.it is the home of Prince Tarren's wife, Princess Alongue. Alongue was a friend of Tomoyo's, and we realized that we would be safe with her and her husband, despite the fact that he was the son of our enemy.  
  
Now, here are our plans for our trip home. We will arrive in three days time, but my husband thinks that it would be a good idea if we stay out of the lime-light until the ball, therefore, we have decided to take a hidden entrance into the castle, (you know, the one by our smallest library, and avoid contact with anyone until then. Although, Tomoyo has insisted upon an exception to this rule. She needs to speak with her mother desperately, so we have arranged to have her visit her before the ball.  
  
I now want to assure you that I am in good health, and happy. I have learned to accept my role as a wife, and this has made things easier for me. Plus, with Tomoyo and Alongue by my side, I have been perfectly happy the last few years. But I will repeat that I missed you greatly and I cannot wait to see you, papa.  
  
I must close now, but in doing so, please give my love to Touya and Meiling.and any children they might have had during my absence. (I forgot to ask if they had had children! How silly I am!) Goodbye for now, papa dear!  
  
Lovingly, your daughter,  
  
Li Sakura" ~*~*~*~  
  
When Syaoran came up for bed later that night, Sakura showed him the finished product and he promised to get the letter out by that night's mail drop off. With a sigh of relief and a happy smile, Sakura sat down to reminisce over her life before Syaoran had entered it. She kept coming up with the same question. How had she ever lived without him?!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh heavens! Oh my.Touya! Meiling! Come quick! A letter from Sakura! There is a letter from my baby!" King Fujitaka shouted, his voice excited. The two who had been beckoned quickly rushed into the room and demanded that he open it.  
  
"What does she say?"  
  
"Has that gaki treated her decently?" Touya growled, earning himself a jab in the ribs, which for once, he ignored. Fujitaka tore open the letter eagerly, his eyes scanning over the familiar, yet so much improved and more lovely, handwriting. At times his face lit up, and at times his face fell, and got a grave look.  
  
"Well, the good news is that she is coming to the ball with her husband, she is healthy, seemingly happy, and has friends. The bad news is that one of her friends is the wife of Prince Tarren, son of King Durkin, and they have been hiding at her palace. There is also no news on whether or not she and her husband have come to an understanding. All she said is that she has learned to 'accept her duties as a wife'. She also says that they will be going into hiding until just before the ball, so as not to arouse too much attention." The king finished. Touya's face was red with rage.  
  
"You mean that 'baka' of a husband of hers actually allowed them to mix with the enemy?! How dare he! Wait till I get my hands on him. And I am sure that he hasn't treated her well, from what she indicated in the letter!" Touya hissed. For once, Meiling didn't reprove him for talking so about her cousin. Instead, her gaze was stuck on a envelope lying close to Fujitaka's arm.  
  
"Father, look there! Isn't that Prince Tarren's crest?" She asked, pointing at the letter, which Fujitaka snatched up and ripped open, eagerly reading the letter. His face beamed with delight as he read the letter.  
  
"Saints be praised!" Fujitaka whooped, flailing the letter in front of their faces.  
  
"He has proposed a peace agreement, with no strings attached! He says that he doesn't wish to have any more wars with us, and has even admitted to having commanded his warriors to fight with our side against his own father! He has been invited, by Sakura, to join the group that is coming for the ball. He hopes that this will be a sign of his thanks to our kingdom, for ridding his of a horrible King. He promises that when he is inaugurated as King, no one from his kingdom will be first to start a brawl with ours." Fujitaka looked up, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Sakura spoke highly about him in her letter. Did you hear that, Touya? He wants peace! He is even bringing his family here, unarmed, just to show us that he trusts us.or perhaps it is because he and Syaoran are friends, but anyhow, this is wonderful!" Fujitaka ranted. Touya and Meiling grinned at each other. They had never seen Fujitaka so excited before. And if he was willing to accept this new ally, then they were as well.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	15. Sakura's Home

Daphne: "OH! Only one more chapter to go, and then onto the sequel! Well, I really hope you like this chapter, and I hope that all of you will review. I want to know what you think! Plus, I would like some feedback on the sequel, before I put it up, so you can mention that in the reviews as well. Oh, and E-mails are always nice too! Anyway, enjoy the second to last chapter of 'Forced to Love'!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Forced to Love by: Daphne Li Chapter 15.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look! There it is! That is my father's palace!" Sakura cried, running ahead of everyone to get a better look at the dear place that she had once called home. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. The others came more slowly, with Syaoran being weighed down with Chang in his arms, and Ying-fa clinging shyly to his leg. Tomoyo and Eriol were next to him with their two children, and Alongue and Tarren were not far behind, talking quietly with their three children.  
  
"Do you like it, Ying?" Tryon asked, using her nickname. She let go of her father and nodded, her green eyes gazing at the big building in front of them. Sure, she had lived in bigger, but this palace looked so strange and different to her, it was hard not to be awed; all the other children were!  
  
"It is just like you told us." Stephen said, running forward and taking Sakura's hand. She smiled down at him and then continued on to the palace. Knowing all of the secret passageways, Tomoyo helped lead them through the one that Sakura had carefully chosen, and then up to Sakura's old rooms. Since Tomoyo's were right next door, they put the tired children down for a nap, and then Eriol and Tomoyo went into Tomoyo's sitting room to wait for Queen Daidouji Sonomi.  
  
They didn't have to wait very long. With a loud bang, the door was thrown open and Sonomi rushed in, her eyes searching desperately for her little girl. Instead, they landed on a handsome young man, with his arm about a lovely young woman with raven-violet hair and bright amethyst eyes. The woman stood up, her whole face beaming.  
  
"Hello, Mother. Do you recognize me?" The woman asked softly. With a gasp, Sonomi stumbled back, unable to believe that this lovely little woman was her daughter.  
  
"Tomoyo? Tomoyo! My baby!" Sonomi cried, no longer doubtful. Tomoyo rushed into her mother's arms and hugged her tight.  
  
"I missed you so much! The palace was barren without you!" The queen cried. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Well, there is a reason I asked you to come early, mother. I was going to tell you when we first returned, but there was not time. You see, Mother.I am."  
  
"Mommy? I couldn't sleep." A miserable voice whispered from the doorway. Sonomi turned to see the most handsome little boy that she had ever laid eyes on. He had violet-raven hair, and bright blue eyes; eyes that looked mysteriously like Tomoyo's.  
  
"Oh.dear." Tomoyo stammered, unable to continue. The boy looked from Tomoyo to Sonomi, and then his eyes lit up with comprehension. Knowing that he had just blown it, little Tryon decided to smooth things over.  
  
"You must be the grandmother that I have heard so much about. Mother speaks of you endlessly." The little boy said, reaching out and kissing her hand gently. Immediately, the queen was won over.  
  
"Tomoyo, I suppose that you will want to explain?" Sonomi asked softly, her eyes still on the little boy. Eriol was proud of his son's accomplishment, but hid it behind a mask of pleasantness. Sonomi sat down on a couch, and then, just to help things, Tryon slipped into her lap, leaning against her trustingly. The queen's arms went around him and she smiled at the little boy, who seemed quite taken with her.  
  
"What I was going to say, was that Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol and I were married quite unexpectedly, four years ago, and we never had the chance to tell you. I am sorry, mother. But I see that our eldest son Tryon seems to like you." Tomoyo said in delight. The queen glanced at Eriol, and then smiled, knowing that behind all the rumors of his being a womanizer, there was little, if not any truth at all. Tomoyo would never fall for that sort of man. Sonomi then looked down at the little boy as Tomoyo's other words hit her.  
  
"You have other children?!" She gasped. Eriol smiled.  
  
"One other. Wait! I will get her." He announced, hurrying from the room and coming back moments later with his sleeping daughter in his arms. The lovely little girl immediately took Sonomi's breath away. She looked so much like her own Tomoyo, except the hair color was different. Tryon climbed off his grandmother's lap, and motioned for his father to put the baby in its grandmother's arms. Eriol did so, and Sonomi looked with delight upon the tiny little face.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo! She looks like you.but with Eriol's hair." She announced, making Eriol grin proudly and slip his arm around Tomoyo's waist. They talked for a while, and then Sonomi brought up the subject of Sakura.  
  
"Tell me, darling. How is Sakura fairing?" She asked, trying to sound indifferent. It didn't work. Both Tomoyo's and Eriol's faces became reserved.  
  
"She is.well. You will see her later." Tomoyo said carefully, not meeting her mother's eyes. From Sonomi's experience, this meant that something was not right, or that Tomoyo was holding something back. The queen, however, wisely stayed quiet, while Tryon gazed at the three adults in confusion. Soon after this, Sonomi left, telling them that she had to make plans for the ball. Tomoyo and Eriol joined their friends in readying for the ball.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Before we left, I made you all your gowns. I even made gowns for the little ones!" Tomoyo announced, making Sakura and Alongue groan teasingly. Tomoyo glared at them while Haley and Ying-fa giggled at their mothers antics. Lana looked back and forth, confused, and then not being one to be left out, joined their giggles, making the older women laugh at her confusion.  
  
"Come! Let's dress them first." Tomoyo said, scooping up her giggling daughter and starting to dress her. Soon, all three little girls were done. For Lana, Tomoyo had made a darling little dress of creamy white chiffon over blue silk, to match her hair. The dress was decorated with light blue ribbons and her hair was pulled back with little silver combs, that were decorated with tiny blue and white flowers. She wore darling little blue slippers on her feet.  
  
For Haley, Tomoyo had gone with light blue satin with a feathery design embroidered on it. The dress had a creamy white sash that tied around her waist, and little white slippers for her feet. Her red-brown hair was pulled back by a single ribbon, which allowed her short curls to dangle adorably around her face.  
  
Finally, for Ying-fa, Tomoyo had gone with a dark spring-pink silk dress, with lighter pink ribbons adorning it, and pink slippers for her tiny feet. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, and held there by a pink ribbon.  
  
For all the girls, the sleeves of their dresses were short and flared, so when they raised their arms, the fabric would unfold in a sort of fan-like affect, that was actually quite lovely. The skirts of the dresses nearly touched the floor, but not quite.  
  
Next, Tomoyo moved on to the older girls.  
  
For Alongue's dress, she had gone for full-skirted, pearly white chiffon over creamy white satin. The dress's sleeves ended at the elbow, but then had a fringe of lace that reached about six inches below the elbow, giving the dress a lovely affect. Pearly white slippers were soon added to the picture. Tomoyo then braided two strands of hair from the sides of Alongue's head, and pulled them back and captured them with a silver clip. To finish off the product, a silver tiara, studded with opals was added. Since she was not used to having her hair down, Alongue protested, but then agreed when the three young girls clamored about how good she looked.  
  
Sakura's dress was a full-skirted, light pink satin dress with white ribbons adorning it. The sleeves of her dress were similar to those of the little girls dresses, only a bit longer. She wore pink slippers on her feet. Sakura's hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, like her daughter's. But Tomoyo had added one more thing. Tiny little cherry blossoms were weaved into Sakura's hair, giving the finishing touch to the lovely girl-turned-lady. Placed carefully on her head was a lovely silver tiara studded with pink diamonds.  
  
Tomoyo's dress was lavender silk, trimmed with creamy white ribbons. It's sleeves were similar to Alongue's dress and she wore lavender slippers on her feet. Her hair let down, and twined with lavender ribbons and tiny white flowers. A dainty silver tiara studded with amethysts finished off the picture.  
  
"Mommy! You look pwritty!" Ying-fa exclaimed, hugging her girl-mother. Sakura smiled down at her and nodded.  
  
"You do as well. We match!" She laughed, her emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"Where daddy?" Haley asked. Tomoyo smiled slyly.  
  
"Getting ready for the ball. I made their clothes too." She added, making her friends burst out laughing.  
  
"Poor Syaoran!" Sakura giggled, not able to suppress her amusement.  
  
"I wonder what they think?" Alongue added, half in fun, and half in genuine curiosity.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I feel like a doll." Syaoran said blandly, looking at himself in the mirror. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"When Tomoyo makes your clothes, you *are* a doll. She only does it to humor herself and to give Sakura and Alongue a good laugh." He stated, making Tarren fall into a fit of laughter. The three boys looked at each other in confusion. They liked the outfits that Aunt Tomoyo had made them.  
  
For Tryon, she had gone with a dark blue tuxedo made of a soft and comfortable fabric. It had a loose white undershirt, and comfortable black shoes, that were a smaller version of his father's. His page-boy cut was brushed nicely, and he looked quite handsome and grown up.  
  
For Stephen, Tomoyo had gone for a white tuxedo, made of the same stuff as Tryon's. His undershirt was blue, and his shoes were white.  
  
On Trey's outfit, she had gone for a light blue tuxedo, with a white undershirt and white shoes. She had made sure that the twin's outfits matched, but still had a tone of individuality in them.  
  
"I like it. It fits my attitude." Tarren announced, looking down at his white tuxedo and blue undershirt.  
  
"I still feel like Tomoyo's play-doll." Syaoran whined, looking down at his dark, forest-green tuxedo and white shirt. Eriol smirked at him.  
  
"You should have been used to it by now." He laughed, motioning to his dark blue tux and white shirt. Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked over at his sleeping son, who was on a bed near them. Tomoyo had even made a soft, forest green blanket to wrap around the baby boy. Chang had taken to it immediately, and fallen asleep, clutching it in his little fist. Syaoran smiled and pried the baby's fingers off it. Then he picked up the little boy and wrapped the blanket around him, leaving only Chang's little head to be seen.  
  
"How do you like them?" Tomoyo asked, as all the women entered the room. The men rolled their eyes.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Do I look good?"  
  
"I *still* feel like a doll."  
  
"Cut that out, Syaoran."  
  
"We all approve!" Tarren said for all of them, chuckling at Eriol, who was now throwing a few mock-punches at Syaoran.  
  
"Well, then I think that it is time to go." Sakura said softly, taking her husband's arm and rubbing her baby's cheek adoringly. The other couples agreed and led their families outside.  
  
"Now, mother came back a few moments ago and told me that Tarren and Alongue were going to be announced first. Then Eriol and I, then finally, Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura, remember that no one knows that you have children, so you may get quite a few stares and comments." Tomoyo reminded her. Sakura nodded sweetly, and then the group exited the room, headed for the staircase to the ballroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Sonomi entered the ballroom, she could see that all Sakura and Tomoyo's old friends were present. There was Chiharu next to her brave husband Yamazaki, and there was Rika with Terada. Next to them stood Naoko and her husband Chang (a/n: Not Sakura's son!) She then searched the crowd for King Fujitaka, whom she found talking to his son and Lord Yukito. She hastened over to them, and when they looked at her expectantly, she shook her head sadly.  
  
"Every time I mentioned Sakura's name, she changed the subject. She simply refused to speak about her. Tomoyo even seemed a bit.disturbed by my questions. I am worried, Fujitaka." Sonomi admitted. Fujitaka's face fell, and Touya grew angry.  
  
"When she comes down, if she even looks the least bit sad, I am going to kill him. I don't care what Meiling says." Touya hissed, making Meiling comfort him. For once, she actually looked worried about the situation. Sonomi looked over and spotted Li Yelan coming into the room, walking towards them quickly.  
  
"Any news?" She asked eagerly. Sonomi shook her head and repeated what she had told the King. Yelan's face fell.  
  
"I was so hoping that she would be able to get through to him. Poor girl." Yelan whispered, her eyes darkening with guilt. Fujitaka didn't look much better.  
  
"Gwampa, why you sad? Auntie Sakuwa come?" Little Milliah asked, her pretty face wrinkled into a frown. Meiling bent down and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Grandpa is just worried. He hasn't seen Sakura for so long, and he is anxious. Wait until you see her, Millie! Just wait!" Meiling said, trying to sound excited. It worked Milliah's face lit up and she smiled prettily, making her grandfather feel a bit better.  
  
"Gwampa be happy. I'ne here!" Milliah crowed, much to the amusement of her family and people passing by.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you see her?" Chiharu asked anxiously, her eyes riveted towards the staircase. Rika sighed sadly.  
  
"She will be here soon, Chiharu. And when she is, we have to be as welcoming as possible. I have heard that her marriage is miserable, and that was from Queen Sonomi herself!" She said dejectedly, looking at her hands. Her husband patted her back comfortingly.  
  
"Don't worry, Rika. I am sure that Sakura is fine." He soothed. Just then, some foreign guests walked by, chatting among themselves.  
  
".the most horrible thing he could have done. That poor, beautiful little thing had to grow up too soon!"  
  
"I must agree. She was too sweet and innocent for a monster like that Li prince. I heard that once, to get rid of a prospective bride, he pushed the girl into a lake and nearly drowned her!"  
  
"How dreadful! The poor child."  
  
"I don't even want to know what kind of torture she had to go through these last four years. What, with being kidnapped and then being returned to that horrible husband of hers. Sometimes I think that it would have been better that they had just let her marry that McArther man. At least she would have had the chance to be a bit happier."  
  
"Rumor has it that she was not bothered much on her visit there, and that some servant girl helped her to escape. Curse the wench. She only took the poor princess back to her husband, and how that must have made it worse! Curse that mindless servant."  
  
Sakura's old friends looked at each other in horror and sorrow after they heard this, the girls eyes filling with tears, and the mens with grave looks. How could this sort of fate fall on their innocent, sweet little friend? Or had it? Suddenly, trumpets boomed and the announcer stepped up to the podium.  
  
"Now announcing Prince Tarren, Princess Alongue, Princes Stephen and Trey, and princess Haley!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Daphne: "Oh, cliffhanger! I think that the next chapter will be the last, but I am not sure. I will remind you that there is a sequel to this, so you will have more to read soon!" 


	16. The End...or is it?

Daphne: "Final chapter! Just read it, for heavens sake, and tell me what you think!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Forced to Love by: Daphne Li Chapter 16.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room looked up nervously at the staircase leading into the room, watching for Prince Tarren and his family with mixed feelings. Some were outraged that he dared to come to the ball, after all his father had done to them. Others hoped that this would be the start to a wonderful peace treaty; and still others were quite neutral over the whole affair, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and their husbands moved closer to King Fujitaka's throne so they could greet Sakura when she came down. They could now see the staircase plainly, and the people coming down it. Chiharu and the others stifled a gasp.  
  
Down the stairs came a very handsome young man with black hair and sea-blue eyes. Next to him walked a breathtakingly lovely young woman with red-brown hair and ice-blue eyes. The woman's lips were her most prominent feature, though. They were bright, blood red, and it was all too obvious that she wasn't wearing any lip rouge. It was the spectacle in front of the couple, though, that drew the most attention.  
  
Two little boys, ages three and two, were carefully walking down the stairs, each holding the hand of a two year old little girl. The two year olds had identical red-brown hair and sea-blue eyes. The three year old, however, had black hair and ice-blue eyes. They walked cautiously down the stairs, unmindful of the adoring looks they were getting from the onlookers. When the family finally reached the ground floor, the young man, who was obviously Prince Tarren, walked up to Fujitaka and shook his hand, a cheerful smile coming to his lips and his eyes sparkling with kindness.  
  
"King Fujitaka! You have no idea what a pleasure it is to meet you. Sakura has told us so much about you." Tarren said, his wife smiling prettily at the king, and completely winning him over. The king smiled back and returned the greeting, his eyes roving over their children. They looked back at him, curious, and then the little girl burst into smiles.  
  
"I wike him, daddy. He pretty." She said, making the silent room erupt in laughter. Her brothers smiled uncertainly, but they too shook the king's hand, shyly. Then, the announcers voice spoke up again.  
  
"Announcing Prince Eriol and Princess Tomoyo." He called. Now, everyone in the room was staring up eagerly, trying to be the first to catch sight of Sakura's beautiful, single cousin.or they *thought* she was single! Meiling gave a gasp of shock and nearly fell off her seat when she saw what was coming down the staircase. There came the lovely Tomoyo, looking just the same, except for the fact that she was leaning on the arm of a very handsome-looking Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol, talking to him softly. On the other arm, Eriol carried a tiny little girl, only about a year old, with midnight-blue hair and amethyst eyes. At Tomoyo's side, walked a small boy of about four. He had raven-violet hair and wise dark blue eyes.  
  
"What on earth? Tomoyo got married?!" Chiharu gasped, looking over at Sonomi, who was beaming at her daughter. The little boy, who had been cautiously eyeing the guests, caught sight of Sonomi and his face lit up. He kept eye contact with the queen the rest of the way down, and when Eriol and Tomoyo approached the platform to greet Fujitaka, he hastened to her side, taking her hand and gazing up at her with a smile. The little girl looked at Fujitaka and her face lit up. His appearance pleased the young lady.  
  
"Why.Tomoyo darling, what a surprise! We had no idea!" Fujitaka recovered, smiling at her. She grinned.  
  
"We never had the chance to tell you. Randor came too soon, and we had to keep it a secret for even longer." She explained. He nodded and looked at the little boy, who looked at him back, a small twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"He takes after his father." Fujitaka commented, smiling at Eriol, who beamed.  
  
"Tell me.how are Sakura and her husband?" Fujitaka watched as Tomoyo's face turned neutral.  
  
"They will be coming down soon. They did not wish to be announced." Was all she said, turning her attention back to her son. She missed the worried and upset looks that flashed on the guests faces. Low murmuring started up from the lords, ladies, barons, and baronesses below, and Meiling was quietly talking to Touya, in a worried voice. Chiharu and her group looked at each other helplessly.  
  
Suddenly, there was a faint swish of silken material, and a tiny, sweet little voice from up above. There came a soft giggle and a low chuckle, as if someone was telling a joke. Everyone looked up in anxiety and nervousness, wondering what sight would meet their yes.It was definitely not what they expected at all! Gasps and soft, illegible murmurs ran through the room and Fujitaka stood up, his face deathly pale, and grasped onto the back of his throne for support. Sonomi gasped as did Yelan, and Meiling and Touya could only look on in wonder.  
  
There came the young Princess Sakura, as lovely and innocent-looking as ever, on the arm of her handsome husband. But this wasn't the shocking part. Not only was Li Syaoran smiling affectionately at his wife, but in his left arm lay a tiny bundle of green blankets! And walking close to Sakura, with hands clinging to the skirt of her dress, was a tiny, living replica of Sakura! She had shoulder length auburn hair, and bright, innocent emerald colored eyes. She was no older than two, and was quite a lovely picture of innocence and happiness. As they neared the bottom, the little girl broke away from her parents and rushed over to where the young Hiiragizawa prince stood. She ran behind Tryon and hid, causing him to put a protective arm around her. Sakura let out a bell-like laugh, and hastened to hug her father.  
  
"Surprise, Father! Are you glad to see us?" She asked, half shyly, her lashes down-drooped onto her cheeks. Fujitaka simply hugged her again and then smiled.  
  
"My Sakura! How much I have missed you.but I.we thought that you.your husband." He couldn't say a coherent sentence, because of his shock. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"We wanted you to be surprised.very surprised. Everyone was in on it." He announced, motioning to Tomoyo, Eriol, Tarren, and Alongue. The king still gripped the back of his chair for support, and simply stared, as did everyone else. Sakura was happy! And Syaoran.had changed from being a cold young man, into a loving husband and father! How could this be? Sensing that something was not right, Ying-fa stepped hesitantly out from behind Tryon and looked up at her parents.  
  
"Dey' surpwised? Dey wike?" She asked, looking anxiously up at her grandfather. He looked down at her with wide eyes, and then regained his composure.  
  
"Yes, we were very surprised. And I believe that we will like it. Now tell me, who you are!" The king bent down in a very un-kingly way, so he could look at her better. She stuck a finger in her mouth and smiled at him shyly, not saying anything. He gently picked her up, and she hugged him, her emerald eyes lighting up. Everyone in the ballroom watched this display in silence, to stunned to say a thing.  
  
"Father, I would like you to met our daughter, Ying-fa." Syaoran said, slipping into the 'father' thing naturally. Fujitaka looked at him in shock, but smiled as he heard the name. Yelan stepped forward, tears in her eyes.  
  
"'Cherry Blossom' in Chinese." She whispered. Sakura smiled at her and hugged her.  
  
"Has my son been good to you?" Yelan whispered. Sakura pulled back and looked at her with joyous eyes.  
  
"Oh yes! All to good. I love him so." She whispered, making Yelan smile happily and then go over to hug her son. That was when her attention was drawn to the little bundle he was carrying. With a shriek, she pulled away, looking at Sakura in shock.  
  
"Mother, this is our son, Xiao-Chang." Syaoran said softly. Everyone's attention was riveted on the baby, as Syaoran gently pulled back the blanket to reveal his adorable little face.  
  
"Why.why he can't be any older than three weeks old! Sakura, what on earth are you doing standing up?! You must be exhausted! Syaoran my son, how could you?!" Yelan gasped, glaring accusingly at her son. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about me. I was up and about the day after he was born. I used the Sakura cards, you see, and they helped." She announced, taking her son from Syaoran and placing him in Yelan's arms. Chang's eyes opened, and he looked at this new person, his big amber eyes searching. He then moved on to the people on the platform, who were stilled into motionless as the baby's eyes darted over them. His gaze turned to the crowed, and centered on Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and their husbands. Then he looked over at his mother and yawned. Sakura giggled softly and took her son again. He snuggled into her arms and closed his eyes, never making a single sound.  
  
"He.is like you, Syaoran. Too much like you." Yelan whispered. Syaoran nodded sharply, but said nothing. It was then that Sakura noticed her brother for the first time.  
  
"Touya! Meiling! It is so good to see you! How are you?" Sakura asked eagerly, making Touya laugh.  
  
"Same old Sakura.except, the kaijuu is all gone from her, now." Touya commented, carefully hugging his sister.  
  
"Oh, Sakura! We have missed you so much!" Meiling said, as she finished hugging Syaoran and the others, and moved on to Sakura. Sakura laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"Sakura." Came a hesitant voice. Sakura looked down to see her other three friends smiling up at her. With a cry, Sakura moved to hug them, being careful not to smash her baby, who was now sound asleep again. When Tarren, Alongue, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran finally escaped the flurry of activity, hugs, dancing, and talking, they hurried up to their rooms, and put the children to sleep; although, all but Tryon were already fast asleep in their parent's arms. Then the couples retired to their rooms for a good night's rest.  
  
"So.did you enjoy shocking your father to nearly a heart attack?" Syaoran asked teasingly, as they were getting ready for bed. Sakura giggled.  
  
"It was so funny to see their faces! They were so sure that I was in a miserable marriage, but the truth is.I have loved almost every minute of it." She whispered, coming up behind him and twining her arms around his waist. He relaxed into her arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran, do you think that we could stay here, for a few years. Not that I don't want to go back to *our* home, but father has begged me to stay for a while, and I don't think that I have the heart to say no."  
  
"Then, my lovely Ying-fa, there is only one thing to do. We will stay for as long as he likes. I need to make it up to him for taking his daughter away for four years without a word." Syaoran answered, loosening her grip on his waist and turning around to face her, letting her arms fall back onto his waist. She smiled up at him and the with a more mischievous smile, she used all her strength to push him backwards onto the bed. He let out a yell, and grabbed her wrist, taking her down with him.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that to get the best of me, my Sakura!" He chuckled, reaching down and tickling her mercilessly. She gave a shriek and wriggled in his arms, trying to get free. He was now on top of her, instead of vice-versa.  
  
"You are going to pay for this, Syaoran!" She hissed, trying to turn the tables on him. A seductive smirk appeared on his lips and he chuckled darkly.  
  
"You have that right!" He whispered. Her eyes widened as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. When he finally pulled back, his face was loving and serious.  
  
"What is it?" She asked gently, stroking his cheek, her threats forgotten.  
  
"Have you ever thought, that this is not how we planned our lives to be, but how it is so much better this way?" He asked. Sakura smiled.  
  
"I had not planned on marrying at all, but it happened. I am just glad that I was too distraught to remember that I had the option of running away! If I had, I may have never had all of this. Your love, my family, my home, my security in the fact that Randor is gone. I might even be married to Randor!" Sakura shuddered disgustedly at the thought. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"We did not plan any of this, but with some help of really good friends, and each other, it ended up better than any of us could have imagined!" He commented, kissing her cheek. She nodded.  
  
"This is our life." She whispered.  
  
"A life of 'forced to love', and then learning that it was not that at all, but we loved by the will of our own hearts." He murmured back, his eyes boring into hers. She reached up and kissed him sweetly, and then pulled back, so she could look into his eyes.  
  
"I love you, my Xiao-Lang." She whispered, the Chinese name sounding sweet and reverent on her lips.  
  
"I love you too, my Ying-fa." He answered back, pulling her into another loving kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Daphne: "Done. This part of the story, anyway. But what about the sequel? Well, I will give you some hints. It is mostly based around Syaoran and Sakura's son, Xiao-Chang. He takes after his father in every way.even more so. When he is forced to go on a quest with his older 'cousin', Haley, he begins to realize that the world is not everything he thought it was. His quest is to find the master of the mystical Czarina Cards, and to help them on their journey capturing that set of cards. Little does he know just how much this one journey with the master of the cards will change the rest of his life. Who is the master and how do they change his life? Read to find out! Here is a preview of the first chapter of 'The Alluring Anthea', the sequel to this story:  
  
'The Alluring Anthea  
  
.Still the young man in the ring seemed unaware of all this. He was focused on finishing a dizzying string of spins and thrusts. Soon, though, a loud gong rang out and the young man stopped, not even breathing hard. He sheathed his sword and then turned cold amber eyes toward the couple at the edge of the ring. He slowly walked toward them, his amber eyes staring as though her could see through them. This, however, did not make them uncomfortable. That was just the way that Li Xiao-Chang was.'  
  
SO.WHAT WAS CHANG DOING, AND WHO WAS THAT COUPLE THAT WAS WATCHING HIM? READ 'THE ALLURING ANTHEA' TO FIND OUT!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
